Abrazame muy fuerte
by Zoalesita
Summary: DETENIDA... - Bella es perfecta, Edward lo sabe y la quiere para el, pero ella no esta dispuesta a involucrar a mas personas en un pasado que la persigue...¿que tan dificil es decidir el dejarlo ir? Mucho.. sobre todo cuando Edward se enamora de ti.
1. PrologoCarta del Futuro

Disclaimer: Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi mente…

* * *

Summary: un día por azares del destino Bella y Edward se conoces, ella es una cantante de un grupo llamado "Eclipse" junto con sus inseparables Jasper y Rose, que juntos además de su famoso grupo son empresarios Turísticos, Edward es un actor y anda rodando un película junto con sus amigos y coprotagonistas Emmet y Alice muy cerca de la casa de Bella, se conocerán y habrá atracción pero para Edward no serán fácil entenderla ella tiene tres reglas muy claras: No amor, No relaciones, No matrimonio… Ella es la mujer perfecta, cualquier hombre quisiera decir que es su mujer… entonces… ¿Por qué esta sola?...

_-Tal vez tú no lo puedas entender Edward, pero yo no puedo estar contigo-_

_-¿estás con alguien más?-_

_-No se trata de eso-_

_-Entonces, explícame, porque estoy enamorado de ti, y no entiendo nada-_

_-Hay veces en la vida que tienes que elegir, y yo elijo tener la seguridad de que mañana amaneceré viva, y saber que tú también lo estarás, a elegir tener una pareja-_

* * *

**EPVO**

Puse el disco en el DVD, y de repente se ilumino la pantalla, se veía su cama y obviamente se veía la prisa con la que había sido grabado, y entonces apareció en la pantalla, aunque había compartido con ella tanto tiempo, su rostro era diferente, había demasiadas emociones en el, tristeza, fortaleza y esperanza, siempre esperanza.

Se sentó en el borde la cama, tardo unos segundos en enfocar su vista hacia la cámara, y cuando lo hizo pude ver el bordeado rojo de sus ojos, ella había seguido llorando, empezó a hablar, y aunque trato de que su voz sonara fuerte, hubo momentos en los que se le quebró, se podía palpar la tristeza detrás, una que no dejaría que nunca viéramos:

_-Discúlpenme por irme así, se que no se lo merecen, se que hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para tratar de salvarnos, no quiero que se sientan mal ni culpables, es mi decisión… -_

_-El me llamo, y dejo en claro sus puntos, viene por mí, por nosotros, porque se entero que somos nosotros, y matara a cualquiera que me ayude o me esconda, yo por el momento me iré a un lugar donde no me pueda encontrar, si estaré sola pero es lo mejor, así no habrá más vidas puestas en peligro-_

_-no los dejo por qué no me hayan cuidado, nunca estaría más a salvo que con ustedes, los dejo por que los amo demasiado como para arriesgar su vida por mí-_

_-Saben que luchare hasta el último de mis alientos si así es necesario, y por último, díganle a Edward que lo amo, lamento tanto que lo nuestro no funcionara, pero es cierto, se necesita amar mucho a una persona para dejarla ir cuando sabes que no será feliz a tu lado… díganle que cada latido de nuestros corazones son para el…-_

_-Me tengo que ir, y si_ – se le quebró la voz_- por alguna razón, las cosas no salen bien, saben que los amo, son mi familia, mis hermanos, y gracias por sacarme a flote cuando más lo necesite-_

_-se acabo el tiempo… no es un adiós… simplemente un hasta luego-_

Se levanto de la cama, y después de eso el video termino…

Bella se había ido…

* * *

**Hola.. tengo mi nueva idea en mente... espero les agrade... y cualquier pregunta que tengan ya saben me pueden dejar msg...**

**a mi en lo personal, esta historia me interesa demasiado ya que surgio de un sueño ( es verdad) , en fin si funciona y por lo menos con que una persona me diga.. yo leere lo que escribas...seguire escribiendo... si no pues la quitare...**

**en fin.. nos leemos pronto... ahh y deje mi correo en mi perfil... por si alguien quiere platicar/ comentar/ chismear/ conmigo (que lo dudo.. pero en fin...) es que siempre ando en linea....**

**un beso y muchas ondas positivas..**

**y por cierto soy 100% ED/BE... no separo parejas originales... solo que no todo es color de rosa antes del felices para siempre**

**Zoal...**


	2. Llegando a casa

**Summary: **Cuando Edward conoce a Bella, sabe que es la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja... entonces si es perfecta ¿Porque está sola? A veces prefieres vivir…

Disclaimer: Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi mente…

* * *

**_ACLARACION: LA HISTORIA ES M. POR QUE SE TOCARAN EN ALGUN CAP TEMAS FUERTE, Y COMO LAS REGLAS DE FF DICEN TENGO QUE MARCARLO COMO M.. ADEMAS QUE HABRA UNO QUE OTRO LEMMON.. PERO NO MUCHO... ENTONCES.. SIENTO MUCHO SI PENSARON QUE ERA DE PURO SEXO ESTA HISTORIA NO ES ASI.. PERO COMO YA DIJE LA TENGO QUE MARCAR M... POR LAS REGLAS.. ESPERO QUE AUN ASI ME SIGAN LEYENDO.... DIGO ESTE POR UN MSG QUE ME DEJARON PREGUNTANDO POR EL M O DICIENDO QUE LO CAMBIARA A T, NO PUEDO...._**

**_Y LOS DIAS DE ACTUALIZACION... YO NO TENGO DIAS FIJOS... CUANDO ME INSPIRO ESCRIBO, LO HAGO Y SUBO CAP. TRATO DE HACERLO SEGUIDO.. ASI QUE ESPERO QUE NO SE DECEPCIONEN TANTO CONMIGO...._**

* * *

"Uno no entiende realmente la naturaleza humana a menos que sepa porque un chico en un carrusel saluda a sus padres en cada vuelta y ellos siempre lo saludan de vuelta"

William D. Tammeus

* * *

**EPVO.**

Me encontraba a las afueras del lugar de grabación, nos habían dado media hora de descanso, la verdad es que aunque apenas acabábamos de comenzar, había sido un día muy ajetreado por ser el primero.

Nos encontrábamos a las afueras de Oxford un pueblo tranquilo de Inglaterra, habíamos tenido que recorrer durante una hora desde Londres hasta aquí en automóvil para llegar, después habíamos tomado una desviación casi imperceptible en la carretera y así nos adentramos en ese camino, desde lo lejos solo parecía un camino más, pero si ponía atención ese camino se dividía en dos que a su vez conducía a dos lugares, el primero era nuestra locación, donde había varias casas, los camiones de producción, y el set principal, que era de dos piso y muy grande por lo que sabía, ahí había desde dormitorios, hasta cocina baños, regaderas, de todo, ya que nuestras grabaciones serian largas y por lo que se había estado rumorando en la locación, después de un tiempo regresaríamos aquí, ya que pensaban hacer cuatro películas de esta historia, la historia de un vampiro que se enamora de una humana.

En fin ahí es a donde llevaba el primer camino, pero a lo lejos, y a la vez no tan lejos, porque se podría ver perfectamente desde el gran balcón donde estaba recargado en el barandal atrás de mi había varias mesas para que los actores y gente de producción algunos días pudiera comer al aire libre, dándole un sorbo al café que traía en mi mano levante mi cabeza y la contemple, se alzaba en todo su apogeo una hermosa casa, no corrección eso no era una casa, más bien parecía una mansión, era hermosa, perdida en medio del bosque, no se veía movimiento ahí, las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas, estaba deshabitada, me encantaría conocer como es por dentro, algo de decía que sería hermosa.

_-Tú también viendo la pequeña casa-_ me decía mi amigo Emmet dándome un leve empujo.

Emmet era mi amigo desde la infancia, habíamos crecido juntos en Londres y en el Instituto habíamos conocido a Alice, por alguna extraña razón todos nos habíamos inclinado por el medio artístico, y aquí nos tenían por primera vez nos tocaba trabajar juntos.

_-Es imposible no verla, es algo atrayente-_

_-es muy atrayente- _decía Alice apareciendo de la nada, también recargándose en el barandal, pero abriéndose paso entre Emmet y yo para quedar en medio, así era ella, le gustaba sentirse protegida, y siempre nos había visto como hermanos, de hecho el día que nos conoció, solo nos dijo hola y después de eso dijo que seriamos sus hermanos y que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, la verdad desde ese día nunca le hemos dicho que no a nada.

_-¿Creen que alguien viva ahí?-_ pregunte clavando mi vista en la casa.

_-Yo creo que sí, si te das cuenta, en este momento parece deshabitada, pero no se ve en mal estado, eso quiere decir que alguien le da mantenimiento-_ Alice siempre observadora.

_-Oye Eddie, y como van las cosas con Tanya_- Emmet tenía que sacar ese tema, la verdad no me había puesto a pensar mucho en eso.

_-Pues, yo la quiero, pero lo nuestro no está yendo a ningún lado, ya que me ha dicho que se irá a estudiar un tiempo actuación a Nueva York, lo más seguro es que la relación termine- _dije agachando la cabeza, la verdad es que con Tanya había pasado muy buenos momentos, era mi novia desde hace dos años, pero la relación por las distancias se estaba deteriorando, me dolía un poco pensar en la separación, pero inconscientemente los dos sabemos que es lo mejor.

_-Lo siento- Alice me dio un abrazo._

_-Yo también, pero ir a New York es un sueño para Tanya, solo me queda apoyarla, pero seamos realistas, las distancias no ayudan a nada en un relación-_

_-Es cierto hombre, cada día me sorprende más tu madurez, ¿seguro que tienes 23?, yo digo que has de tener por lo menos unos 30, y eso si bien te va_- solo me reí del comentario estúpido de mi hermano.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, por alguna razón nuestra vista siempre volvía a la casa, oí como se abría la puerta de vidrio a nuestras espaladas y me gire para ver quién era.

_-Chicos Eleazar los anda buscando, que empezaremos a Rodar en 10 minutos, que se preparen-_ era Ben, el asistente de mi padre.

Eleazar era el director de esta película era amigo desde hace muchos años de mis padres, Esme, mi mama también andaba aquí era de Escenografía y Ambientación, todo lo que fuera necesario para que la película luciera perfecta. Mi padre era el único que había agarrado una carrera fuera de cámaras, era director de un hospital en Londres.

Soltamos un suspiro y nos giramos era hora de empezar a prepararnos.

Las grabaciones ese día no fueron muchas, ya que tenían que estar acomodando todo para los siguientes días, mi padre nos dijo que nos podíamos quedar en los cuartos de la planta alta del set, la verdad es que esos estaban ambientados para que pudieras pasar ahí mucho tiempo sin aburrirte, cada uno de nosotros tomo un cuarto, por supuesto uno al lado de otro, quedando primero yo, después Alice y al final Emmet.

Decidí que esta noche si la pasaría aquí, pero cuando si pudiera, me iría a dormir a mi apartamento en Oxford, bueno nuestro apartamento, lo habíamos rentado entre los tres.

El siguiente día fue sin mucha novedad, la verdad es que aunque mucha gente no lo vea, a veces es algo tedioso esto de ser actor, pasa mucho tiempo entre rodar una escena y otra.

Les pedí a Emmet y Alice que me acompañaran a dar un paseo, la verdad es que este lugar era enorme, era un gran terreno plano de tierra, y ahí instaladas la casa y el set, pero en los limites de esta enorme planicie, empezaba un bosque, solo veías un poco de arboles al principio y después de eso tu vista ya no distinguía, debe de ser complicado meterse aquí sin conocer.

Nosotros solo llegamos un metro dentro del bosque, no tenia caso meternos, no traíamos nada más que las chamarras, seria pésimo perderme y sobre todo por el clima tan frio aquí, íbamos hablando de Jack un tipo con el que Alice salió un tiempo, la verdad no me dio buena espina nunca, hasta que nos enteramos que era drogadicto y Alice lo dejo.

_-Miren miren_- Empezó a gritar y dar saltitos la pequeña duende, apuntando hacia el otro extremo.

Se estaba estacionando en el porche de la mansión un camión blanco, decía "serví clean" yo conocía esa empresa, se trataba de una pequeña compañía que hacia limpieza en casa de gente importante, aunque era pequeña la empresa era muy reconocida, por su intachable discreción, había rumores que paparazzi habían intentado comprar a algunos empleados cuando ellos se dedicaban a limpiar la casa de un Ex Presidente, pero esta empresa nunca soltaba nada de información, si ellos estaban aquí, entonces las personas que habitaban esa casa son conocidas.

Se bajaron unas 10 personas vestidas de pantalón y camisa blanca, y solo una persona que iba de azul que yo sabía que era el que estaba al mando de ellos, ya que una vez Carlisle los contrato, saco un control como de carro, lo aplano dos veces y entonces automáticamente la casa pareció tomar vida, las luces se empezaron a encender y las cortinas se abrieron, esa casa parecía una casa de seguridad, las personas tomaron sus cosas y entraron, algunas subieron las hermosas escaleras de vidrio y madera de entrada principal, y otras rodearon la casa por el lado izquierdo donde había una hermosa terraza en el primer nivel a la que accedías por unos 5 escalones, los cuales te conectaban a la gran planicie de pasto como la que estábamos parados nosotros.

_-Ahora si estoy intrigado, quien quiera que sea la persona que vive ahí, por alguna razón la tienen muy bien protegida-_ Emmet parecía embobado viendo a las personas.

_-¿Cómo que protegida?- _

_-No viste, con un botón lo controlo todo, una vez oí hablar a unos guardias de seguridad en un bar, ya sabes hice platica con ellos mientras veía un juego de futbol, y ese día ellos me comentaron que había una casa que se manejaba así, automáticamente la casa se cierra cuando alguien le activa, tu viste como las cortinas y las luces se abrieron, nunca pensé verla algún día, ya que me habían dicho que era única y mira, es la misma mansión que estamos viendo_- estaba fascinado Emmet, y eso que era un poco difícil sorprenderlo.

_-No puede ser tan segura, las puertas y las ventanas son de vidrio_- dijo Alice, llevándose su dedo índice y pulgar para sostener su barbilla, hacia eso cuando pensaba seriamente en algo.

-_Son delgadas sí, pero esas puertas y ventanas están blindadas-_

_-¿Tu como sabes todo eso?- _

_-Porque me intereso demasiado cuando me entere que existía una casa con estas características, los guardias que me contaron, me dijeron que era un mito entre ellos, mucha gente que trabaja en seguridad lo sabía ya que es de las casas más seguras y no tiene ni un solo vigilante, ¿Cómo si lo necesitara?, solo que no sabían dónde se encontraba ni quiénes son los dueños-_ Era muy raro cuando Emmet habla sin hacer bromas.

_-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, me siento como un acosador viendo hacia allá desde hace rato- _pase mi brazo por los hombros de Alice y la hice caminar en dirección al set – _Vámonos Emmet, vamos a buscar algo de comida-_ grite sobre mi hombro y enseguida Emmet dejo de ver la casa.

_-Quiero pollo_- soltó alcanzándonos, solté una carcajada al ver como de repente estaba entretenido en algo y al minuto se le olvidaba, el era así.

Los siguientes dos días nos dedicamos exhaustivamente a las filmaciones, Eleazar andaba algo preocupado porque le hacía falta una locación, dijo que lo resolvería en unos cuantos días.

Nos encontrábamos en el balcón en una de las mesas, cuando oímos el chirrido de unas llantas, nos levantamos y vimos como venían entrando por el camino oculto de la carretera dos carros, más bien una camioneta y un convertible **(N/A: Autos todos en mi perfil),** parecían que venían jugando carreras entre ellos, todos los que nos encontrábamos en el balcón nos levantamos, ya que estando en segundo piso podíamos ver bien, Alice soltó un chillido cuando aceleraron se iban a matar iban directo a la casa, se iban a estrellar contra ella, y después de eso solo se escucho el chirrido de las llantas cuando quieres frenar, levanto una nube de polvo y jure que todos esperamos a que se escuchara el golpe que nunca llego.

Cuando la nube de polvo bajo, los carros estaban de frente a la casa, intactos, pasaron unos minutos y de la camioneta se bajo un joven, era alto delgado y rubio, sentía que lo había visto en algún lugar, se dirigió al convertible y abrió la puerta del conductor haciendo que bajara una rubia espectacular, cuando estuvo firme en el suelo, se lanzo a los brazos de él mientras reía, el la sujeto por los brazos y empezó a darle vueltas.

El joven saco otra vez el pequeño control del carro lo apretó, entonces la casa se empezó a encender, ayer lo había visto de un costado, ahora lo veía de frente, las lucecitas del porche se prendieron y las cortinas de todas las ventanas se abrieron, ellos no le tomaron atención a eso, el la seguía abrazando con un cariño impresionante, se soltaron y empezaron a avanzar hacia la casa, pensé que entrarían por la puerta principal pero no, se dirigieron a uno de los costados hacia la terraza, todavía no llegaban cuando se oyó otro carro, y que carro **(n/a:tmb auto en el perfil**) otro convertible, estos tipos sí que tenían dinero, sus carros no parecían nada baratos.

El auto no venia tan rápido como los otros, llego en una velocidad prudente a la entrada de la casa, y entonces bajo del carro, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, tenía su cabello chocolate en unos rizos muy bien definidos hasta media espalda, sus ojos iban cubiertos por unos lentes de sol, más que nada para cubrir el viento, ya que traía la capota del carro abajo, y no por que hiciera sol, se podía ver clase y porte en ella, y Dios que cuerpo, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una blusa negra y zapatillas negras, me encantaban las mujeres con zapatillas, me perdí en su imagen no podía dejar de verla.

Ella no parecía notar que la veíamos, bueno yo la veía exclusivamente a ella, ya que muchos otros de producción decían que no podía distinguir entre la belleza de ella y la de la rubia, enfoco su vista en la casa.

_-Bella-_ le grito el rubio, abriendo sus brazos en señal de bienvenida.

Entonces ella lo vio y su cara se ilumino, se quito los lente y los aventó dentro del carro, corrió hacia él, se veía impactante como corría y como su cabello se alborotaba con el aire, llego hasta él y se le abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de él, de un brinquito rodeo sus brazos al cuello de él, sentí una pequeña molestia, ella estaba con él, el era su novio, debía de ser lógico, siendo ella bellísima, lo soltó y abrazo a la rubia, parecía que compartían unas palabras entre risas, y entraron los tres a la casa.

_-Edward vas a seguir comiendo o te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la santa tarde- _me regaño Alice, cuando me gire hacia ellos me di cuenta que yo era el único que seguía de pie.

_-No los había reconocido bien hasta que estuvieron juntos los tres- _meditaba Emmet.

_-¿Sabes quiénes son?- _pregunte esperanzado.

_-Claro, son Eclipse, uno de los grupos más populares en casi todo el mundo, pero no me extraña que tu no lo sepas, ya que siempre andas en otro mundo-_

-_calla Emmet, simplemente no conozco a toda la población mundial como tu-_ le conteste

_-Rosalie se ve más hermosa en persona que en revistas-_ suspiro mi hermanote.

_-¿Rosalie?-_ pregunte.

_-Claro Rosalie, la rubia hermosa, es toda una diosa_- podría jurar que Emmet iba a empezar a babear.

_-y ni digas de Jasper, es perfecto, ya quiero ver cómo nos vamos a enamorar_- decía Alice soltando risitas, mientras yo y Emmet la veíamos como bicho raro… Ella decía que Jasper y ella estarían juntos… ¿Cómo lo sabía?

_-No me vean así, acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida, y con el paso del tiempo se los comprobare-_ se levanto de la mesa recogiendo su plato.

Emmet la siguió, yo solo me quede ahí sentado solo, la mayoría ya se habían ido quedábamos como 3 personas, me puse a pensar en Tanya, la verdad es que la extrañaba, me gustaría poder abrazarla en este momento, me levante y volví a recargar mis brazos en el barandal, tenía mi vista perdida hacia la casa, pero no la veía en si…

Hasta que mi vista la enfoco en una de las ventanas de arriba, sonreía, y me veía…

Bella me veía, y así…

Tanya salió de mi pensamiento…

* * *

**hola.. ya se.. me diran que capitulo mas extraño no habla de casi nada.. pero todo lo que menciono es importante.. el hecho de que Carlisle sea doctor.. la locacion.. la casa.. es mas pienso que este capitulo es imporntantisimo ya que asi se dan una idea de como es el lugar... en fin.. tiene muchos datos importantes....conforme pasen los capitulos veran que tanto dije en este....**

**grax a las personas que dejaron review.. y a todas aquellas que agragaron a fav... la frase pues no es mia,, ahi puse de quien es.. y la saque de la serie de C.M. **

**en fin un beso.. espero no decepcionarlas con el cap.. y que aun asi me lean en el sig.. y para las que leen amor a segunda vista.. espero poder subir en unas dos horas...**

**Xoxo...**

**Zoal...**


	3. ¿mama? ¿papa?¿hermanos?

**Summary: **Cuando Edward conoce a Bella, sabe que es la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja... entonces si es perfecta ¿Porque está sola? A veces prefieres vivir…

Disclaimer: Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente…

* * *

**_"Vive en paz en el hogar de tu propio ser y el mensajero de la muerte no será capaz de tocarte."_**

**_ Guru Nanak_**

* * *

**BPVO**

Tenía su mirada clavada en la mía, es guapísimo, veía algo que me perturbaba pero no sabía que, además ¿Qué andaba haciendo yo viendo en ventanas?, no lo sé, pero desde el momento en el que baje del carro, lo había visto, aunque disimuladamente…

_-¿Qué ves?-_ salte al oír la voz de Jasper a mis espaldas.

_-Yo no veo a nadie- _dije con mi respiración acelerada por el susto de Jazz, comenzó a caminar hacia mí y se asomo por la ventana, en cuando el chico del balcón vio a Jazz se dio la vuelta y se fue.

_-¿Yo no pregunte a quien, dije que ves?_- no me di cuenta que yo solita me había echado de cabeza.

Se rio de mi comentario y me dio un leve casi nulo golpecito en la cabeza, la verdad, es que Jazz se dio cuenta que había estado viendo al tipo del balcón, pero no dijo nada, el sabia tanto como yo, en lo que estaba metida, y hace mucho tiempo había dejado de insistirme que saliera en citas y esas cosas, además, yo ya había perdido la ilusión de enamorarme, esas cosas no funcionaban conmigo, ame una vez, me fue suficiente, y no estoy muerta de milagro.

Estaba sentada en un costado de la cama, viendo un portarretrato que tenía en una de las mesitas de noche, esa foto siempre iba conmigo, es lo más valioso que tengo, en ella se veía a…

_-Hable con Esme_- interrumpió Rose desde la entrada de mi cuarto, gire mi cabeza y le vi en todo su esplendor, la verdad es que Rose es la mujer más bella que yo haya conocido.

También me di cuenta que ellos me veían con nostalgia, no me gustaba que me vieran así, pero podía suponer lo que estaba pasando por sus cabezas, decidí mejor darle otro rumbo a la conversación y deje la fotografía en su lugar.

_-¿Está bien Esme?-_ dije un poco preocupada.

_-Si ella está bien, de hecho está muy bien, se encuentra en las locaciones que están frente a nosotros, no les parece asombroso, mama está cerca_- Decía Rose sentándose en la cama, y haciéndole lugar a Jazz para que también se acomodara en ella.

_-Vamos a verla-_ grito Jazz.

_-Cálmate hermanito, dije que está trabajando en las locaciones vecinas, pero me dijo que hoy no estaría aquí, tuvo que ir a arreglar unas cosas a Londres y vendrá en cuanto pueda, me dijo que nos quiere pedir un favor, la note algo nerviosa, creo que duda que le digamos que s_i-dije Rosalie pensativa.

_-Eso es ridículo, nosotros nunca le negaríamos nada a ella ni a Carlisle-_ soltó mi hermano de repente.

_-Ya se, es imposible, si papa y mama son las mejores personas del mundo, me pregunto que querrán-_ murmure.

Nos quedamos en silencio, la verdad es que ansiaba ver a Esme, tenía varios meses que no la veía, aunque hablaba con ella seguido, aunque ella no era nuestra madre, ni Carlisle su marido nuestro papa, los queríamos como si lo fueran, ellos me habían apoyado cuando más lo necesite, y para Rose y Jazz que tampoco son mis hermanos de nacimiento, pero que los quiero como si lo fueran, ellos habían sido un gran apoyo, son las imágenes paternales que nunca tuvieron, y las que yo perdí…

No me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida, pero había despertado un poco exaltada, todo estaba oscuro, y solo la luz de la luna se filtraba por la puerta de vidrio que llevaba hacia mi balcón, sentí a alguien moverse y me gire para ver que en mi cama también estaban Jasper y Rosalie dormidos, me inclinen poco y toque los rubios cabellos de Jazz, mi Jazz, siempre es mi apoyo, le debía tanto, le debía cada una de mis respiraciones, de mis latidos, el me había mantenido con vida.

_-Bells me haces cosquillas-_ me asuste un poco, no sabía que estaba despierto.

_-Lo siento- _

_-No te preocupes, solo trata de dormir, mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer-_

_-está bien, pero Jazz, me puedes abrazar, por favor- _

Abrió sus ojos, y me vio, supe lo que había visto en ellos, la misma expresión por la que algunas noches dormía con él, la misma por la que muchas Rose ha venido a tranquilizarme en las noches…

No dijo nada solo me regalo un sonrisa y me jalo con su brazo, me acomode recargando mi cabeza en su pecho y él me envolvió con su brazo por mi cintura, entonces oyendo los latidos de su corazón, me quede dormida, oyéndolo vivo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los siguientes días pasaron y ni me di cuenta, como siempre desde hace dos años, saturaba mi mente con cosas que hacer, arreglamos la casa, desempacamos cosas, hice comidas elaboradas todos los días, también me ocupe de las cosas del hotel, Jasper Rose y yo trabajábamos para Stephenie Meyer, dueña de uno de los grupos hoteleros más importantes a nivel mundial, teníamos este trabajo con ella, entendía que no siempre podíamos estar en un hotel 8 horas, pero nos habíamos preparado mucho, mis hermanos y yo teníamos una licenciatura en Hotelería y Turismo, varios cursos en logística de eventos y en poco tiempo terminaríamos una maestría en Promoción y Desarrollo Turístico. (Osease Relaciones Públicas)

Sabíamos que Eclipse, nuestro grupo no duraría para siempre, nos gustaba, era relajante cantar, era como vivir la vida de otro, pero también nos gustaba tener asegurado nuestro futuro, por eso nos habíamos puesto la meta de tener una carrera establecida además del grupo.

Nos encantaba el trabajo de hotel, podías tener contacto con la gente siempre, pero era complicado porque no podíamos cumplir horarios específicos, además de que no nos gustaba encerrarnos en un lugar, éramos libres, y nunca dejaríamos que nadie nos quitara eso.

Pero también nos manejábamos como una pequeña empresa, cuando nos contrataban, nos contrataban juntos, era como paquete, estábamos capacitados para hacer que cualquier hotel fuera reconocido mundialmente, y por eso nuestro trabajo implicaba muchos viajes, para conocer los mejores proyectos.

Así éramos, dedicados a nuestro trabajo, pero libres…

**EPVO**

Los días de grabación se volvieron extenuantes, y era mejor así, ya que hace dos días, había terminado mi relación con Tanya, tuvimos nuestra noche de despedida, y creo que fue la primera vez que realmente hicimos el amor, quien iba a decirlo, en nuestra despedida…

Decidí cerrar mi mente a ese tema, yo la quiero y es duro dejarla ir cuando sabes que la partida no es porque ya no haya amor, si no por perseguir su sueño, había decidido que terminaría las grabaciones aquí y después de sorpresa la iría a ver, si eso es lo que haría.

_-Esme nos quiere ver a los tres en su cuarto-_ me sorprendió un poco, no había oído a mi hermana llegar, estaba parada en la entrada del cuarto que me correspondía en la locación.

_-¿Sabes para qué?-_

_-No, a mi me aviso Ben-_ no dijo mas y salió del cuarto, a Alice no le gustaba que nada la tomara por sorpresa.

Tome mi suéter y me dirigí al cuarto de mama, tenía varios días que no hablaba con ella, había estado muy ocupada con lo de la ultima locación, pero hoy cuando llego la oí gritar muy emocionada a Eleazar que tenía una gran idea para ese problema, no supe a que se refería porque yo tuve que ir a maquillaje. Cuando estuve dentro de la habitación de mama, pude ver que mis hermanos ya estaban ahí sentados en su cama y ella en una silla

_-Pensé que nunca vendrías-_ bromeo Emmet y yo solo rodé los ojos.

-_Hijo, siéntate, tengo que hablar con ustedes-_ me señalo el lugar vacio en la orilla de la cama, para que quedara a lado de Alice.

-¿_Estás bien?, ¿le paso algo a papa?-_ pregunte de repente.

_-No es nada grave, de hecho es algo que ver con la película y necesito que me ayuden- _solté un suspiro al saber que ella y papa estaban bien.

_-Claro que si Esme, puedes pedirnos lo que sea-_ Emmet adoraba a mama, nunca le negaría nada.

_-Verán, saben que en el guion ustedes viven en una casa grande, algo moderno y elegante, y Eleazar y yo por más que buscamos no pudimos lograr el poder hacer una locación así aquí, y si lo hiciéramos quitaríamos dinero de otros aspectos de otros stands para poder reunir todo lo que lleva, además de que no tenemos demasiado apoyo económico por qué no creen que la historia de los vampiros tenga tanto éxito_- explicaba mi madre, y por alguna razón no se veía molesta por no haber conseguido, de hecho se veía feliz y no supe porque…

_-Entonces, bueno, ¿han visto la casa de enfrente?-_

_-es imposible no verla-_ conteste.

_-Bueno, pues necesito que me acompañen, lo más seguro es que ahí grabemos algunas escenas pero necesito que las personas de ahí los conozcan, son algo… reservadas… pero creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos-_ Esme nos miraba cautelosos esperando nuestra respuesta.

_-¿Vamos a grabar ahí?,…-_ mi madre asintió con la cabeza.

-_Todavía no está cerrado el trato, pero hoy iré a hablar con ellos, pero es importante que ellos sepan quienes son ustedes y los conozcan-_ explico.

-_Mama eso es imposible, no creo que ellos acepten, se ve que han de ser muy espacialitos y prepotentes_- Emmet refutaba.

_-¿Pensé que te gustaba Rosalie?-_ dije.

_-ohh, claro que me gusta es preciosa, pero ha de ser una mujer muy frívola, se ve a leguas, estoy casi seguro de que no nos dejaran grabar ahí- _

_-Emmet, no está bien que juzgues a la gente sin conocerla, tú no sabes todo lo que una persona puede venir cargando de su pasado-_ Esme se notaba molesta, y eso era muy raro en ella.

_-Solo les pido que me acompañen, pero tampoco los voy a obligar si quieren ir conmigo los esperare afuera y en cinco minutos iré para la casa-_ diciendo esto salió del cuarto.

_-¿no la notan rara?-_ susurro Alice.

_-Sí, de hecho Ben me dijo que la vio muy sonriente-_ Emmet estaba serio porque mama lo había regañado.

_-Sera mejor que vayamos, y la acompañemos, será mejor estar con ella si ellos rechazan su pedido- _dije poniéndome de pie y empujando a mis hermanos para salir.

-_Gracias por venir-_ decía mi mama dándonos la espalda, mientras veía hacia arriba como el cielo se pintaba de muchas tonalidades rojizas, gracias al crepúsculo.

_-¿Cómo sabias que éramos nosotros?-_

_-Los conozco, son mis hijos los puedo reconocer en cualquier lado-_ dijo volteando para darnos una sonrisa y haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza para que nos acercáramos, la abrazamos los tres, no sabíamos como lo hacía, pero nunca nos hacía sentir mal, ella debe ser la mejor madre sobre la faz de la tierra.

**RosaliePVO**

Eleazar, estaba sentado en la sala, había llegado antes y estábamos platicando de varias cosas, lo había conocido por Esme hace algunos años, el me había ayudado mucho en ese tiempo, y era una de las pocas personas que realmente nos conocía, sabía todo lo que mi corazón guardaba.

_-Por estar en la plática ya no te pregunte, gustas algo de tomar_- dije avergonzada por no haberle invitado nada antes.

_-Agua, por favor- _decía viendo su reloj.

_-¿Falta mucho para que lleguen?-_ pregunte.

_-Impaciente por verlos, ¿verdad?-_

_-Si ya quiero ver a Esme y Carlisle-_ casi brincaba en mi asiento.

Me levante de mi asiento y fui por la bebida de Eleazar, estaba en la cocina cuando recibí un mensaje de Bella, decía que venían en camino, solo que se le había hecho un poco tarde, llegaría en unos 10 minutos, cuando buscaba el vaso oí que sonaba el timbre.

_-Eleazar, ¿puedes abrir por favor?-_ grite desde la cocina.

_-Claro, yo voy-_ me contesto.

Después de unos momentos oí varias voces, entre ellas la de mama…

**EPVO**

Justo cuando Esme toco la puerta, apareció papa y tomo su mano, dijo un hola chicos y esperamos a que abriera la puerta… ¿Qué hacia Carlisle aquí? ¿No son asuntos de trabajo?, mis hermanos tenían la misma cara de duda pero no tuvimos tiempo de preguntar nada, porque en ese momento abrieron la puerta

_-Eleazar, que bueno que llegaste a tiempo_- dijo mi madre, viendo como el director ya estaba ahí.

_-Claro, llegue hace un rato, pasen, Rosalie me pidió que los hiciera pasar- _se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos entrar los cinco.

Me quede embobado viendo la casa, era muy bonita, tenía un aire de tranquilidad, las grandes ventanas, los adornos de cristal, pero también con cosas rusticas, esta casa era una verdadera obra de arte, tenia de todo un poco, antiguo y moderno juntos, pero remarcaba claramente que aquí vivían jóvenes, caminamos en dirección a la sala por la cara de mis hermanos se podía adivinar que ellos también estaban asombrados por la casa, y si era perfecta para la casa que se describe en el libro de nuestra película, bellísima, hasta daba miedo tocar algo porque parecía que todo era único e irrepetible, me extraño que mis padres parecieran familiarizados con la casa, no les sorprendía nada de ella.

Detrás de una puerta de vidrio que se veía desde el recibidor, estaba la sala, era grande, dos paredes eran de vidrio, y en una de ellas había una puerta que conducía a la terraza que yo había visto varias veces desde el set, me senté en el sillón más grande con Alice y Emmet, mis papas se quedaron parados cerca de la chimenea, arriba de ella había muchas fotografías, no alcanzaba a distinguir a nadie en ellas, pero mis papas sonreían al verlas, algo raro estaba pasando…

Mis hermanos y yo nos lanzábamos miradas interrogativas pero nadie decía nada, el silencio no era incomodo, pero la duda si, de fondo se oía Yiruma y su piano, era tan tenue la música que casi podías pensar que estaba en tu cabeza, me relaje un poco, seria agradable grabar aquí, hasta podía decir que me gustaría algún día pasar algunos días en esta casa, estaba en mis divagaciones cuando vi como mi hermana se inclinaba un poco hacia el frente para quedar en la orilla del sillón, observaba algo detenidamente, seguí la dirección de su vista y vi una fotografía, estaba colgada en la pared, era imposible no verla, ya que su tamaño era considerable, en ella aparecían Rosalie, Jasper y Bella, me sabia los nombres gracias a mis hermanos, los tres estaban parados vestidos con uniformes, ellas llevaban un vestido negro arriba de la rodilla con tirantes gruesos y abajo una blusa blanca, con botas largas negras, y una boina del mismo color, las dos se veían muy guapas, con sus cabellos sueltos, y parecían agitados por el aire, Jasper vestía un traje de los mismos colores, solo que sin boina, y todos llevaban un pequeño prendedor dorado sobre el lugar donde estaba su corazón. Los tres sonreían, Jasper las abrazaba y ellas recargaban su cabeza en cada hombro de el, la verdad es que la fotografía era como si pudiera ver una imagen mía con Emmet y Alice, creo que solo así podría explicar el grado de felicidad y amor mostraban ellos en la foto.

No podía identificar bien el panorama, hasta que visualicé bien el edificio de atrás, claro, ese uniforme yo lo conocía, era el "London Culture", uno de los colegios más famosos y caros de toda Inglaterra, era muy difícil entrar en él, yo nunca me había movido en ese ámbito social, ya que aunque mi papa fuera un destaca medico y cirujano, siempre fui a escuelas públicas, para nunca perder el suelo, y la verdad yo era feliz con eso, gracias a ello ahora tenía a mis hermanos conmigo.

_-Esme, te puedes encargar, me acaban de hablar de Londres, tengo que ir a revisar unos papeles_- Eleazar me saco de mis pensamientos.

_-Claro que si, ve con cuidado- _le dio un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y se despidió de Carlisle con un apretón de manos.

_-Siempre, salúdame a Bella y a Jasper, luego pasare a saludarlos, me iré a despedir de Rose que está en la cocina_- decía recogiendo sus cosas. – _Chicos nos vemos mañana-_ nos dijo y con eso salió disparado. Me pareció que la forma en la que menciono sus nombres era muy familiar, como de confianza.

Mis padres siguieron en lo mismo de las fotografías, hasta que después de unos minutos oímos la puerta, pensé que se le había olvidado algo a Eleazar…

_-Jazz, llegaste, bienvenido a casa-_

**RosaliePVO.**

Decidí servir mas vasos de refresco, ya que hace un momento solo llevaba el de Eleazar, pero ahora ya habían llegado los demás, y pude oír muchos pasos, eso quiere decir que eran más personas, a los pocos minutos Eleazar entro volando a la cocina, dijo que por un asunto no se qué… pero se tenia que ir, y con la misma salió. Tome una bandeja para llevar los vasos pero cuando iba saliendo de la cocina, vi que se abría la puerta.

_-Jazz, llegaste, bienvenido a casa_- dije saludando a mi hermano, siempre decíamos eso cuando alguno de nosotros llegaba y nos dábamos un beso en la mejilla, me acerque a él y de una maniobra muy rara para no tirarle los vasos encima le di un besito en su cachete, el solo se rio.

_-Deja te ayudo-_ tomo mi bandeja, y yo tome su maletín, me dio un beso en la frente y caminamos hacia la sala, no sabía a quien había traído mi mama, pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, pude ver las espaldas de Carlisle y Esme, veían algo entretenidamente, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que en nosotros se clavo la vista de las tres personas que estaban sentadas, mi hermano dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro y se incorporo otra vez a mi lado.

_-Buenas noches_- dijimos.

En ese momento Esme y Carlisle voltearon, creo que cuando todos cruzamos miradas una enorme sonrisa se formo en nuestros rostros, era tanto tiempo sin vernos, rápidamente nos acercamos a ellos, yo abrace a Carlisle y Jazz a Esme, nos dijimos muchos: _Te extrañe, tanto tiempo, te quiero, mami, papi…_

_-¿Papi?-_ dijo la joven de la sala.

Me gire para verla, parecía una pequeña hadita, me solté de mama, ya que también la había abrazado, y me dirigí a ella, me pare enfrente y estire mi mano.

_-He sido una maleducada, Soy Rosalie Hale- _me vio un poco desconcertada, pero inmediatamente acepto mi mano.

_-Son mis hijos-_ dijo Esme a mis espaldas, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no deje que se me escaparan, me gustaría que mi madre alguna vez hubiera dicho con ese orgullo: Son mis hijos.

-_Son Edward, Alice y Emmet Cullen- _confirmo Carlisle, solo les di un asentimiento con mi cabeza.

_-Es un placer al fin conocerlos, mama siempre habla de sus hijos con tanto orgullo, que me moría de ganas de saber quiénes eran- _mi hermano también los saludo de mano, pero ellos parecían un poco desubicados, como si no entendieran nada, bueno y no esperaba que entendieran, no creo que Esme y Carlisle les hayan contado cómo fue que nos conocimos.

**EPVO.**

¿Mama?¿papa? ¿Qué mis padres tenían una vida secreta que yo no conocía?, bueno no tan secreta ya que los Hale sabían de nosotros.

Se sentaron en el sillón de enfrente de nosotros, Carlisle abrazaba muy cariñosamente a Rosalie que se sentó a su lado, y Jasper rodeaba los hombros de mama, si no es porque sé que son mis padres, juraría que son los de ellos.

_-¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir?-_ pregunto la rubia.

_-había muchas cosas que arreglar antes de venir, sabes que tengo muchos pacientes-_

_-sí, entiendo-_

_-Pero ahora los veré más por un tiempo, ya que estoy en la locación de enfrente, así que nos veremos muy seguido-_

_-Eso espero mama, además Bella anda desesperada por verlos- _¿Bella?, ¿Dónde estaba Bella?, yo la quería ver.

_-Mi Bells siempre de impaciente, ¿de hecho como ha estado?_- pregunto Carlisle.

_-Muy bien, ya es nuestra Bella otra vez, ríe mucho, y se ocupa de varias cosas para estar tranquila, aunque a veces hay noches en las que amanece en mi cuarto o en el de Rose-_ explicaba Jasper… ¿Por qué Bella se pasaba a dormir con ellos? ¿Ríe mucho? ¿Nuestra Bella otra vez?, no entendía nada.

_-Es normal, sabes que siempre va a haber fragmentos grabados que ella inconscientemente recuerde-_

_-Sí, lo entiendo, pero lo bueno es que ella en este momento está muy contenta, en un momento que llegue la veras-_

_-¿De hecho donde esta?, ya hace un momento que oscureció-_ mi madre pregunto preocupada.

_-Calma Esme, me dijo que se le había hecho un poco tarde pero que llegaría en cualquier momento-_

_-¿No será que anda con alguien?-_ bromeo mi padre. Ella es muy bonita, de seguro debe de tener novio.

_-Bueno fuera, sabes que esa mujer está cerrada a las relaciones_-Rose.

_-Sigue con lo mismo, no lo puedo creer, pensé que eso ya lo había superado_- decía Esme.

- _A mí también me encantaría que se encontrara a alguien que la amara, bueno de hecho no es que se lo encuentre, ya sabes que a ella pretendientes no le faltan, el problema es que ella no acepta a nadie_- bufaba Jasper… ¿Por qué ella no acepta a nadie?

_-Sabes que eso no es posible, yo no salgo con nadie- _nos sobre exaltamos a oír su voz en la entrada de la sala, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había llegado, se veía hermosa, venia con un vestido negro ejecutivo y una zapatillas negras… me encantaban las zapatillas en ella.

**BPVO**.

Llegaba tarde, genial mi mama vendría a casa y yo con mis tardanzas, cuando llegue, se me hizo raro que ni Jazz ni Rose me recibieran, siempre lo hacían con un beso en la frente… deje mis cosas en el recibidor y me dirigí hacia donde venia el sonido, oí como hablaban de mi, como si conseguir una pareja fuera pan comido para mí, no, eso estaba fuera de mis alcances, nunca nadie se arriesgaría ni yo lo arriesgaría. Vi que en la sala también estaban tres personas más, entre ellas el tipo guapo del balcón, era más guapo de cerca, no me oyeron llegar, y se sorprendieron mucho cuando se dieron cuenta que los oí hablar de mí.

Deje pasar sus comentarios, porque inmediatamente Esme y Carlisle se pusieron de pie los abrace a los dos al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan bien estar en casa, y sentir su amor

Después de nuestros abrazos y besos me fui a sentar en nuestro sillón individual, para quedar a un costado/en medio de los dos sillones ocupados, cuando estaba a punto de sentarme, me dirigí a las visitas.

_-Lo siento, con esto de ver a mis papas no me presente, soy Isabella Swan- _dije extendiendo mi mano hacia ellos que dudaron en tomar pero que al final lo hicieron.

_-Somos Alice, Emmet y yo Edward Cullen, los hijos de Carlisle y Esme-_ me dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras los señalaba a cada uno, que también se levantaron para saludarme…. ¿Qué?, no lo podía creer ellos era los hijos con los que tanto amor hablaban mis papas… bueno más bien sus papas, son tan afortunados, solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el asiento

_-Hijos-_ dijo Esme.

_-Mande_- contestamos todos al mismo tiempo, nos vimos los seis entre sí, y soltamos una risa tímida, esto era tan raro.

_-Sí, todos son mis hijos pero me refiero a Edward, Emmet y Alice-_ dijo sonriéndonos a nosotros para no sentirnos mal, nunca nos podríamos sentir mal con eso, ya que esos chicos eran la adoración de Esme y Carlisle – _se que tienen muchas preguntas, pero este no es el momento –_solo asintieron pero nos veían con curiosidad a mis hermanos y a mí.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, nadie decía nada, Rose tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Carlisle que le acariciaba su cabello, como a una niña pequeña, y Jazz y Esme tenían sus manos entrelazadas, solo nosotros sabíamos cuanta falta le habían hecho sus papas a ellos, y solo con los Cullen se habían abierto y dejado querer de esa manera…

**EPVO**

Esto estaba más que incomodo, no sabía si decir algo, o parar e irme, no entendía nada, parecían tenerles mucha confianza a mis papas, pero yo en mi vida los había visto, entonces de donde se conocían…

Mi mirada siguió recorriendo la escena, Alice estaba estática a lado de mi, sabía que estaba celosa, ya que desde que mis papas la adoptaron ha sido la princesa de papa, y ver que había alguien más, que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia la desconcertaba, además de que no era solo una, Carlisle parecía adorar tanto a Rosalie como a Bella.

_-¿y cómo van con sus estudios?-_ pregunto Carlisle para romper el hielo.

_-Vamos bien, de hecho tienes que suspender todas tus consultas para dentro de un mes- c_ontesto Bella.

_- ah, así que fuiste tú quien cancelo mis citas para finales del otro mes, mi asistente solo me dijo que había habido cambios, ¿se puede saber porque señorita?-_ dijo fingiendo un tono enojado que no le salió para nada bien.

_-Fue una conspiración entre los tres, en un mes nos entregan los papeles de la maestría, y queremos que estén presentes- _la defendió Jasper.

_-Eso es grandioso, felicidades, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes_- les dijo Esme casi brincando del gusto.

_-Si de eso se trata, no hay problema, puedes cancelar todas mis citas, yo también estoy muy contento y orgulloso de que hayan cumplido su meta, e iré como el papa más orgulloso-_

_-Bueno, pero dinos eso que nos querías pedir Esme, la verdad estoy con la duda-_ Dijo Rose incorporándose un poco para quedar bien sentada.

_-pues miren, verán yo les quiero pedir un favor, un enorme favor_- empezó mi madre.

_-Ya saben que ando trabajando en las locaciones de aquí alado, y pues necesitamos un set de grabación, el problemas es que nuestro presupuesto no es mucho, y nos hace falta una casa, algunas tomas en esa casa, sé que es mucho lo que les voy a pedir, pero quiero saber si ustedes me prestarían su casa para grabar, esta casa, no se los pediría si no fuera necesario- _

_-¿quieres grabar aquí?_- titubeo Bella.

_-Sí, miren si no aceptan no hay ningún problema, yo lo entenderé-_

Se quedaron callados un minuto…

_-Nos disculpan un momento-_ se levanto Jasper y salió de la sala seguido por Rosalie y Bella.

Seguimos en silencio, se oía un leve cuchicheo a lo lejos pero no se entendía nada, estoy casi seguro que nos dirán que no, Emmet me dio un leve golpe en un costado, y gire a verlo, en sus ojos se veían muchas preguntas, a lo que solo negué con la cabeza, para que supiera que andábamos en las mismas.

En menos de cinco minutos volvieron a entrar y se sentaron donde estaban antes.

_-si mama, sabes que si puedes grabar aquí_- le dijo Jasper ¿Qué? ¿Habían dicho que si? Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de mis hermanos.

_-gracias, muchas gracias, no saben lo que significa que me ayuden con esto-_

_-Esme, pero ¿vendrá mucha gente?-_ pregunto temerosa Bella.

_-No hija, solo la necesaria, yo supervisare todo, también vendrán ellos-_ nos señalo- _ellos son los que grabaran aquí, así que por lo menos a ellos si los conoces, y con la gente de producción, seleccionare a los de mi confianza, sé que esto ha de ser un poco complicado para ti Bells pero, aquí no entrara nadie que no haya pasado revisión exhaustiva conmigo-_

_-Gracias_- suspiro aliviada, ¿Por qué tanto problema con eso de la seguridad?

-_Bueno además, mira no es mucho lo que te podre pagar por la renta, pero lo demás yo lo pondré de mi bolsillo, se que esta casa es muy cara, y no puedo entrar así como así_- Esme le explico.

_-De eso nada Esme, ¿Cómo crees que te vamos a cobrar?- _bufo Rosalie.

_-es lo justo, ustedes me prestan su casa, y yo les pago su renta, yo perfectamente sé lo que cuesta una renta así, no se les olvide que yo decore esta casa-_ ¿Esme decoro la casa?, así que ella ya había estado aquí.

_-Definitivamente no, eso no está a discusión- _

_-Claro que si, les hare llega el cheque- _

_-Si nos haces llegar el cheque, no te prestamos la casa-_ termino Bella. ¿Qué rara conversación?

_-Bella-_ susurro Carlisle.

_-Bueno hagamos algo, ya se una forma en la que me puedes pagar- _Claro ya sabía yo que tanta belleza no podía ser cierta, de seguro era igual que todas ambiciosas y frívolas, espere a que dijera lo que quería, a lo mejor pedía un carro, o un viaje, pero lo que dijo me dejo mas confundido.

_-La semana que entra tendremos una fiesta aquí en la casa, de hecho, si no te molesta te pediría que ese día no grabaran_- comenzó a explicar.

_-Claro, cuenta con eso- _respondió Esme.

_-Bueno entonces, en vez de que me pagues, porque no hacemos una recolecta, pídele a todos los que te puedan apoyar de tu equipo de producción con un juguete nuevo, y que no requiera pilas-_ ¿para que quería juguetes sin pilas?

_-¿un juguete?-_ pregunto Carlisle, miro con una duda en su rostro a Bella, hasta que pareció que la claridad le había llegado _– no lo puedo creer, a poco ya es la fecha- _Bella solo asintió.

_-Lo había olvidado, pero está bien, le pediré a cualquiera que me quiera apoyar con eso, y también cuenta con que ese día la casa no se ocupara-_ le confirmo mama.

_-Gracias-_

_-Esme, otra cosa, si no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría que hubiera dos lugares que no queremos que se usen, si es posible-_ pregunto Rose.

_-Claro que si chicos, y ya sé que me vas a pedir, por supuesto que las habitaciones no se van a tocar, principalmente por Bella, y la biblioteca/estudio tampoco- _otra vez con la seguridad de Bella.

-_Gracias- _dijo Bella

_-Por lo demás, creo que todo estará bien, va a ser maravilloso verte seguido Esme, y espero que tu también vengas seguido papa_- pidió Rose.

_-Tratare-_

Se oyó un teléfono sonar a lo lejos, Jasper se paro corriendo y disculpándose por salir de la sala, estos tipos eran muy educados, la verdad es que nunca imagine que fueran así, pensé que eran unos niños mimados.

_-Espero que ustedes se sientan cómodos aquí_- nos sonrió Bella a mis hermanos y a mí.

_-Gracias, y no te preocupes, cuidaremos todo muy bien_- dijo Emmet relajado.

_-Hay… ¿Emmet?-_ pregunto dudosa por saber si había acertado con el nombre mi hermanote solo le dedico una sonriso enorme – _si, tu eres Emmet, bueno por eso no te preocupes, no quiero que si se llega a romper algo vayas a salir corriendo de aquí, todo lo de aquí es material, lo importante es que su trabajo salga bien ¿no crees?-_ le regalo una sonrisa hermosa, que me hizo desear ser yo quien le hubiera preguntado algo.

_-Así se habla chica-_ le respondió Emmet riendo estrepitosamente, haciendo que todos riéramos.

_-Vidas, nos tenemos que ir_- dijo entrando Jasper a la sala.

_-¿Por qué?-_ preguntaron Rose y Bella preocupadas.

_-Ocurrió un problema en el hotel, tenemos que ir a revisar algo con lo de los contratos_- después vio a mis papas-_ lo siento tanto, nos tenemos que ir, es una emergencia, se arruino la noche, íbamos a pedir la cena_- dijo apenado.

-_No te preocupes, nosotros entendemos-_ lo calmo Esme.

_-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos-_ dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a nosotros.

_-No, no es necesario- _

_-Claro que si Rose, ustedes ya se van-_

_-No, tranquilo, es mas esperen un momento aquí en la sala, iré a buscar algo-_ dijo Bella saliendo corriendo.

Nos quedamos ahí parados esperando a que Bella regresara, mientras que Rose y Jasper se despedían de nosotros y salían, nos dijeron que nos esperaban pronto, y no solo por trabajo, se veía que eran buenas personas, educados, y yo los había catalogado mal. En un par de minutos Bella volvió a entrar a la sala, y se dirigió a Esme.

_-Ten, es un juego de llaves de la casa, es mejor que las tengas tu, para en el momento en el que quieras entrar, y Esme, la alacena y el refrigerador, están surtidos, si llegas a querer algo, tu o alguno de la producción no dudes en tomarlo, lo que hay aquí es para todos- _

_- Gracias Bells-_ le dijo mi madre, Bella le dio un abrazo y después se despidió también de Carlisle, nos dijo un nos vemos pronto y vuelvan a nosotros, se giro para irse, cuando Esme la detuvo del brazo.

_-Tengo que hablar con ellos, ¿te importaría mucho si lo hago aquí?- _

_-en lo absoluto, te quedas en tu casa-_ le dijo y se dio la vuelta, cuando había pasado el umbral de la puerta de la sala se giro y vio a mi mama.

_-Esme, sobre… tu sabes…_ - dijo dudosa y temerosa.

_-No Bella, sobre eso no, hay cosas que a mí no me tocan decirlas, tu decidirás si algún día se los quieres decir-_

_-Gracias-_ le dijo viéndola tristemente, enfoco su vista en mi y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, quería llorar, pero bajo su mirada y cuando la levanto otra vez ya había recuperado la compostura, sonrió tímidamente y salió.

_-es mejor que se sienten-_ dijo Carlisle, sabía que nos explicarían a que se debía tanto amor fraternal entre ellos y los habitante de aquí, era algo que se me hacía muy raro, no era raro que mis padres tuvieran amor paternal por mas personas, lo habían demostrado cuando les dieron su apellido a Alice y a Emmet, para poder ayudarlos con su educación, lo que era raro es que nunca me hubiera enterado de su existencia, el amor es algo que Esme no puede ocultar, y por la forma en la que vi que Carlisle los trato, me di cuenta que el tampoco, ellos eran muy especiales para ellos, entonces porque lo ocultaron, debe de haber una razón muy fuerte para eso.

Me perdí unos minutos en el retrato de ellos tres en su colegio, pero centre mi vista en la imagen de Bella… hace unos momentos que cruce mi mirada con la de ella pude ver dolor en sus ojos, pero también fortaleza, era una mujer muy atrayente, ejecutiva, cantante, estudiante, de todo un poco, además de amable, dulce y hermosa.

_¿Qué hay detrás de ti Isabella? … ¿Por qué estás sola?... _pensé viendo su sonrisa en la foto…

* * *

**Holitas amigas... espero que anden super bien... tmb espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado... ya que me costo un montonal hacerlo... pero al final a mi me encanto... muestra muchas cosas que yo queria plasmar, claro importantes para la historia... la platica de Esme Carlisles Alice Emmet y Edward, para el otro cap... **

**gracias a todas las lindas que me dejaron review se les agradece horrores ;D me alegran mi triste dia... y tambien todas las que me agregaron a alertas y favoritos **

**y un agradecimiento enorme,.. para aquellas que me pusieron en autores favoritos... eso quiere decir que realmente les gusta lo que hago...**

**como no creo volver a subir antes de Navidad en esta historia... les mando un besote y un buen de ondas positivas para estas fechas... y en Amor a Segunda vista, les dejare su regalo de Navidad ;D**

**espero que a todas Santa les deje un Edward o un Jake (segun su preferencia, aunque yo prefiero a Edward ;D) debajo de su arbolito, o en su cuarto con moño, o como ustedes deseen ... o de perdis un boleto SOLO DE IDA, a Forks :D quien diga que no quiere ir miente...**

**Felices fiestas**

**las ama**

**aLe***


	4. Secretos

**Summary: **Cuando Edward conoce a Bella, sabe que es la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja... entonces si es perfecta ¿Porque está sola? A veces prefieres vivir…

Disclaimer: Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente… pero la historia es absolutamente mía mía mía :D

* * *

"**La irracionalidad de una cosa no es un argumento en contra de su existencia, sino más bien, una condición de ella" **

**Nietzsche  
**

**"Gran parte de lo mejor de nosotros está ligado a nuestro amor por la familia, eso se mantiene como la medida de nuestra estabilidad porque mide nuestro sentido de lealtad"**

**Haniel Long,**

* * *

**EPVO**

Mis papas parecían un poco ausentes, se volvieron a parar adelante del montón de fotos y tomaron una, se sentaron en el sillón frente a nosotros.

-_Se que tienen dudas, y les contestaremos hasta donde podamos-_

_-¿los adoptaron?, digo, ¿ellos también llevan el apellido Cullen?- _Alice soltó la primera pregunta.

_-No, ellos no llevan el apellido Cullen, y no son nuestros hijos legítimamente, ya que ellos tienen padres, los Swan y los Hale_- explico Carlisle.

_-¿entonces, porque tanta familiaridad, de donde se conocen?_- Emmet estaba impaciente, quería tener respuestas pronto.

_-No te puedo decir cómo nos conocimos, si te tuviera que contestar algo te mentiría, nos conocimos hace casi dos años, y te puedo decir que son unas excelentes personas-_

_-¿Cómo que no me puedes decir como los conociste?-_

_-No puedo, es mejor que les baste saber que los conocimos, y que son unas de las mejores personas que nos hemos topado, estaban tan solos, y son como nuestros hijos, no sabes cuánto nos sorprenden, son inteligentes, pero sobre todo, se aman, se protegen demasiado entre ellos, Jasper es capaz de morir antes de que lleguen a tocar a Bella o Rose_- Esme estaba como mama gallina.

_-¿y sus papas?-_ pregunte.

_-eso es algo que solo ellos les pueden contestar-_

_-dijiste dos años, ¿verdad?, hace dos años Bella estuvo desaparecida_- medito Alice, vi como se pusieron tensos mis papas, y Esme miro hacia un lado antes de contestar.

-_hay cosas que a mí no me corresponde contar-_

_-¿entonces no estuvo desaparecida? Tu sabes donde estuvo-_ acuso Emmet.

_-Claro que yo sé, entre ellos y nosotros no hay secretos, yo conozco cada aspecto de su vida, porque crees que me dieron las llaves de su casa tan rápido, ellos nos llaman papas porque nos quieren y nos aprecian, pero sobre todo por la confianza que nos tenemos, y sobre eso de Bella, solo ella sabrá si algún día se los cuenta-_

_-No lo puedo creer Esme, tú sabes el secreto mejor guardado de la última década en la farándula-_ dijo emocionada Alice.

-_Mary Alice, ese es un tema muy serio, y si ha sido tan bien guardado por la gente que lo sabe es porque es algo muy delicado, y te pediría, mas bien, te ordeno que nunca saques ese tema con Bella- _la reprendió Carlisle, a Alice se le humedecieron los ojos, Carlisle nunca la había regañado.

_-Lo siento… ¿las quieres mas a ellas que a mí?-_ pregunto llorando Alice.

_-Claro que no pequeña_- dijo mi padre haciéndole una seña para que se fuera a sentar a su lado, cuando lo hizo la abrazo y la acerco a él- _las quiero mucho a las tres, Rose y Bella, son dos mujeres muy sorprendentes, y cuando las conocimos ellas estaban en un mal momento, fuimos su apoyo, y fue como una nueva familia, pero nunca haciéndolos menos a ustedes, solo que nunca hubo la oportunidad que se juntaran, ellos son muy especiales, cuidan demasiado quien está a su alrededor, pero no son malos, si se dan la oportunidad de conocerlos, se que nunca los querrán dejar ir y menos tu_- dijo despeinando a mi hermana- _crees que no vi como veías a Jasper_.

_-Es que Jasper es tan guapo-_

_-¿Bella esta con Jasper?, digo me refiero a si esta de ser pareja-_ pregunte, antes de que la duda se me atorara en la garganta.

_-Claro que no Edward, ellos se quieren demasiado, Jasper es el apoyo de Bella, y para él, ella es como una muñequita a la que cuida de todo, muchas veces los veras juntos y abrazados, y algunos a veces piensan que son pareja, pero no, ellos son muy cariñosos, pero hasta ahí, solo amor fraternal-_ mi mama se rio de mi pregunta.

_-simplemente ellos, han sufrido mucho, y nuestro amor por ellos es mucho, pero no más que por ustedes, no tienen idea de cómo nos acoplamos a ellos, es muy interesante hablar con Jasper, ya que le interesa la historia, o ver a Rose cuando comenta algo sobre su carrera, o oír a Bella cantar y reír por toda la casa, lo que quiero que entiendan es que ellos son muy especiales para nosotros-_

_-¿entonces porque lo mantuvieron en secreto?-_ cuestiono Emmet.

_-de hecho no estuvo en secreto, solo que nunca se conocieron, miren, cuando los conocimos, ellos vivieron en nuestra casa un tiempo, y en ese tiempo ustedes estuvieron en Estados Unidos en la escuela de Arte, todo coincidió_-

Mi madre nos giro la foto que había agarrado de la repisa de la chimenea, en ella salían Jasper Rosalie, y Bella con mis papas en la sala de la casa, sonreían y parecían una familia feliz, yo nunca los vi en mi casa, pero esa foto había sido tomada ahí, era una de las varias casa que ellos tenían, pero nunca invitaba a nadie a esa, decían que solo eran para la familia, y ahí estaba ellos, y ahora que hago memoria…

_-¿eso quiere decir que los cuartos que permanecen cerrados?-_

-_Son de ellos, los tres cuarto de la casa que están bajo llave son de ellos, y nunca los abro, porque hay pertenencias de todos ellos en cada cuarto-_ explico Esme.

_-Todo es un lio_- suspiro Alice.

_-No traten de entenderlo, es muy difícil entender todo cuando no sabes las dos partes de la historia, pero la otra no sé si algún día la oigan… mejor disfruten en conocerlos, se que se llevaran bien-_

_- sí, está bien-_ contestamos los tres al mismo tiempo, aunque nos habían dejado confundidos, por lo menos sabíamos un poco más.

_-será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es un poco tarde- _decía Carlisle poniéndose de pie, todos lo seguimos, Esme apago todas las luces, y nos dirigimos a la salida, cerro bien la casa, nos fuimos todos en el carro de papa, porque nos invitaría a cenar a un restaurant, cuando íbamos por la carretera, Esme nos vio por el retrovisor y lo que dijo me dejo confundido.

_-Edward, Emmet, pase lo que pase, no toquen a Bella_- la vimos un poco confundidos – _solo háganme caso, no se les ocurra abrazarla, hasta que ella les demuestre confianza, o ten por seguro que no habrá poder humano que te quite a Jasper de encima, se que ella en poco tiempo les demostrara confianza, vi que le cayeron bien, pero con ella deben de llevar las cosas con mucha calma-_

Si pensaba que estaba confundido e intrigado, ahora no podía explicar lo que era mi cabeza, era todo un lio…

**BPVO**

La junta fue todo un lio todo por un error de firmas, error de las secretarias, error de todos, en fin, necesitaba calmarme, iban a ser las dos de la mañana, y estaba agotada, me acomode mejor en el asiento de la camioneta de Jazz, ya íbamos hacia la casa, veía por la ventana los pocos árboles que se alcanzaban a divisar a la orilla de la carretera, y pensaba en el… Edward, que nombre tan original, hace mucho que no oía a alguien que se llamara así, hay Isabella si serás idiota, deja de pensar en él, tú no puedes estar con nadie, además de que él nunca te querría a su lado si se enterara de lo que te paso, estas demasiado MARCADA.

Al paso de media hora íbamos llegando a la casa, en cuanto puse un pie dentro, corrí hacia mi cuarto deseándoles buenas noches a Ross y a Jazz, que no andaban mejor que yo, se veían muy cansados, me di un baño muy rápido y me dormí en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada.

Al siguiente día me pare con los primeros rayos del Sol, Maldición, se me olvido cerrar las cortinas, me gire en la cama, pero no me pude dormir, así que decidí bajar por un vaso de leche, me coloque el albornoz y lo sujete a mi cintura, llevaba mi preciosa pijama a juego de short y blusa de satín negro, cortesía de Rose, obviamente, y me puse las pantuflas a medio camino, baje y casi me voy de espaldas, en la cocina estaban los Cullen.

_-Lo siento, no quisimos despertarte_- me decía Edward desde el lugar donde estaban sentado alrededor de la barra desayunador, no comían nada, solo platicaban los tres.

_-No te preocupes, solo que me sorprendí, y no, ustedes no me despertaron, es solo que como casi nunca sale el sol por aquí, no cerré las cortinas-_ explique mientras me dirigía hacia el refrigerador, para ir por mi preciado vaso de leche, mi madre solía dármelo de pequeña cuando no podía dormir, siempre me ayudo.

_-ah, y ¿y pudieron resolver sus problemas ayer en el trabajo?- _me pregunto Alice, y yo me fui a sentar a su lado, para así quedar a frente al grandote y al de cabello cobrizo, por alguna razón me caían bien, era bueno platicar con gente nueva de vez en cuando.

_-Sí, errores de oficina, pero lo bueno es que todo se resolvió- le_ di un sorbo a mi vaso y en eso apareció Rose en la cocina, vestía igual que yo, solo que su conjunto era Rojo, aunque se acabara de despertar, Rose parecía modelo.

_-Buenos Días-_ dijo a secas, le molestaba pararse temprano, jalo otro banco y se sentó junto a mí, quitándome mi vaso.

_-Búscate tu vaso Hale-_ le dije fingiendo enojo. Pero ella me ignoro olímpicamente y se dirigió a Emmet.

_-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?-_

_-Grabaremos en un rato, Esme no debe de tardar en llegar, nos pidió que nos adelantáramos- _pude ver unas cuantas miradas de Emmet mientras hablaba, y me di cuenta de que le gustaba mi hermana, cuando me sorprendió mirando se sonrojo un poco, casi imperceptible, y sonrió tímidamente desviando la mirada.

-_Buenos días a todos_- dijo Jazz entrando a la cocina, siempre andaba de buen humor, se acerco y nos dio un beso en la frente a Rose y a mí, después le dio uno en la mejilla a Alice, haciendo que sus ojos se abriera de ¿emoción?, decidí dejarlo pasar, no me iba a poner de Celestina por el mundo **(N/A: CELESTINA: SE LE DICE ASI EN MEXICO, A LAS PERSONAS QUE ANDAN JUNTANDO PAREJITAS, OSEASE DE CUPIDO**). Saludo a los dos hermanos Cullen de un toque en el hombro.

_-¿Qué tal chicos como están?-_ se sentó a un lado de ellos, como si los conociera de toda la vida, realmente les debieron de caer bien a mi hermano para que los tratara así, y no digo que sea grosero con la demás gente, pero con ellos hasta se veía cierta confianza… Relájate Bella, de seguro levantarte temprano ya te está haciendo daño.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin interés, del clima, de algo de moda, un poco de deportes y al final estuvimos muy entretenidos oyendo una historia de Emmet sobre que una vez fue arrestado porque creyeron que era Travesti, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? no lo sé, la historia estaba demasiado revuelta pero era muy divertido oír a Emmet tratar de defender su punto, de que por usar una blusa pegada no te pueden decir Travesti.

_-Me da mucho gusto verlos así, conviviendo y felices_- decía Esme desde la entrada de la cocina.

-_Hola mamá-_contestamos todos al mismo tiempo, soltando un carcajada por eso.

_-Hola mis amores, bueno prepárense tenemos un día largo- supe que se refería a ellos- Bella, hable con Eleazar y está de acuerdo con eso que nos pediste, te parece si te los traigo en fin de semana-_

_-Me parece perfecto, Gracias mama_- me pare y le di un abrazo._ –esto es muy importante para mí-_ y lo era, solamente ellos sabían que tan importante era ver a esos niños.

_-Bueno, será mejor que nos arreglemos, tenemos miles de cosas que hacer, ah por cierto Esme, saldremos de la ciudad-_ empezó a contar Rose.

_-¿y eso?-_

_-Tenemos asuntos que atender del hotel, ya sabes Relaciones Publicas, bueno en fin, yo andaré en España, y obvio Jazz se irá con Bella a Italia, será cuestión de unos 4 días, pero ya sabes cualquier cosa nos llamas al móvil-_

_-Está bien, cuídense mucho, Suerte-_ se despidió mamá de nosotros, y nosotros con un nos vemos pronto nos despedimos de sus hijos, subimos cada uno para hacer su equipaje, saldríamos en cuestión de horas y todavía teníamos que ir antes a la oficina por unos papeles…

Genial, por fin me quería quedar en casa, y tenía que hacer este viaje, aunque a lo mejor, es mejor así, poniendo distancia de por medio entre esos preciosos ojos verdes y yo, debe de ser la atracción del momento a mi no me puede gustar el… nunca lo pondría en peligro ¿o sí?

**EPVO**

Se veía preciosa en su pequeña pijama, lástima que estábamos acompañados de tanta gente, ¿Qué piensas Edward Cullen? Me golpee mentalmente, Esme me había pedido ayer, cuando después de cenar Alice, Emmet y papa, andaban escogiendo un postre, que si me quería acercar a Bella lo hiciera pero que con mucha precaución, además de que solo lo hiciera si de en verdad me interesaba, pero me advirtió que lo más seguro es que me rechazara.

Ese día la vi salir con su maleta acompañada de Jasper, ya que Rose se había ido media hora antes que ellos en su convertible, por alguna razón me encantaba ver a Bella, podía adivinar que detrás del rostro era más maravillosa, pero en su mirada se veía mucha ¿esperanza?, ese día también me sorprendió viéndola, solo me sonrió a lo lejos antes de que subiera a la camioneta.

Habían pasado dos días, y todavía faltaban otros dos para que regresaran, por hoy acabábamos de terminar de grabar en su casa, Esme había salido un momento, y me había pedido que checara que todos los de producción salieran y cerrara la casa. A mí me urgía que se fueran, tenía que ir a hablar con Alice de algo que me tenía muy intrigado, y que no había tenido oportunidad de comentárselo.

Anduve vagando un rato por la sala, entonces me detuve en la chimenea, no había tenido oportunidad de contemplar todas las fotografías, tenían montones, pero lo más raro es que había muchas en las que no salía Bella, algunas de viajes, otras de cuando estuvieron en la escuela, y muchas más, había algo en unas fotos que no alcanzaba a distinguir, en las pocas en las que salía, se apreciaban cambios, pero no lograba captarlos, sabía que estaban ahí, pero mi subconsciente no los reconocía.

Había dos, que tome entre mis manos, en la primera salían tirado sobre la nieve Jasper, Rosalie y Bella, sonreían divertidos, en su cara había cariño, y en su mirada era la de una persona feliz, pero en la segunda foto, que era la que ayer Esme nos enseño, del tiempo que vivieron con ellos, era ella, aunque sonreía había algo atrás de esa sonrisa, sus ojos no parecían tener vida, no brillaban como en las demás.

_-Termínanos-_ me dijo un camarógrafo a mis espaldas.

El sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, sonreí irónicamente para mi, definitivamente Edward Cullen, te estás volviendo loco, ¿Qué hacía yo comparando fotos?, las deje en su sitio y salí de la casa cerrándola bien.

Corrí hacia los cuartos del set, hasta que tope con el de Alice, toque la puerta, hasta que me dijo que ya abría.

_-¿Qué paso Edward?- _me dijo mi pequeña hermana cuando abrió la puerta.

_-Alice, quiero preguntarte unas cosas, vamos a dar un paseo por el patio-_

Solo me vio confundida, pero enseguida entro por su suéter y un gorro, y salimos, no dije nada en todo el trayecto, no quería que nadie nos escuchara, ya que si llegaba a oídos de Esme me metería en problemas. Cuando salimos vimos a Emmet a lo lejos, estaba donde iniciaba el bosque a las espaldas del set, nos acercamos a él, para ver que veía tan detenidamente.

_-¿Qué ves Emmet?-_ le pregunto Alice cuando estuvimos muy cerca de el.

_-Este bosque es muy raro, si te das cuenta después de 10 metros, tu vista no distingue bien, esta demasiado tupido, además de que el piso, pareciera que se dibujaran caminos, ha de ser todo un laberinto-_ parecía emocionado con eso, sabía que a él le encantaban los retos.

Pero tenia razón, no me había fijado bien, pero en el suelo dentro del bosque parecían un montón de caminos, alrededor de todos los arboles, no creo que nadie se pueda meter ahí, se perdería de buenas a primera.

_-Entonces ¿Qué me querías preguntar?- _pregunto Alice acostándose en el suelo, un poco antes de donde iniciaban los grandes árboles.

Me senté a lado de ella, y Emmet pareció salir de su trance de Robín Hood, porque se sentó al otro lado de ella, los dos la veíamos, siempre nos sorprendía que en ese pequeño cuerpo cupiera tanta energía.

_-La vez que hablamos con nuestros papas, mencionaste algo, y quisiera que me contaras respecto a eso-_ le dije titubeando, no sabía si me contaría.

_-Dispara Edward, ¿Qué quieres sabes?-_

_-Tu comentaste, que hace dos años Bella estuvo desaparecida, ¿a qué te referías?-_ sus ojos se clavaron en mi.

_-Mira si les cuento, ¿me prometen que no le dirán nada a nadie, y mucho menos a mamá?_- nos decía señalándonos a los dos.

_-Lo prometemos, cuéntanos Alice-_ suplicaba Emmet.

_-Confió en ustedes_- mi pequeña hermana se puso muy seria, entonces el asunto si era delicado.

_-Ellos formaron su grupo cuando iban en el colegio, ya saben el de la foto de la sala, bueno, fueron muy famosos, de hecho ahora que volvieron han vendidos millones de discos, pero en fin ese no es el punto, en ese tiempo, pues se empezaron a dar a conocer, obvio a mí me gustaba Jasper desde ese tiempo, así que me metí a páginas de Internet y demás, para averiguar cosas de ellos, pero como venían de familias pudientes, casi no había información de ellos-_ se quedo callada, viendo al cielo como si fuera transportada a la época que contaba.

_-tiempo después, Bella desapareció, no salía en ninguna revista ni nada, cuando les preguntaban a los Hale por ella, no respondían, yo me puse a investigar y supe que se había metido a estudiar una Licenciatura, el grupo no se presento y así fue por mucho tiempo, pero tiempo después, ellos se volvieron a reunir, ofrecieron un concierto, y déjame decirte que fue muy bueno, yo fui, entonces todo mundo pensó que regresarían, pero después de eso, Bella volvió a desaparecer, la buscaron por todo el mundo, los reporteros no la encontraron, y al poco tiempo también desaparecieron Rosalie y Jasper, era como si se los hubiera comido la tierra, no había rastros de ellos por ningún lado, te lo juro, fue imposible encontrarlos, y te lo digo porque yo misma vi como mucha gente los busco y sabes que para mí no hay nada imposible, bueno solo eso_- eso si me sorprendió, que Alice no haya podido obtener algo era sumamente raro.

_-y miren no me enorgullezco de eso, pero bueno, en ese tiempo yo salía con un tipo que trabajaba para la policía y le pedí que los buscara en alguna base de datos- _decía apenada_- pero no estaban, ni siquiera aparecían en el registro, nada, solo sus propiedades, que para ese tiempo todo mundo sabía que estaban abandonadas, este asunto se manejo con mucho cuidado, ninguna revista lo público, y lo único que supe por Fanny, te acuerdas de Fanny mi amiga de directora de la revista Vogue, bueno ella me dijo que los abogados de ellos, habían mandando varios millones a cada editorial para que no publicaran nada de su desaparición-_

_-Todo fue muy raro, pero nada se público, además de que estamos hablando de familias influyentes en Inglaterra, y meses después aparecieron como si nada, obviamente nadie comento nada porque ningún paparazzi consiguió la noticia de donde estaban, pero es algo muy manejado en el medio, si algún día lo llegan a saber será como encontrar el tesoro al final del arcoíris, para todos es el secreto mejor guardado, porque no solo fue que salieran del país, desaparecieron sus papeles, fue como si por algunos meses ellos no hubiera existido-_

_-y sabes que es lo mas intrigante-_

_-no, ¿Qué es?-_ preguntamos los dos ansiosos.

-_que el tiempo que ellos desaparecieron, fue el mismo tiempo que mis papas los tuvieron en su casa, de donde se tomaron la foto que vimos hace días, algo muy grave debió de haber pasado, para que los llevaran justo a esa casa, ustedes mismo saben que es imposible llegar ahí, está muy bien escondida, y nadie que no sepa de su existencia la encuentra-_

Ella tenía razón en eso, esa casa estaba escondida, era para cuando no querían que nadie los molestara, estaba también ubicada en el mero centro de un bosque, cerca de Canadá.

-_Además, no sé si recuerdan, pero en ese tiempo, Esme y Carlisle, nos dijeron que habían ido a pasar unas largas vacaciones al Hotel Atlantis-_

_-Es cierto, hasta me trajeron muchos recuerditos de las Bahamas-_ comento Emmet.

_-Entonces ¿nos mintieron?- _

_-Pues se podría decir que si, ya que ellos los mantuvieron escondidos-_

_-esto no tiene ni pies ni cabezas, primero no nos quieren decir como los conocieron, y después me entero que aparte de todo nos mintieron-_ bufe

_-Si lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo nada, pero tiene razón Carlisle, es mejor no preguntar, algún día la verdad saldrá a la luz_- concluyo Alice.

Después de esa platica, preferí ya no preguntar mas, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, descubriría más cosas, y quedaría más confundido.

Los siguientes dos días habían pasado rápido, no nos había tocado grabar en la casa, así que todo estuvo tranquilo, y cuando menos lo pensé, había llegado el día mas esperado, hoy habían regresado, los había visto hace un rato llegar a su casa.

Como al medio día, estaba con mis hermanos en mi cuarto, y gracias a no sé qué casualidad de la vida, me había tocado con ventana dando al patio de ellos, estábamos ensayando unos libretos y compartíamos ideas sobre cómo interpretar mejor, trataba de aprenderme mis líneas…

_-Miren_- nos hablo Emmet que estaba asomado viendo por la ventana como niño chiquito.

_-¿Qué Emmet, se te apareció una ardilla?-_ me burle.

_-Cállate y mueve tu trasero hacia acá-_

A regañadientes me dirigí hacia la ventana, pensé que sería una tontería, pero no, en medio del Claro estaban Jasper Rose que parecían hablar con Bella, como pidiéndole algo, ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos, Bella les dio un beso en la mejilla a los dos, los abrazo y les sonrió, se abrocho su chamarra y comenzó a caminar.

Pensé que veía mal, o que mi vista me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no, ella fue adentrándose en el bosque, hasta que su silueta se perdió entre los árboles.

_-Esa chica se va a perder-_ susurro Emmet, y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, ella se perdería ahí…

* * *

**Holaaaa... bueno paso disculpandome primero por mi retraso.. ya que estuve enferma y llevo mas de una semana en cama, pero grax a dios ya voy saliendo de eso..**

**Feliz año nuevo¬¬ bien tarde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, mis mejores deseos para ustedes, que este año encuentren al Leon de su vida... en fin**

**El cap... se que a muchas no les gusta que las tenga con la duda, pero no se desesperen, todavia falta que pasen muchas cosas para que sepan la verdad, ademas, eso que conto Alice, es casi que la base de esta historia... en fin.. espero que sigan en sintonia conmigo... y no se vayan de la historia, porque esta llegara hasta el final, no piensen que en algun momento la dejare colgada... nooo. esta llegara hasta el final... y tendra varios capitulos o muchos... depende.... **

**un favor, pasen a mi perfil hay un poll sobre unas historias que subire, pero para que me digan cual les interesa, pueden escoger dos opciones :D pueden votar por las dos, por una,, como gusten pero pases, y en mi perfil esta la informacion de las historias... se los agradecere muxo...**

**bueno nos vemos pronto....gracias por leer y muchas gracias a los que agregaron esta historia a las alertas y favoritos, se les agradece....**

**_un Besote enorme y por ustedes escribi este cap: amys cullen y Bella Uchija. :D grax._**

**ahora si... un monton de ondas positivas... nos leemos pronto....**

**Regalame una Sonrisa... Regalame un Review... ya que son Gratis... y me haces muy feliz :D**

**x0x0... ZoaL***


	5. Alma de niño

**Summary: **Cuando Edward conoce a Bella, sabe que es la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja... entonces si es perfecta ¿Porque está sola? A veces prefieres vivir…

Disclaimer: Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente… pero la historia es absolutamente mía mía mía :D

**NOTA: ESPERO QUE LO LEAN AUNQUE YA ME HABIA TARDADO.. SIEMPRE LO HE DICHO.. TODAS MIS HISTORIAS LAS VOY A TERMINAR.... NOS VEMOS ABAJO**

* * *

5. ALMA DE NIÑO

**El tiempo es hoy, tienes que entender, que ayer ya pasó y mañana no fue, en mi corazón te espera un rincón, en donde crecer en paz sin temor.**

**Y que cada día, mirando las estrellas hagamos la promesa de ser siempre uno los dos.**

**Solo quiero verte reír solo quiero hacerte feliz solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor, quédate hoy, quédate aquí.**

**-Verte Reír- Axel Fernando- **

**EPVO**

Nos quedamos unos momentos asomados por la ventana, yo tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento Bella regresara por el camino andado saliera de entre los espesos arboles y pinos, pero mis esperanzas no sirvieron, cuando vi que Jasper y Rosalie regresaban a la casa como si nada hubiera pasado. O tal vez iban por sus cosas para alcanzar a Bella.

_-Vamos-_ Salí jalando a mis hermanos por los brazos, no les di tiempo de reaccionar y cuando salimos de la locación ya no hubo que empujarlos mas ellos solos empezaron a caminar, me siguieron en silencio hasta la gran puerta de la casa Hale-Swan.

_-Hola-_ nos recibió Rose ¿alegre?, después de tocar la puerta.

_-Mmm, hola-_ no supe que mas decir.

_-Creo que este es el momento en el que ustedes pasan a la casa- _dijo Jazz divertido viendo la escena desde el principio de las escaleras, venia bajando.

Asentí y no supe si mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo, y pase, ellos se veían muy relajados, entonces empecé a cuestionarme si tal vez no nos estábamos volviendo paranoicos. Nos dirigieron a la sala, gire un poco mi vista para ver a mis hermanos un poco más tranquilos, Emmet hasta se veía sonrojado y eso era difícil, el solo se sonrojaba si le gustaba alguien, pero casi pasaba imperceptible, necesitaba conocerlo mucho para notar este pequeño detalle.

Había caído en la cuenta de que le gustaba Rosalie, pero sabía que eso sería tal vez un problema, Emmet era mujeriego, no está en sus planes tener una relación formal, y por lo poco que he sabido, Rosalie no es de las mujeres que después de una noche las dejas, ella estaba estudiada, instruida, es culta, toda una mujer de mundo igual que la preciosa Isabella, y lo más importante es que tenía un hermano guardián que destrozaría a quien se le ocurriera utilizar a su hermana así.

_-¿y se puede saber a qué se debe su visita?-_ pregunto Rose cuando ya estuvimos sentados en la sala.

_-Pensé que habías dicho que podíamos venir a visitarlos- _se adelanto Emmet a responder.

_-Es cierto_- contesto divertida- _Perdón por pensar que venían por algo mas-_ nos quedamos callados, de hecho si íbamos por algo más.

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-_ pregunto Jasper cuando recapacito sobre nuestro silencio.

_-Vinimos porque vimos a su hermana internarse en el bosque, y pensamos que tal vez necesitarías ayuda para ir a buscarla- _respondí.

_-¿alguna vez has entrado a este bosque?- _me cuestiono la rubia.

_-No-_

_-¿y aun así viniste a ofrecernos tu ayuda para buscar a mi hermana?-_ asentí y ella solo rio.

-_No le veo la gracia, Bella anda metida en el bosque se puede perder_- vi que por un momento se puso tensa, pero Jasper toco su mano calmándola, se regalaron una mirada… ¿cómplice? Y ella volvió a estar como si nada.

_-No te preocupes, a ella no le pasara nada-_ nos afirmo Jasper.

_-¿pero qué dices… has visto ese bosque?… se va a perder… definitivamente- _hablo Alice por primera vez.

_-no lo hará, miren, porque mejor no nos relajamos y regálame-_ vio su reloj_- 1 hora y te demostrare que ella aparecerá por ese lugar-_ levanto su brazo y apunto con su dedo índice el mismo lugar por el que ella había entrado, lo vimos confusos, pero aceptamos.

_-Bueno en vista de que se quedaran un rato, traeré algo para comer, ¿me acompañas Alice?-_ la rubia se llevo a mi hermana a la cocina.

Nosotros nos sentamos en el sillón mas grande, Jasper saco un control y aplano un botón, parecía de una televisión, pero yo no veía ninguna por aquí.

_-Creo que están jugando los Jets-_ ¿los Jets? Pero si los Jets son de NY como veríamos ese partido, además de que no había televisión.

Pero claro Edward, nunca des nada por sentado, cuando menos lo espere se oyó un ruidito muy bajo como cuando deslizar una hoja bajo una puerta y vi que del techo se movían unas cuantas cosas, y bajo una pantalla de plasma, mejor dicho una enorme pantalla de plasma, vi que Emmet estaba a punto de babear: televisión, tecnología, cosas raras, y futbol, las cosas con las que Emmet podría sobrevivir.

_-Trajimos unos bocadillos- _dijo Rose entrando seguida de Alice, las dos venían con bandejas de comida, entre botana, sándwiches, refrescos, y hasta helado… ahh claro la última cosa que necesita Emmet para sobrevivir… comida, con esto tendríamos a un oso muy satisfecho.

Se sentaron en el sillón junto al nuestro, con revistas de moda entre ellas, le había dado en el punto clave a mi pequeña hermana, se enfrascaron en una amena platica sobre diseñadores, yo me dedique a platicar con Emmet y Jazz, este ultimo me había demostrado ser muy agradable, además de que nos hacían sentir muy bien en su casa, la botana pronto fue desapareciendo mientras también acababa el partido, entonces me di cuenta de que habían pasado casi dos horas… ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

Pareció que había leído mi pensamiento porque en seguida lo oí reír.

_-oh me equivoque, dos horas en vez de una-_ dijo como si nada, todos giramos la cabeza y vimos a Bella saliendo entre los árboles, caminaba con un paso lento, como pidiéndole permiso a sus pies para moverse.

-¿_Está bien?-_ pregunto preocupada Alice.

_-Si… creo_- dudo Rose, que en seguida le dedico una mirada de advertencia a Jasper, y este como resorte se paro del sillón, de dirigió hacia la puerta pero no la abrió, como era de vidrio, estuvo viéndola hasta que Bella llego a la casa.

_-pequeña- _susurro Jasper.

_-Estoy bien-_ parecía que quería convencerse a ella misma, no la podía ver porque Jasper la tenía en un abrazo, cuando se soltó, di un suspiro y se percato de que tenían visitas.

_-Hola-_ trato de sonreír pero parecía una mueca.

_-Hola-_ fui el único que conteste, ya que era al que ella veía, me perdí en sus ojos, se veían algo vacios, y alrededor de ellos unas fuertes manchas rojas, ella había estado llorando, ¿pero porque?

_-Me daré un baño, en unos momentos bajo-_ dijo antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, y salió disparada de la sala.

_-Bueno, está bien-_ dijo Jasper relajado y volviéndose a sentar en el sillón como si nada hubiera pasado.

_-¿entonces, se quedan a cenar?- _Rosalie también parecía de lo más tranquila, como si hubiera entrado por ahí la señora del servicio para decirle que ya se iba.

_-Creo que…-_ sabía que mi hermana se negaría, todavía le daba algo de pena estar con Jazz.

_-Por favor-_ le suplico este, y supe que nos quedaríamos a cenar, ella no le diría que no a él.

_-Sí, nos quedamos los tres a cenar- _dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_-bueno entonces, vamos a la cocina-_ Rose se levanto y le pidió a Alice que la acompañara-_y en una media hora, ¿puedes poner la mesa Jazz?- _el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza y ellas salieron…

Me seguía dando cuenta de varias cosas, y es que mientras más los conocía más raros se me hacían, era unas personas agradables, pero desconcertantes.

**BPVO**

Trate de no pensar en nada mas, me dedique a sacar mi ropa, y bañarme, venia hecha una pena, toda mi ropa enlodada, y no es para menos, me había tumbado en la tierra, mientras contaba todo lo que en tantos días no había podido contar, mientras lloraba hasta que mis ojos ya no pudieran mas, era el único lugar donde realmente demostraba cuanto era lo que me dolía el corazón.

Sentí las gotas de agua en mi cuerpo, y me volví a perder en ellas, me hubiera gustado no pensar en nada mas, quedarme horas ahí, pero sabía que Edward checaba muchas cosas de mí, lo vi en su mirada cuando llegue.

El me ponía muy nerviosa, es como si supiera lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, y no entendía por qué ya que apenas teníamos unos pocos días de conocernos, y aunque trate de negarlo, cuando Salí de la ducha, me arregle bien, me quería sentir un poco bonita, sabía que era imposible para mí, pero algunas veces, imaginaba lo que era volver a tener una pareja…

**EPVO**

Al poco rato ya nos encontrábamos sentados en el comedor y solo por decir, el comedor es precioso, soy hombre y por lo regular no suelo fijarme mucho en los detalles de una casa, o su decoración, pero esta diferente y no solo por el hecho de que mi madre la decoro, si no porque da la impresión de ser una guarida, un lugar secreto y sagrado para los que la habitan.

En cualquier espacio de la casa había un foto de ellos, o recuerdos de algún lugar del mundo que hubieran visitado los tres, según las grandes historias que Jasper me había contado.

El comedor es grande de 12 sillas pero colocaron solo los seis puestos del final de la mesa para comer, tres y tres unos frente a otros, nadie ocuparía la cabecera, pero era mejor ya que la pared que está de espaldas de esta era una enorme ventana, que da una panorámica del bosque igual que la mayoría de la casa… Simplemente hermoso.

Jasper nos dijo que nos podíamos sentar donde quisiéramos. Rose apareció enseguida con Alice que traían todos los refractarios con comida que colocaron en el centro de la mesa desprendiendo un riquísimo olor… Me senté junto con mis hermanos y a los pocos minutos apareció Bella sentando frente a mí, junto a Jasper, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una bonita blusa color uva, esos colores oscuros hacían que remarcaran de un preciosa manera su piel blanca, se desenvolvió como si nada hubiera pasado haces unos minutos cuando llego del bosque, la mire interrogativa y ella solo sonrió… por alguna razón se formo una sonrisa automáticamente en mi cara, y bueno no era para menos, ella me había sonreído a mi…

La comida paso divertida entre las bromas de Emmet y las contra-bromas de Rose, la verdad es que los dos hacían muy buena química, todos nos reímos hasta Bella… y me encanto su risa, la verdad es que aunque no hubiera hablado mucho con ella, Bella me gustaba y mucho, tenía algo… el no sé qué… que que se yo, aparte de que sus preciosos ojos chocolate parecían guardar muchos secretos…

Cuando Emmet alabo la comida de Rose, esta se limito a decir que había aprendido de Bella, haciendo que esta se sonrojara… después vimos películas y la tarde se nos fue en eso, nunca pensé que nos lleváramos tan bien, pero ellos son muy agradables, nos trataban como amigos y nos hacían sentir en casa.

Antes de irnos, nos invitaron a una fiesta, cuando preguntamos donde seria, dijeron que allí en su casa, al medio día, al llegar a nuestros cuartos en el set, Alice estaba muy emocionada, y aunque tarde mucho la convencí de que se fuera a dormir.

Desperté por un ruido como de una aspiradora demasiado fuerte para ser cierto, me asome por la ventana y lo que vi me dejo asombrado, tanto que tuve que salir al balcón para cerciorarme de que fuera cierto, cuando estuve en el balcón me di cuenta de que no era el único, muchos estaban ahí viendo todo esto.

El terreno que pertenecía a los Hale y Swan que sería como un patio gigantesco, estaba lleno de juegos inflables, y muchos juegos infantiles, mesitas para niños, globos, y demás, parecía el reino de los niños, había hasta una piñata, vi a Bella dar instrucciones a la gente que les estaba ayudando, en lo que ella acomodaba mas sillas.

Me metí rápido a mi cuarto, me bañe y vestí de prisa, ni siquiera desayune, pero a los siguientes minutos ya estaba entrando a su patio y es que no había cerca ni nada que nos dividiera.

_-¿necesitas ayuda?-_ le dije ayudándola con una silla.

-Edward…- sonrió alegremente y me dio un beso en la mejilla_- No te molestes, nosotros los invitamos a ustedes… pero no me digas que ya es medio día- _dijo preocupada formándose una pequeña arruga en medio de sus cejas.

_-No pequeña, solo que te vi y pensé que tal vez necesitaras ayuda-_ dije acariciando su frente borrando ese ceño fruncido, se sorprendió con mi tacto, y contrario a lo que pensé no se quito, su piel era muy suave, como fina seda, me gusto lo que sentí, ella solo suspiro.

_-Sera mejor que nos apuremos, me ayudas con las sillas- _se alejo de mi como si nada, dándome la espalda.

También ahí andaban Emmet y Alice que llegaron antes que yo a ayudar, y por obvias razones también estaban Jasper y Rosalie

Entre todos hicimos el trabajo muy rápido, muchas sillas acomodadas, muchísimos globos más de los que ya había, en fin, un paraíso infantil, pero no entendía, ella nos había invitado a una fiesta pero a una ¿fiesta de niños?

Al punto del medio día dos autobuses entraron por el sendero hacia la casa, se veían desde lejos, vi a Bella correr desde el otro extremo del patio para llegar a mi lado y jalarme del brazo.

_-Vamos, veras que te encantaran-_ no puse resistencia y me fui con ella, pero es imposible decirle que no, viendo su sonrisa emocionada.

Al llegar a la entrada pude ver que ya allí estaban los Hale con mis hermanos que me veían con cara interrogante.

En cuanto el camión estuvo frente a la casa bajaron unas ¿monjas? de él y después hicieron filas con los niños, calcule alrededor de 80 niños de varias edades.

Se acerco la una monja mayor ahí con ella.

_-Bella, que gusto me da verte nuevamente-_

_-El gusto es mío Madre Superiora, pero pase, ya está todo listo-_

La monja saludo a todos y ordenados pasaron todos iban tranquilos hasta que vieron los juegos y se armo un griterío, todos los niños se pusieron a jugar, y corrieron divertidos por todo el terreno.

Nos dividimos o más bien ya andábamos acomodados en grupos, Rosalie y Emmet, Alice y Jasper y yo con Bella, así la ayudaba con cualquier cosa que necesitara, pero hubo un momento en el que nos pidieron hacernos cargo de todo a mis hermanos y a mí, no entendí bien, pero dijeron que no tardaban y entraron a la casa.

_-Una fiesta de niños… nunca lo hubiera pensado…- _dijo Emmet mientras veía a un niño saltar muy alto en la cama elástica.

_-Sí, ni yo, cada día me sorprenden más-_

Alice llego junto a nosotros pero no dijo nada, solo veía a los niños jugar por todos lados, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos llorosos, entendía perfectamente…. Pasamos un rato así, vigilando que todo estuviera bien, también las monjas nos ayudaban cuando…

_-No lo puedo creer- _dijo Alice emocionada.

Dirigí mi vista hacia donde ella veía y mi corazón dio un vuelvo de ternura, venían saliendo de la casa Jasper, Rosalie y Bella, vestidos de payasos, se dirigieron a un pequeño escenario que había montado después de todos los juegos y los niños los siguieron sentándose para verlos, hicieron un show de más de una hora, arrancando miles de carcajadas de los pequeños, también hicieron juegos con ellos, mis hermanos y yo veíamos fascinados la escena.

Cuando se termino los niños y nosotros gritamos que queríamos más, y aunque ellos también querían, nos indicaron que no se podía, bajando del escenario nos explicaron que era porque todavía iban a servir la comida.

Partieron la piñata y después las monjas acomodaron a todos los niños en las mesas, Bella trataba de ayudar, pero se le complicaba un poco con el traje de payasita.

_-Vete a cambiar yo te cubro- _le dije parándome atrás de ella y tomándola por la cintura.

Se giro y vi que se sonrojo aun con el poco maquillaje que traía pude ver sus preciosas mejillas rojitas, me gusto tenerla entre mis brazos.

_-Gracias, no tardo-_ y otra vez tan rápido se soltó.

Vi que mis hermanos también les habían ofrecido ayuda a los chicos y ahora los tres nos hacíamos cargo de distribuir comida, no tardaron nada y en diez minutos volvieron cambiados y con la cara lavada.

Repartimos bolsitas de dulces después de la comida, y entonces Jasper empezó a sacar unas cajas enormes, vi que salían muchos regalos, regalos que la producción les había dado, para esto era lo que ella había pedido, para estos niños, vi a lo lejos a mi madre con la Directora del Orfanato, ellos no se había adjuntado los regalos, les habían dicho la verdad a las monjas y que eran regalos de la producción.

Cuando empezó a anochecer los niños se fueron, nos abrazaron a todos, hubo comentarios muy divertidos de los niños y por lo que pude ver, ellos los conocían muy bien, porque les hablaban por su nombre como si fueran amigos.

_-Mi Rose aunque tu novio este muy grandote, si se llega a pasar de listo contigo me dices-_Le dijo un niño de 10 años a Rose, mientras se despedía de ella, y le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a Emmet.

_-No, Paul, el no es mi novio, pero no dudare en recurrir a ti si me llega a hacer algo- _le dio un beso en la frente.

Todos nos reímos de las ocurrencias del niño, y Emmet le mando una mirada de advertencia al pequeño, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rosalie.

_-¿Qué?- _se quejo.

_-No intimides a los niños_-

Cuando todos se fueron nos dedicamos a recoger con ayuda de un personal de limpieza, Jasper puso música a todo volumen para que se escuchara hasta el patio, tardamos menos de una hora cuando íbamos entrando a la casa rendidos.

_-¿se quedan a cenar verdad?_- nos invito Rosalie cuando ya solo quedamos los seis.

_-No creo, ustedes deben de estar cansados-_ empezó Alice.

_-nada de eso, tenemos unas hamburguesas de la comida, así que ni se les ocurra irse-_ vi a Bella correr hacia la cocina seguida de Rose y Alice.

Cenamos en la sala, con música de piano de fondo, platicamos mucho y como siempre, estuvimos muy a gusto.

_-Lo que hacen es maravilloso-_ soltó Alice de repente.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Todo lo de hoy, toda la fiesta para esos niños que en su vida van a tener fiestas así, es… muy bueno- _una lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Jasper se paro y salió de la sala, a los poco segundos regreso con siete rosas rojas y se hinco frente a Alice.

_-No llores, las damitas bonitas no deben llorar-_ le seco con su pulgar las lagrimas y le entrego las rosas-_Una por cada lagrima que derramaste-_

_-Gracias-_ dijo mi hermana con un sonrojo impresionante… era imposible sonrojar a Alice.

-_Acompáñame, vamos al estudio y te enseño más fotos de la fiesta del año pasado-_ Jasper la tomo de la mano y la saco de la sala.

_-Bueno nosotros vamos a ver una película… ¿vienen?-_ pregunto Emmet.

_-Yo no gracias-_

_-Yo tampoco-_ me siguió Bella.

_-Entonces vamos señor Oso_- le dijo Rose dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, cerré los ojos y deje caer mi cabeza en el respaldo, me dolía un poco, oí un ruido y cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que Bella había cerrado las enormes persianas de la sala mientras se volvía a sentar junto a mí.

_-¿te sientes bien?- _

_-Me duele un poco la cabeza-_ conteste.

_-Recuéstate con tu cabeza en mi regazo-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Hazlo-_ordeno.

Me acomode en el sillón y puse mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, no dijo nada hasta que empezó a masajear mi frente, se sentía tan bien, también metía sus dedos entre mi cabello, haciendo un efecto relajante.

_-¿Por qué haces eso?- _pregunte.

_-Porque así se irá un poco de tu dolor de cabeza-_

_-No, no me refiero a esto, me refiero a la fiesta-_

_-Ahh porque tengo la posibilidad de darle a esos niños una tarde feliz, en una ciudad para niños creada en mi patio, no tiene precio ver sus sonrisas, esos pobres no tienen la culpa de no tener una familia, y a nosotros nos gusta hacerles un poco más llevadera la situación, también vamos a verlos cada que podemos y compartimos con ellos-_

_-Son muy buenos-_

_-No, somos juntos con las personas que merecen la felicidad, los niños son lo mejor de la vida, nadie tiene derecho a marcar su vida e infancia con experiencias horribles-_ su vista se quedo fija como recordando algo.

_-Lo haces muy bien-_ tome su mano libre y le di un beso en el dorso, pareció sacarla de su pensamiento y esa era mi intención, no me gustaba cuando se ponía seria.

-¿Por qué Alice se puso así?- cambio de tema

_-Alice… Alice es huérfana-_

_-¿Qué? Pero se llama Alice Cullen-_

_-Sí, mira una historia resumida-_ dije acomodando mejor su mano entre la mía – _Yo conocí a Alice cuando íbamos en el Instituto, ella se había ganado una beca, también conocí ahí a Emmet, ninguno de los dos son hijos naturales de mis padres, pero los quieren como tal, cuando terminamos el Colegio, mis padres decidieron adoptar a Alice para poder pagarle los estudios y que tuviera Servicios Médicos por ser una Cullen y lo mismo hicieron con Emmet, solo con la diferencia de que a Emmet se le había muerto su mama hace algunos años, y su papa lo golpeaba, así que no hubo problema cuando mis papas hicieron lo posible por cambiarles los apellidos-_

_-Nunca me imagine eso, siempre pensé que eran hermanos, digo son hermanos pero bueno sabes a lo que me refiero-_

_-Si te entiendo, nadie sabe esta historia, para todos los Cullen son 5, y así somos felices-_

_-¿y el papa de Emmet?-_

_-Murió tiempo después en un accidente automovilístico-_

_-qué pena-_

_-Sí, pero ahora tu contéstame algo-_

_-claro-_dijo ella.

_-Mira no es que me moleste ni nada, solo se me hace extraño que les digas a mis padres, papas, ¿Dónde están tus papas, los Swan?-_ me arrepentí de preguntar, porque se tenso, y su mirada se hizo seria. – _lo siento si no me quieres contestar no hay problema-_

_-Mis padres murieron hace muchos años-_

_-Lo siento mucho yo no…-_

_-no te preocupes Edward, no pasa nada, solo espero que me compartas de tus papas-_

_-Claro que si-_

_-Gracias-_

_-¿y los Hale?-_

_-Amm, pues ellos, mira creo que ustedes lo sabrán tarde o temprano, al fin y al cabo somos como familia… Los Hale andan en algún lugar del mundo, pero nunca se han preocupado por ellos, siempre compensaron con dinero su falta de atención, cuando eran niños nunca estuvieron con ellos, por eso, ellos también les festejan a los niños, les dan lo que ellos no tuvieron- _su explicación me conmovió.

_-No eres como pensaba-_

_-¿Cómo pensabas que era?-_

_-Fría, Vanidosa, Interesada, Toda una Súper Estrella-_

_-Las apariencias engañan- _dijo riéndose.

-_Y mucho, eres una buena persona, hoy que te vi vestida de payaso, me di cuenta de que eras preciosa, por dentro y por fuera-_ me levante apoyándome sobre mi brazo y quede atravesado frente a ella.

Me acerque a ella lentamente, cerro sus ojos y suspiro, mi corazón latía descontroladamente, la iba a besar, estaba a punto de tocar sus labios, cuando ella se movió y me dio un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

_-No te confundas Edward, yo no soy mujer para ti- _se levanto dejándome solo ahí en el sillón.

_-No entiendo, como que no eres mujer para mi… ¿crees que no te merezco?-_ la verdad me enoje un poco al pensar que pensara así.

-_No, yo no te merezco a ti, no soy buena para ti, entiéndelo, y espero que no vuelvas a intentar nada así-_

_-¿Qué es lo que ocultas?-_ le dije antes de que saliera de la sala.

_-Nada-_

_-Hay algo que te atormenta lo veo en tu mirada, y lo voy a descubrir-_

_-Nunca lo vas a descubrir por tu propia cuenta, y es mejor que no lo intentes, búscate a otra, lo digo en serio, yo no soy mujer para ti, soy mala, no te podría hacer feliz-_

_-Me gustas, déjame intentarlo-_

_-No-_

La sujete del brazo y la gire, sus ojos se veían sorprendidos, la tome por la cintura con una mano y con la otra le tome la cara, y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar le robe un beso.

Se trato de zafar pero al cabo de unos segundos se rindió, y me tomo por el cuello, sus labios eran suaves, deliciosos y exquisitos, algo que nunca en mi vida había probado, mordí su labio inferior ganándome un gemido de su parte, el beso se convirtió en algo tierno, hasta que el aire nos hizo falta y separe mi boca de ella solo para hundir mi cara en su cuello.

_-Déjame intentarlo-_ le pedí.

_-No, no puedo, algún día lo entenderás, no puedo-_ se soltó de mi sin que yo tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y subió las escaleras, me quede viendo hacia donde se había ido…

Me quedaría con ella tanto como quisiera… la verdad no… me quedaría a su lado aunque ella no quisiera… yo iba a descubrir que arrastraba Bella Swan…

* * *

**Hola.. si lo se... abandone mucho esta historia... se que es la que menos seguidores tiene.. pero esta historia la aprecio bastante.. asi que para las pocas que me siguen en esta.. no la dejare... ademas por una razon importantisima tendra final... :D porque esta historia yo la estoy haciendo a la realidad... la estoy pasando con personajes creados por mi... y demas... asi que ya saben.. para la que me pregunto pk era especial.. es por eso... mis amigos leen esta historia pero la version que yo escribi primero... donde tiene otros personajes... es la misma historia.. solo que no se llaman Edward y Bella... en fin...**

**Espero les guste el cap.. se les agradece mucho a la gente que me apoya en esta.. a toda la que la agrego a favoritos... y demas.. y es que yo no habia escrito pk tuve un bloqueo.. y escribi una historia pequeña llamada Solo Mia... asi que por eso no habia subido.... **

**y espero que me regalen un review y me digan que les parecio el cap... digo nada les cuesta darme 5 min y decirme como vamos vdd???**

**Les mando muchos besos.. nos vemos pronto (ahora si es cierto) **

**un besoteee**

**ciao...**

**Regalame una sonrisa que son gratis... si???**


	6. Intentando

**Summary: **Cuando Edward conoce a Bella, sabe que es la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja... entonces si es perfecta ¿Porque está sola? A veces prefieres vivir…

Disclaimer: Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente… pero la historia es absolutamente mía mía mía :D

**Gracias a mi beta: **_**Pk****na Pcosa **_**que me ayudo con mi cap.. y soporta mis locuras.. no te me escondas :D... y tmb te lo dedico por ser tu dia querida :D tq amiwa**

* * *

_**Cuando menos te lo esperas sé que no aguanto y te lo grito a los vientos, pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido, ni sospechas cuando te nombre, Yo no me doy por vencido, yo quiero un mundo contigo, juro que vale la pena esperar una señal del destino.**_

_**No me doy por vencido- Luis Fonsi.**_

* * *

**BPVO**

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas con el corazón latiéndome desbocadamente, no sabía que había pasado, bueno si sabía, me había besado, lo que no sabía es por qué yo lo había permitido, después de tanto tiempo cómo yo había permitido que mi gran fortaleza fallara.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me tiré en ella, las luces de la noche alumbraban mi habitación, creando esa atmosfera que tanto me gustaba pero que algunas veces me daba miedo… Soledad en el más puro estilo, solo conmigo.

Toqué mis labios con mi mano y sentí como un cosquilleo, me sentía como una adolescente precoz cuando le dan su primer beso, pero no lo podía evitar, era maravillosa la sensación de su boca contra la mía, nunca pensé volver a sentir algo así, no después de lo que se ha convertido mi vida, prácticamente una carrera contra mi muerte, con limites, ataduras, libre pero amarrada.

Sentí mis lágrimas amigas, y digo amigas porque cuando pasan tanto tiempo en tu cara se vuelven algo de ti, me acurruqué en la orilla de la cama cuando oí que tocaban la puerta.

_-¿Quién?-_ grité.

_-Jasper, ¿puedo pasar?-_

_-Pasa, no tiene seguro-_

Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se acurrucó en mi cama y me abrazó.

_-¿Qué pasó?-_

No le conteste nada, solo enterré mi cara en su pecho y me solté a llorar, como siempre no dijo nada, dejó que me desahogara y esperó a que pasara este episodio, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero debió de haber sido un buen rato, porque cuando logré calmarme también estaba Rose con nosotros.

_-No paso nada_- dije entre espasmos de la sensación de haber llorado tanto.

_-No me digas eso, acabas de llorar a mares- _me recriminó Rose.

-¿_Te gusta verdad?-_ me tentó Jasper a lo que solo asentí con mi cabeza.

-¿y cuál es el problema?-

_-Tú sabes cuál es el problema, yo nunca lo arriesgaría así-_ contesté.

_-Bella no puedes pasarte sola toda la vida-_

_-No tengo opción y tu bien lo sabes- _no me contestaron nada, sabían que yo tenía la razón.

_-¿Qué hizo que bajaras la guardia con él?, y digo no es que me moleste Edward se me hace un tipazo, lo que no entiendo, es por qué si has tenido muchos pretendientes en tan poco tiempo, algunos hasta con anillo de compromiso, y a todos has rechazado, ¿Qué tiene él que para que no lo rechaces?-_

_-Es que, él es diferente, se que si estuviera con él nunca los tendría que dejar, además de que me gusta, me gusta más de lo sano, me gusta más de lo que se supone que me debería de gustar alguien, que aunque me llevo bien con él, tengo poco tiempo de conocerlo, es como si reviviera la mujer que llevo dentro y que he tratado de matar poco a poco-_

_-Deberías de darte una oportunidad-_ intentó Jazz

_-No, el me dejaría en cuanto supiera todo, además no es como si fuera a aceptar estar conmigo a escondidas toda la vida, él no es de esos, se ve que tiene carácter-_

_-Podríamos intentarlo- _Rose me mandó un mirada divertida.

-_Claro que no-_ ataqué.

_-Mira es mejor que no sigamos con esto o terminaras enojada, pero solo deja que el tiempo pase, eres inteligente y sé que encontraras una solución para estar con él-_ explicó Jasper.

_-Que no voy a intentar nada con él-_

_-Tu como yo sabemos que puede que no intentes nada con él, pero sabes que no te resistirás, algo fuerte paso entre ustedes para que tu hayas decidido flaquear tu armadura, te gusta demasiado, así que no creo que seas capaz de mantenerte alejada de él-_

_-Odio que me conozcas tan bien-_ dije enojada.

_-Es mejor que duermas ha sido un día muy ajetreado-_ contestó riéndose.

-_Y ellos ¿ya se fueron?-_ pregunté

_-Si, en cuanto los despedí, fue que vine a tu cuarto-_

_-Está bien, hasta mañana chicos y gracias-_

_-Siempre que quieras-_ se despidieron de mí y cerraron la puerta.

Me levanté y me di un baño antes de acostarme, no tenía nada de ganas de acostarme con la misma ropa de todo el día, me puse un pijama, y me cobijé en mi cama, mirando mi foto en la mesita de noche, era claro el cambio. Yo en ese tiempo era otra mujer, una más feliz…

_-Daría lo que fuera por qué estuvieras conmigo, aunque tuviera que pasar toda la vida sola…-_ dije acariciando el vidrio, tomé la foto y la jalé hacia mi apretándola contra mi pecho, me tapé bien y aunque suene estúpido tapé la foto, recordando viejos tiempo, aunque era un simple cuadro, para mi es mi vida….

Desperté en la misma posición y aun con el retrato entre mis manos, aunque aquí no saliera el sol tan a menudo, podría distinguir perfectamente cuando era de día, por una tenue claridad en mi ventana, no debían de pasar de las 8, me levanté y le di un beso al vidrio frio del portarretrato que coloqué en la mesita de noche.

Al cabo de una hora ya estaba en la cocina, buscando algo de comer, tenia muchísima hambre, vestía unos cómodos jeans, una blusa blanca de manga larga con botones, y unos botines blancos, desde que había conocido a Rosalie se me había hecho la costumbre de andar bien combinada.

Me puse un mandil y empecé a buscar lo que necesitaba, les haría un omelet a Rose y Jazz para que almorzaran, puse algo de música en la grabadora que teníamos en la cocina y empezó a sonar Cruz de Navajas de Mecano, me gustaba mucho esa canción, la historia tan rara y a la vez tan real que contaba, comencé a cantar caminando por la cocina, fui al refrigerador y me asome para buscar los huevos cuando unas manos me sujetaron por la cintura.

Solté un grito asustado y me giré para darle con un huevo en la cabeza, era lo único que tenía en las manos y usaría mi única arma.

Me arrepentí cuando vi el huevo estrellado en sus cabellos bronce, mientras una mueca de dolor atravesaba su cara.

_-Edward_- me soltó rápidamente.

_-Está bien, no me tienes que atacar- _retrocedió riendo.

_-Lo siento mucho_- agarré rápido un trapo para tratar de limpiar mi desastre.

_-No te preocupes, creo que me has dejado sorprendido con tus reflejos-_ intentó bromear al ver mi expresión preocupada y apenada.

_-Lo siento mucho, espero no haberte hecho daño-_

_-No creo que un huevo me mate-_ me mostró una sonrisa torcida de lo más hermosa.

Tomó mi mano que trataba de limpiar su cabeza y acarició su mejilla con ella depositando un beso en el dorso. Me sonrojé al instante y pareció que eso lo animó a acercarse a mí, supe que lo tenía que detener, pero quería probar sus labios una vez más, dio suaves besos en mi mejilla haciendo un camino hasta mis labios, cuando los tocó y abrió con los suyos lo hizo de una manera tan tierna que me dieron ganas de llorar.

_-Edward…detente-_ le susurré

_-No, no quiero y tu tampoco- _

Ya no pude decir nada más porque tomó mi boca, y esta vez fue igual de tierno, no hubo prisas como ayer, era como si disfrutáramos de nuestro beso, como cuando pruebas un chocolate y quieres que dure eternamente, teníamos una de nuestras manos unidas y la que quedaba libre, yo la sujetaba en su espalda, y él en mi cuello.

_-Bueno Días_- Nos sorprendió la voz de Jasper.

Lo solté rápidamente y vi a Jazz que parecía rebosar de felicidad, sabía que se estaba formando una idea errada, pero él tenía razón a mí me gustaba demasiado Edward como para resistirme a él, aunque eso fuera lo correcto.

_-Buenos días Jasper-_ Edward lo saludó educadamente.

_-Bueno, no es que anduviera de chaperón, pero es que vi por la ventana que vienen unas personas de producción y no creo que_…- Dejó la frase inconclusa, pero entendí perfectamente, y tenía razón yo no quería que el mundo me viera besándome con Edward.

_-Gracias-_

_-Bueno, me iré a bañar, porque si Esme me ve así, se va a enojar mucho-_

_-Esme viene para acá también, la vi por la ventana-_ en cuanto mi hermano dijo eso se oyó que tocaban.

_-¿Por qué Esme toca si le dimos llaves?-_ pregunté

_-Es que yo la usé para venir, se supone que la esperaría afuera para decirle que pasara y ahora se va a enojar, porque ya había pasado por maquillaje y tendré que volver, aunque no es mucho lo que me hacen solo para que no brille mi cara -_ dijo Edward tocándose el cabello.

-_Lo siento, es mi culpa, pero podemos hacer algo_-toqué su mano y lo jalé fuera de la cocina- _Jazz cúbrenos con Esme, y te voy a agarrar una camisa_.

Lo dirigí al piso de arriba y nos detuvimos afuera de mi cuarto, que gracias al cielo no se ve desde la entrada, le pedí que me esperara afuera, entré al cuarto y corrí a la mesita de noche, agarré mi foto y la guarde en un cajón, salí otra vez por él, y lo hice pasar.

_-Disculpa si ves reguero-_

_-No te preocupes, pero me sorprendes, pensé que antes de pasar a tu habitación por lo menos me ibas a aceptar una cita- _

_-Jajaja no me estoy acostando contigo, solo que vas a oler a chuquía si no te bañas, y los cuartos de huéspedes no los tenemos todavía acondicionados-_

Le mostré la puerta del baño y le pedí que no se tardara, íbamos a poder entretener muy poco a Esme. Le indiqué que podía usar lo que necesitara y que le dejaría una camisa lo más parecida que pudiera a la azul cielo que traía puesta, me iba a dar la vuelta para salir del cuarto cuando me tomó la mano y me acercó a él.

_-No sé que pase, pero por lo menos atracción física si hay, y bueno, yo venía a desearte buenos días-_

_-Buenos días-_ dije dándole un beso en la mejilla pero no me dejo separarme de él.

_-Así no-_ me beso rápido- _ahora si son buenos, te veo abajo-_ y con eso se metió al baño dejándome aturdida en medio de mi cuarto, deseando algo que yo daba por muerto.

**EPVO**

Su baño era grande, con una tina y regadera, acondicionado con lo mejor y obvio con muchos productos de mujer, me bañé con su shampoo y aunque fuera hombre creo que por esta vez no me molestaría oler a fresas.

Cuando salí del baño con mi pantalón puesto efectivamente había una camisa muy parecida a la mía sobre la cama, me la puse rápidamente, busqué entre sus cosas un peine, pero no lo encontraba apenas iba a revisar los cajones cuando tocaron la puerta.

_-Adelante-_ pensé que era ella pero me duro poco el gusto.

_-Hola, oye sígueme a mi cuarto no tenemos mucho tiempo_- y con eso Rosalie desapareció, no entendí pero la seguí lo más rápido que pude.

Su cuarto era igual de grande que el de Bella, solo que adornado de una manera más moderna, un estilo que no supe entender, pero que tampoco le puse mucha atención.

_-Siéntate_- me indicó una silla frente al espejo-_Bella me pidió que te ayudara, me dijo que solo necesitas no brillar en cámara, no creo que sea problema, tienes bonita piel-_ empezó hablar mientras recorría el cuarto recogiendo unas cosas.

_-¿Ella te lo pidió?-_

_-Oh sí, me dijo lo que había pasado-_ soltó una carcajada- _pero como a esa mujer la culpa la corroe, me suplicó que te ayudara para que mamá no se dé cuenta-_ se colocó frente a mí y puso un liquido en mi cara _–puedes cerrar los ojos, te aseguro que se lo que hago, yo también me retoco cuando andamos de gira- _me relajé un poco.

_-Te quiero preguntar algo- _continúo hablando.

_-Dime-_

_-Puedo notar que te gusta Bella, pero ¿la quieres nada más para acostarte con ella o te interesa bien?-_ Wow Rosalie si que era directa, Esme no exageró cuando me lo contó.

_-¿Por qué preguntas?-_

_-Mira, tu no nos conoces lo suficiente, pero si tu solo quisieras una noche con ella te diría dos cosas, la primera que Bella nunca te lo permitiría y la segunda que Jasper te mataría-_

_-¿Jasper la quiere? Me refiero como mujer-_

_-Jajaja, no, todo mundo lo piensa pero Jasper si la quiere, demasiado, nos quiere a las dos más que a su propia vida, pero como hermanos que somos, nada más-_

_-Ahh, entonces déjame decirte que no la quiero solo para una noche, me gusta, es alguien diferente a la gente que he conocido, es buena por el simple y sencillo hecho de serlo, pero no sé por qué se niega en aceptar que no le soy indiferente-_ le expliqué mientras sentía como trabajaba mi cara.

_-Ella es así, y es algo complicado, pero ella lo acepta, que le gustas a su manera, por lo menos no te quita cuando la besas-_

_-No-_

_-No eres el primero que la pretende, pero si el único que ha podido tocarla, ella no deja que nadie se le acerque, no de esa manera, pero está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, aunque llevan poquito de conocerse, las veces que los he visto platicar, me he dado cuenta de que compaginan muy bien-_

_-Sí, es como si estando juntos, todo fuera diversión, charla amena, no sé, como que todo está bien-_

_-Sí, lo he visto, y mira yo también quiero que ella se dé esta oportunidad y te voy a dar dos consejos que te van a ser fundamentales con ella: Uno, nunca te pongas celoso de Jasper, si ella lo nota se alejara, Jasper y ella tienen un vinculo muy fuerte, ella nos ayudo cuando nosotros mas lo necesitamos y le debemos toda una vida de gratitud, pero debes de tener en claro que solo es eso y nada más, ellos no se gustan ni se aman como hombre y mujer-_

_-Te creo, y el segundo-_

_-El segundo es primordial y simple, cuando la quieras besar o acercarte a ella y que no te aleje, hazlo cuando no haya nadie, cuando estén solos, y si andas por aquí y estas con ella, cierra las cortinas-_

_-No entiendo-_

_-Nunca dejes que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que pasa, por lo menos que nadie lo pueda confirmar, no la beses ni la toques en público, mira no lo puedo explicar, pero sé que serás inteligente y con el tiempo lo entenderás, si te interesa tanto como dices, no será problema- _medité las palabras un momento.

_-Gracias, por lo consejos-_

_-Claro, pero si le haces daño te juro que te vas a arrepentir toda la vida- _me declaró seriamente.

_-¿Me harás daño?-_

_-Sí, y mucho, pero sobre todo porque alguien que le hago daño a ella, tiene que ser alguien que no tenga sentimientos, a todos menos a ella, y porque nunca te lo perdonarías-_

_-No lo haré, pero dime, me ayudarías con algo que se me acaba de ocurrir-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Vamos al cine-_

**BPVO**

Estaba sentada en la sala con Jasper checando unos papeles, pero no me podía concentrar bien, hacia 5 días que no veía a Edward, por lo que supe andaban muy cargados de trabajo con unas entrevistas en programas por la próxima película.

Me sentía mal por extrañarlo, esto no era correcto, pero al corazón no se le puede ordenar, y lo peor es que yo sabía que estaba empezando a involucrar sentimientos y muchos.

_-Bella deja de pensar en las musarañas y abre la puerta, te toca_- me dijo Jasper mientras leía detenidamente un papel.

_-Eh-_

_-La puerta Swan-_

_-Voy_- grité.

Me paré descalza, todavía traía el traje sastre que me había llevado a la oficina en la mañana, iba pisando de puntitas por el piso frio, cuando llegué a la puerta y abrí una sonrisa se formo en mi cara.

_-Edward-_

_-Hola Bella- _me dio un beso en la frente, cuando se alejó pude ver a sus hermanos parados atrás de él.

_-Pasen-_

_-¿Qué tienes?-_ me preguntó cuando cerró la puerta y vio que brincaba sobre mi lugar.

-_Es que el piso esta frio y digamos que las medias no son una barrera muy fuerte-_ me reí penosamente- _pero pasen a la sala estaba sentada ahí con Jazz-_

_-Eso tiene solución- _

Edward se acerco a mí y me cargó en brazos al estilo novia.

_-Edward bájame-_

_-No-_

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Te vas a resfriar, deja de moverte Swan, no te voy a bajar-_

Oí las risas de sus hermanos a mis espaldas, nos fuimos a la sala y me deposito en el sillón vacío y él se sentó conmigo, saludando a mi hermano de pasada.

_-¿Dónde está Rose?-_ preguntó Emmet.

_-Aquí-_ dijo entrando Rose a la sala_- Atendía una llamada-_ saludó a todos.

_-Bueno pues nosotros venimos para saber si quieren ir al cine con nosotros_- dijo Edward.

_-¿Al cine? ¡Pero mira como andamos!-_

_-Tú andas hermosa-_ me contestó.

_-Edward…-_

_-Vamos, por favor, se que tienes ganas de ir_- solo asentí – _Ves como puedes ser buena cuando quieres…_- se rió y me dio un beso en la nariz.

_-Yo si voy_- gritó Rose- _tiene rato que no voy al cine, pero dame media hora, yo también traigo todavía la ropa de la mañana-_

_-Sí, salimos en una hora_- le contestó Emmett.

_-Y tu no vas ¿o qué?-_ le preguntó a Jasper.

_-Lo siento, tengo que revisar estos documentos_- dijo mientras leía.

_-Vamos Jazz, por favor_- le supliqué.

_-Bells-_ iba a replicar cuando Alice se sentó junto a él.

_-Por favor Jasper, vamos diviértete un rato, y para que veas que soy solidaria, en la noche que regresemos, me quedare despierta hasta que tú te vayas a dormir-_

_-Alice- _

_-Por favor_- la pequeña hizo un gesto tan tierno que sabía que mi hermano no resistirá.

_-Está bien-_

_-¡Yei, qué bien!, bueno alístense, los esperamos-_ ordenó Alice.

Exactamente dos horas después íbamos llegando al cine, la gente solo nos veía, nos reconocían pero aquí sabían respetar mucho la intimidad de los artistas, y los dejaban tener un poco de vida privada. Cuando estábamos ahí, Edward fue a comprar los boletos, tenían la impresión de que la sala estaría llenísima, ya que había mucha gente, regreso con nuestros boletos y pasamos.

Caminamos por el pasillo del cine con palomitas y refrescos, cuando llegamos a la puerta había una persona ahí, pude leer por su placa que decía gerente.

_-Buenas noches_- saludó amablemente. Todos lo contestamos igual- _Espero que disfruten su función y esperamos tenerlos pronto de vuelta, las cosas están como las pidieron, si necesitan algo más pueden acudir a cualquier empleado- _

_-Gracias-_ contestamos.

Se me hizo raro, nunca los gerentes vienen a darte la bienvenida a la función o a lo mejor lo hacía porque éramos del medio artístico, no sé. Entré a la sala y cuando traspasamos la puerta Edward me tomó la mano, me traté de soltar pero no me dejó.

_-Edward, aquí no-_ le susurré.

_-Tranquila, aquí sí-_ besó mi mano y siguió caminando.

Nos acomodamos en las butacas de hasta arriba y me sorprendió no ver a nadie más.

_-¿Estamos solos?-_ preguntó Jazz.

_-Si-_ contestó Alice.

_-¿Estamos solo nosotros 6 en la sala?-_ le pregunté bajito a Edward porque empezaron los cortos de las demás películas.

_-Si_- quitó el reposabrazos que separaba los asientos, me jaló hacia él y quedó mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

_-Pero ¿Cómo? Esta película se estreno ayer, debería de haber más gente-_ giré mi cara para verlo, quede a escasos centímetros de su cara… de sus labios.

_-Compré todos los boletos-_

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque te quería abrazar mientras veíamos la película, porque te quiero besar, y sé que no me dejaras hacerlo si hay más gente, mis hermanos no dirán nada y los tuyos tampoco-_ me giré para ver a mis hermanos y me sorprendió ver que estaban en parejitas repartidas en la sala, Rose y Emmet en unos asientos de en medio a la izquierda y a Alice y Jasper casi a la misma altura pero a la derecha.

_-¿Rentaste toda una sala de cine para poder estar conmigo?-_

_-Sí-_

_-Edward, eso es demasiado-_

_-No, nunca nada es demasiado_- me besó- _y lo puedo hacer una y mil veces_- continuó con el beso, delicado, suave, cariñoso, cada vez que lo hacía era como mandar miles de descargas a mi cuerpo.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho para ver la película, sentí como me abrazo más fuerte y apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza, me estaba encariñando con Edward y tenía miedo, porque se estaba metiendo en mi corazón, el estaba tratando de darme el suyo, y yo solo tenía pedazos rotos que ofrecerle. Pareció leer mis pensamientos y besó mis cabellos.

-_Sabré esperar-_ susurró en mi oído cuando empezó la película y lo abracé muy fuerte a mí.

* * *

**_Hola... pasando muy rapido... espero les guste el cap.. para mis amigas.. que me siguen aki.. que las reconosco a todas.. se quien lee esta...._**

**_se los agradesco infinitamente.. y tmb a todas aquellas que son nuevas y me agregaron a fv.. pero no dejaron review.. espero me regalen 5 min y me digan que les parece..._**

**_No me maten.. se que quieren saber que tiene Bella .. pero si se los digo.. que chiste tiene.. mejor disfrutemos de Edward :D_**

**_Bueno les mando un besotee nos vemos pronto.. y tmb un abrazo de oso..._**

**_Regalame una sonrisa si? :D_**

**_Si a alguna no le conteste review.. disculpenme me cuatrapeo pero a apartir de ahora anotare a quien ya le conteste :D para no dejar a nadie sin responder ...._**


	7. Dejame a tu lado

**Summary: **Cuando Edward conoce a Bella, sabe que es la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja... entonces si es perfecta ¿Porque está sola? A veces prefieres vivir…

Disclaimer: Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente… pero la historia es absolutamente mía mía mía :D

_Gracias a mi beta _**PKNA PCOSA **_por ayudarme con mi horrografia... pero sobre todo por ser mi amiga... y por compartir al muso.. solo para nosotras.. lov.u. bbi_

* * *

**AUN NI SIQUIERA TE TENGO Y YA TENGO MIEDO DE PERDERTE AMOR**

**QUE RAPIDO SE ME HA CLAVADO QUE DENTRO ESTE DOLOR**

**ES POCO LO QUE TE CONOZCO Y YA PONGO TODO A TU FAVOR, NO ME QUEDA MAS REFUGIO QUE LA FANTASIA NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE HACERTE UNA POESIA**

**PORQUE TE VI VENIR Y NO DUDE, TE VI LLEGAR Y TE ABRACE Y PUSE TODA MI PASION PARA QUE TE QUEDARAS, Y LUEGO TE BESE Y ME ARRIESGUE CON LA VERDAD Y AL FIN ABRI MI CORAZON PARA QUE TU PASARAS, MI AMOR TE DI SIN CONDICION PARA QUE TE QUEDARAS.**

**TE VI VENIR-SIN BANDERA**

* * *

**EPVO**

Llegamos a su casa como a las 10, la película había sido buena, pero aun así, mi mayor concentración estuvo en Bella. Yo mismo no me explicaba que pasaba, aunque tenía poco tiempo de conocerla, quería pasar cada momento con ella, o por lo menos alrededor de ella, y si ya no se podía eso, le pedía a mi hermana que me contara alguna anécdota que se supiera de ellos.

Entramos y nos dirigimos a la sala, Jasper se sentó en el sillón y enseguida tomó los documentos que había dejado sobre la mesita de centro, vi que Alice sacó un libro de su bolsa y se sentó a los pies del sillón junto a él.

_-No tienes que hacer esto Alice-_ Oí que le dijo, yo todavía estaba en la puerta, esperando a que Bella entrara, se había quedado un momento afuera con Rose platicando de no sé que, me imagino que cosas de chicas.

_-Sí, yo sé cumplir mis palabras-_

_-Pero Alice- _protestó Jasper al ver que mi pequeña hermana iba muy en serio con su amenaza de quedarse despierta hasta que él se fuera a dormir.

_-Nada de Alice, ponte a leer, yo aquí me quedaré-_ no dijo nada más y se volvió a hundir en su libro.

Enseguida entraron Rose y Bella riéndose, cuando le pregunte qué pasaba, me dijo que cosas de mujeres, Emmet le pido a Rosalie que si le podía hacer algo de cenar, y se ganó las carcajadas de todos al oír las replicas de la rubia al decirle que acabábamos de cenar, pero de una u otra manera, terminó llevándosela a la cocina, me daba la impresión de que esos dos ya traían sus ondas.

_-Vamos-_ me tomó Bella de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, pero en lugar de entrar, un poco antes giro por un pasillo y al final entramos a una puerta enorme. Todo adentro era hermoso, una gran biblioteca/estudio al estilo inglés, con su enorme estante de madera empotrado en la pared, lleno de libros hasta el techo, también había unos sillones de cuero café y tres escritorios, el cuarto era tan grande que no importaba todo lo que tuviera, cada cosa estaba lo suficientemente separada una de otra, y se veía hermosa, parecía la biblioteca de una Universidad Inglesa.

Pero hubo algo más que me llamó la atención, esta era de las habitaciones que nos habían pedido no tocar, y también era la única en toda la casa que no contaba con ninguna ventana, era alumbrada por lámparas tenues, pero no había ni un solo ventanal, como en el resto de la casa. Bella me condujo hacia un sillón y se sentó al estilo indio yo me senté con ella ahí.

-_Cuéntame más de ti- _dijo de repente.

_-¿Qué quieres saber?-_

_-Todo, tus gustos, tus sueños, tus aficiones-_

Le conté de todo, que era amante de toda la música, que leía los libros dependiendo mi estado de ánimo, mis deportes favoritos, películas que me gustaban, le detallé cada aspecto que me pareció importante, le conté de mi vida en la escuela, y también que había estudiado Cinematografía en N.Y. junto con Alice y Emmet, ya que nuestro sueño era poner algún día nuestra propia productora.

_-Tu Bella, ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?-_

Su descripción fue la misma, pero me di cuenta de que trataba de no meterse demasiado en muchos temas personales, cuando le preguntaba por algo en concreto cambiaba el tema, también percibí que teníamos muchos temas en común, desde preguntas existenciales, hasta estados de ánimo, forma de vestir de acuerdo a como amanecíamos y libros, muchos libros.

_-Sabes… creo que hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablarte- _dije cuando terminó de describirse.

_-¿Cómo cuales?-_

_-Me gustas-_

_-Edward por favor no…-_ vi como movió su cuerpo y se disponía a ponerse de pie.

_-Tranquila, solo lo diré, escúchame un momento, si piensas que es demasiado malo, prometo no volverte a tocar el tema y prometo dejarte en paz, no mas besos, no mas caricias, pero creo que es justo que tengamos las cosas en claro, yo te prometí ser paciente y lo cumpliré, pero quiero que me escuches-_ Tomé su mano y pareció meditarlo un poco, se acomodo otra vez en el sillón viéndome expectante, pero había algo mas, otra vez inconscientemente ella había puesto esa gran barrera, era ella, frente a mí, la preciosa Isabella, pero ahora no parecía tan metida en nuestro momento.

_-¿Si pienso que esto no es lo que quiero y te pido que me dejes en paz lo harías?-_ preguntó viéndome profundamente.

_-Trataría, no te lo aseguro, porque me conozco y sé que me quedaría cerca, pero tampoco te puedo forzar a estar conmigo, no sería justo-_ Pareció meditar mis palabras un momento.

**BPVO**

_-Mejor dime lo que me tenías que contar- _dije, con un pequeño hueco en mi pecho, esto me sorprendió, ese hueco solo me permitía sentirlo ciertos días, y no entendía porque lo sentía estando con él.

-_Me gustas mucho, y no te mentiré, te quiero, eres una persona hermosa, en este preciso momento voy a hacer lo que nunca he hecho, seré completamente sincero contigo aunque esto me cueste mi lugar a tu lado- _su voz era nerviosa, pero lo entendía, esto era complicado.

_-Tranquilo, si no lo quieres hablar lo podemos dejar para otro día-_

_-No- _sentencio- _Me gustas y creo que es la tercera vez que lo digo en menos de diez minutos_- su voz sonaba entre nerviosa y temerosa- _me encanta como eres, me contagias con tu paz_- esto hizo que se me atorara el aire en la garganta ¿mi paz?, mi paz yo la había perdido hace mucho tiempo-_ pero no te quiero para una sola noche, te quiero bien, no te amo, porque para eso se necesita más tiempo y mas convivencia, pero te hablo de frente Bella, te quiero para mi y quiero que lo medites, te ofrezco una relación, no te quiero de mi amiguita ocasional, si tú me aceptas yo te daré el lugar que te mereces, mi novia ante todo el mundo, y gritare a los cuatro vientos que tengo a una maravillosa mujer conmigo-_ su sonrisa era de ilusión, y me daba miedo, yo no podía romperle las ilusiones a un ángel como él.

_-Edward, no sigas_- susurré

_-Pero también se-_ me ignoró- _que hay algo que te atormenta, tu mirada a veces cambia y se apaga, es como si te transportaras a otro lugar, y déjame decirte que un lugar nada agradable, algo pasó, Jasper y Rosalie te cuidan mucho, y no es una protección normal, en ellos se ve miedo, pero no el típico miedo a perder una amiga, si no como si supieran que en cualquier momento te vas a ir para siempre- _sostuvo mi mano entre la suya y las contemplo unidas- _a veces yo también pienso eso, siento que en cualquier momento correrás y nunca más te veré-_

_-Y yo quiero que estés consciente de que eso puede pasar_- cuando dije esto, levantó su cabeza y su mirada fue entre asombro y aceptación, el lo sabía, yo en cualquier momento me iría- _puedo desaparecer el día de mañana y aunque te ame puedo no volver, por eso es que me niego a estar contigo, no te quiero lastimar, pero lamentablemente tengo un pasado, un maldito pasado-_ sentí como varias lagrimas escurrían por mi mejilla, era la primera vez que aunque no le dijera toda la verdad, me permitía abrirme con alguien aparte de los Hale, Esme y Carlisle.

Se acercó mas a mí, apretó mi mano y juntó su frente con la mía.

_-Mírame princesa_- abrí mis ojos que había cerrado para tratar de controlar las lagrimas, en sus ojos no había nada más que sinceridad._-Estoy aquí_- me dio un beso en la nariz- _y no te presionare para que me cuentes qué te pasó, y si solo quieres llorar también está bien, si necesitas que te sostenga o necesitas mi hombro, aquí estoy para ti, y el día que quieras hablar, ahí voy a estar esperándote, y te quiero con todo lo que eso implica, aun si eso significa que el día de mañana te irás, el dolor que llegue a sentir habrá valido la pena, por estos días que me has regalado-_

No supe que me impulsó, tal vez su voz, su comprensión, su tacto, o un conjunto de todo, me levanté y me senté a ahorcajadas sobre él, con mi repentino movimiento lo empujé para que quedara recargado sobre el respaldo del sofá, tomé su cuello entre mis manos y lo jale hacia mí, y sin el menor consentimiento lo besé desesperadamente, respondió a mi beso apasionadamente pero a un así nunca movió sus manos de mi cintura, el también entendía, era deseo mezclado con necesidad, y para ser sinceros era más necesidad.

Solté sus labios y me acurruqué en su cuello, agarrando con mis manos sus hombros.

**EPVO**

Me sentía impotente porque dentro de ella había algo que la atormentaba, y yo al no saber que era tampoco podía ayudarla. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, y dejé que mis manos viajaran por su espalda, no incitándola a nada, solamente reconfortándola.

_-Me quiero quedar aquí_- comenzó a decir desesperada- _me quiero quedar contigo, te quiero prometer un tal vez, no me quiero esconder, tu no mereces esconderte, me quiero quedar y vivir aquí en tus brazos pero eso no es posible- _entendía por partes, sus frases sin sentido.

-_Aquí estoy princesa, aquí estoy, si necesitamos venir a este cuarto todos los días para tenerte en mis brazos así será-_

_-No, no mereces eso, y yo no puedo salir contigo donde alguien nos pueda ver-_ su cuerpo se sentía más ligero, por lo menos estaba más calmada.

_-Esa es decisión mía, y yo elijo quedarme contigo, sean cuales sean las condiciones-_

_-Edward, por favor, no discutas conmigo-_ la escuché murmurar molesta, pero estaba cansada que no levanto su cabeza, podía suponer que estaba muy a gusto en ese lugar.

_-No, tú no discutas conmigo Bella, yo decido, y si llega a ser un error, cosa que dudo mucho, será mi error-_

_-Llegara el día en el que te vayas de mi lado-_

_-No lo creo, pero aun si llegara, no podemos estar esperando y rigiendo nuestra vida por algo que todavía no sucede, entonces hasta ese día, estoy contigo-_

Nos quedamos mucho rato en silencio, nuestra compañía llenaba cualquier vacio, me canto al oído una canción con su hermosa voz.

_-Te conocí un día de enero con la luna en mi nariz, y como vi que eras sincero en tus ojos me perdí, que torpe distracción que dulce sensación, y ahora que andamos por el mundo como Enneas y Benitin, ya te encontré varios rasguños que te hicieron por ahí, voy a curarte el alma en duelo, voy a dejarte como nuevo, tu más que nadie mereces ser feliz_- la oí cantar a capela solo para mi, mientras con mi mano acariciaba su cabello.

Con el paso del tiempo su cuerpo se aflojó y me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, la tomé bien de la cintura y me acosté en el sillón aun con ella sobre mi cuerpo, y así abrazado a ella me quedé dormido, pensando que si me había equivocado en algo, estaba enamorado de ella, y por primera vez en mi vida, tenía miedo de perder a alguien, mucho antes de tenerla.

**BPVO**

Desperté un poco rara, pero había sido un buen sueño, hundí mas mi cara en mi almohada, y este me puso alerta, porque mi almohada estaba muy dura, No no no, mi mente empezó a trabajar muy rápido, y un temor me invadió, abrí los ojos de golpe y rápidamente me puse de pie, cuando vi el lugar donde había dormido sentí que el alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, ahí en mi sofá, estaba Edward con un brazo sobre sus ojos, y profundamente dormido, vi la hora en mi reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Me le quedé viendo por un momento más, y es que se veía hermoso dormido, completamente indefenso, con su boca semi abierta. Salí de mi trance de hermosura y me dirigí hacia la puerta, me había despertado el frio que se sentía en este momento en toda la casa, me asomé por el pasillo y estaba completamente a oscuras, caminé hacia las escaleras, ya me sabia mi casa de memoria, pero pasé por la sala en mi camino y me sorprendió ver ahí a Alice y Jasper, ella estaba acostada sobre un sillón profundamente dormida, y Jasper estaba sentado en el piso con su cabeza recargada junto a la cabeza de la pequeña Cullen, mi pobre hermano tendría un fuerte dolor de cuello mañana.

-_Bella-_ oí que me llamó, me dirigí hacia el estudio otra vez y lo encontré a mitad de pasillo _-¿pasó algo? O ¿Por qué te despertaste?-_ me preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

_-Tenía frio- _

_-Lo siento, nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera darte frio-_

_-No te preocupes ya iba por una cobija para dártela, pero me topé con nuestros hermanos en la sala-_ lo jalé hacia esta para que viera la escena.

_-Bueno esta Alice sí que es terca-_ dijo mientras la veía profundamente dormida en el sofá.

_-Si ya lo creo-_ me burlé, caminé hacia Jazz y le moví el hombro para despertarlo- _Jazz cielo, despierta, te doblaras si sigues durmiendo ahí-_

_-Cinco minutos más-_

_-Puedes tener cuatro horas más, pero en tu cama corazón, párate-_ le supliqué, con Jazz y Rose siempre había empleado palabras de cariño así.

Me vio un poco confuso cuando abrió sus ojos, y luego como pareció recapacitar.

_-Pobre Alice_- dijo mientras la veía- _la llevaré arriba_- la tomo en sus brazos y se iba a ir cuando vio a Edward parado en la puerta- _Edward, ¿te molesta si la llevo a mi cuarto?, prometo no hacer nada-_ cuando Jasper hacia una promesa era verdadera y sabia que tampoco le haría nada a la pequeña.

_-Sería mejor idea que me la llevara a nuestros cuarto-_ replicó un poco incomodo, se veía un poco celoso, el típico hermano celoso.

_-No creo que sea lo mejor, está lloviendo afuera_- Edward pareció caer en este detalle y asintió

_- No es como si necesite mucha protección, además de que me mataría si me la llevo-_ susurró Edward riéndose.

_-Buenas noches_- se despidió con Alice en brazos y se la llevó a su cuarto.

-_Bueno, creo que yo me quedo en la sala, nos vemos mañana Bella_- dijo Edward mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá y se acostaba, sabía que él nunca me pediría ir a mi cuarto a menos que yo se lo pidiera.

_-Buenas noches Edward_- Salí de la sala y me fui a mi cuarto, me acerqué a mi mesita de n0che, besé mi foto y la metí al cajón, me cambié y me puse mi pijama, que era un pantalón con una blusa de franela y volví a salir, iba por el pasillo cuando se me ocurrió meterme al cuarto de Rose, tal vez ella tendría de pura casualidad algo para prestarle a Edward.

Pero me arrepentí de haber entrado, en la cama estaban Rose y Emmet dormidos, pero no es eso lo que me sorprendió, si no que solo los cubría una sabana y por lo que vi, no tenían nada puesto debajo de esta. La sabana solo cubría lo esencial de los dos, salí rápidamente con mi cara ardiendo de vergüenza. ¡Bueno si estos no perdían tiempo!

Entré al cuarto de Jasper y este no me dio pena más bien ternura, Alice estaba dormida y bien acobijada en medio de la enorme cama de Jazz, y el estaba en un sofá que tenia ahí adentro, apenas cabía ahí, pero sabía que Jasper era todo un caballero y nunca se dormiría con una mujer, aunque solo fuera dormir, si ella no estaba consciente, si aun a las mujeres que algunas veces vi que se quedaban en casa cuando vivimos en Vancouver, siempre era discreto y las trataba como todas unas damas, y normalmente no salía de su cuarto en lo que las muchachas estaban ahí, en fin, Jasper era la discreción en persona, una cosa muy aparte de su gemela.

Revisé sus cajones y saqué una pijama, cuando iba bajando las escaleras un relámpago ilumino toda mi casa, llenándome de pavor, corrí hacia donde estaba Edward y le moví el hombro.

_-Edward despierta_- dije con miedo, el automáticamente se sentó.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó alarmado _-¿estás bien?-_

_-Si estoy bien, es solo que me dan miedo los truenos-_ admití penosa.

_-Oh pequeña no te preocupes, acuéstate aquí conmigo_- dijo moviéndose para que yo cupiera en el sillón.

_-No, no quiero dormir en el sillón-_

_-Tampoco te puedes quedar en vela toda la noche- _me dijo.

-_Ven-_ tomé su mano y lo hice pararse, lo dirigí arriba y entramos a mi cuarto.

_-¿Estás segura?-_ me dijo cuando se quedo en la entrada.

-_Duerme conmigo, solo eso, solo dormir-_ le pedí.

_-Está bien-_

Le di la pijama de Jazz para que estuviera mas cómodo, y se cambio en mi baño, cuando salió yo estaba en la cama, acurrucada bajo las cobijas, en cuanto salió y me vio ahí, dudo un poco, pero le ofrecí mi mano y se metió a la cama conmigo.

Se pegó hasta que sentí su cuerpo contra el mío, se subió sobre mí y me beso dulcemente, podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus man0s no se movieron, ni tocaron de mas, se quedaron a un lado de mi cabeza, tocándome la cara, el beso fue apasionado ganándose varios gemidos de mi parte y es que inconscientemente el revivía por momentos a la mujer dentro de mí, su lengua reconoció mi boca y se apoderó de ella, yo me permití tocar su espalda con mis manos sobre su camisa, no le di importancia a cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero fue el suficiente para que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas, mi respiración se agitara y me hiciera desearlo inmensamente, yo que siempre estaba en control de mi emociones, quería que me t0mara en ese momento y me hiciera suya hasta que ya no quedara ninguna parte de mi sin pertenecerle.

Se separó de mí, y besó mi cuello por un rato hasta que subió a mi oído.

-_Te deseo, pero esta noche no es nuestra noche, quiero que te entregues a mi cuando estés segura, y cuando solo quieras que yo te haga el amor, sin fantasmas, ni malos recuerdos, y no estoy decepcionado, te esperaré aunque se me vaya la vida en eso-_

Se quitó de encima de mí, dejándose caer sobre el colchón, su respiración también era agitada, me acerqué a el, y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba al oído.

_-Edward-_ dije

_-Umm-_

_-No dejes que huya, mantenme a tu lado-_ solo me apretó mas contra su cuerpo.

_-Así será_- murmuró

Nos tape con las cobijas, y me deje ir, sintiendo la mano de Edward acariciando mi espalda arrullándome mientras me mandaba a los brazos de Morfeo, aunque para mi en este no habia mejores brazos que los que me acobijaban ahora.

* * *

**Hola.. pues muchas gracias a todas aquellas niñas que siguen pasando... se los agradesco enormementeeeee por sus alertas y reviews.. y sobre todo para aquellas que si me regalan 5 min para decirme que les parece.. porque estuve vagando por la pag.. y me di cuenta de que esta historia tuvo mas de 900 visitas en este mes.. pero este cap se lo dedico a todas aquellas que dicen presente aqui estoy... :D gracias gracias...**

**Y bueno.. si tienen teorias me las pueden decir. vdd y tambien me interesa saber.. ¿quien creen que sea la persona de la foto de Bella?**

**Me despido... que tengo al muso haciendome señas de que vaya con el :D**

**Un besooo... y siii la paciencia sera clavee...**

**Ciaoooo y lo vuelvo a aclaraar.. tengo fobia a los finales tristes.. pk alguien me pregunto.. y si.. las historias pueden ser complicadas pero es indispensable para sus felices para siempre.. al fin.. lo que mas importa es toda la trama antes de llegar a eso...**

**Regalame una sonrisa.. :D**

**Xoxo**


	8. Fragmentos del pasado

**Summary: **Cuando Edward conoce a Bella, sabe que es la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja... entonces si es perfecta ¿Porque está sola? A veces prefieres vivir…

Disclaimer: Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente… pero la historia es absolutamente mía mía mía :D

Gracias a mi adorada beta.. y amada amiga PKAN PCOSA que me vas siguiendo en este caminotee.. y me das animos en la noches para apurarme... pk entiendes lo que es el amor al arte..te quiero locamente...

CAP DEDICADO A: MAGGICE que hizo muchote presion.. pero aqui esta..y porque eres re linda amiga... por favor le puedes decir a Alistar que se vaya de l esquina de mi casa.. da miedo... :D

* * *

"**Una mujer no debe depender de la protección de un hombre, sino que debe aprender a protegerse a sí misma."**

**Susan B Anthony**

"**Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Las primeras apariencias engañan a muchos. La inteligencia de unos pocos percibe lo que fue cuidadosamente escondido."**

**Poeta romano Phaedrus**

* * *

**BPOV**

Quien lo iba a decir… yo Isabella Swan después de tanto tiempo, volvía a sonreír, mi pena ahí seguía, pero mi dolor era menos, y era mucho más llevadero, había alguien que por lo menos no me pedía tantas explicaciones y me regalaba muestras de amor, Edward era el perfecto caballero, el perfecto hombre, el perfecto todo…y había aceptado todas las reglas que yo ponía, nada de besos ni caricias en público, de hecho cuando estábamos en mi casa, cerraba las cortinas antes de besarme. Definitivamente no encontraría nunca a nadie mejor que él, y lo mejor de todo es que sentía como mi corazón se enamoraba día con día.

Sí, porque aunque fuera rápido, me enamoré de el, y es que era imposible no hacerlo, cuando te cuida como si fueras lo más preciado de su mundo. Me encantaba verlo en la sala con Emmet y Jasper viendo algún partido, ya que parecía más lindo que nunca, apostando, bromeando, jugando, ese era él, con su hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, el cabello despeinado y mostrándose mas sexi que cualquier jugador de mundo… ese era Edward, ese era mi hombre, que ahora me tiene con la cabeza y el corazón aferrados a él.

Me levanté del tocador y me vi en mi espejo de cuerpo completo, con un vestido negro hasta el piso, y pedrería preciosa a todo su largo, haciéndome una silueta elegante, me coloqué los pendientes de diamantes y salí de mi habitación, bajé calmadamente, aunque manejaba bien las zapatillas había unos nervios mayores en mi cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que saldría con Edward, bueno técnicamente no saldríamos, todos nos íbamos a ir juntos a una cena en beneficio de los niños con cáncer, a esta cena asistiría las personas más famosas del espectáculo y gente poderosa de Europa, era todo un acontecimiento, empezando de los boletos que por persona costaban más de 20 mil Euros* o las mesas que costaban todavía una barbaridad mas, estaríamos todos en la misma mesa junto con Carlisle y Esme.

Bajé hasta el recibidor y seguí el sonido de la plática en la sala, cuando entré vi a Edward con Alice charlando amenamente, no parecía haberme oído, hasta que Alice me dedicó una sonrisa radiante, y el volteó a verme. Su mirada de alegría era lo que más me gustaba ver, parecía como si siempre esperara por mí, y cuando me viera volviera a respirar. Se levantó rápidamente del sillón y llegó a mi lado, tomó mi mano y depositó un beso sobre ella.

_-Te ves hermosa-_ Susurró.

_-Gracias, tú te ves… guapísimo_- dije poniéndome roja.

-_Hm, bueno dado que ustedes ya van a empezar con sus cursilerías, iré a ver que Jasper ya esté listo, o se nos hará tarde-_ Alice se levantó con un movimiento elegante sin esfuerzo y se destendío un hermoso vestido morado de su cuerpo, caminó con porte- _Te ves muy bonita cuñadita_- dijo cuando pasó a mi lado.

-_Tú también-_ le contesté. No supe si me oyó o no, pero había algo más importante que me tenía que concentrar ahora, y era la perfecta imagen de Edward frente a mí, con su esmoquin negro, resaltando su piel blanca que tanto me gustaba y dándole un aura de importancia enorme.

Me dirigió a la sala, y nos sentamos en el sillón, a veces no necesitábamos decir mucho, unas cuantas palabras nos hacían sentir bien.

-_Sabes, tu mirada hoy se ve diferente_- me dijo acariciando mi cara.

-¿_diferente en qué forma?-_

_-Hermosa, como feliz, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me agrada verte así-_

_-Estoy feliz, estoy contigo-_

_-Entonces déjame decirte que somos dos personas sumamente felices_- me reí de su comentario.

_-¿Cómo estás? No te había visto desde ayer-_

_-Estoy bien, aunque un poco celoso, sabes la cantidad de hombres que te verán y yo no podre decir que esta hermosa mujer solo tiene ojos para mí-_

_-¿Te importa mucho que la gente lo sepa?- _eso me ponía nerviosa.

_-No es eso, es que, creo que no deberíamos escondernos_- iba a protestar cuando habló- _aunque lo entiendo, tú fuiste muy clara, y eso no quita que me ponga celoso, respetaré lo que acordamos-_

_-Lo siento-_ dije apenada

-_No lo sientas, tú fuiste sincera, y me diste a elegir, y yo elegí seguir estas normas, además creo que los dos estamos lo suficientemente ligados uno a otro para separarnos-_

_-Lo sé-_ recline mi cabeza sobre su pecho y él me envolvió en un abrazo.

Pasamos un rato hasta que vimos a Emmet bajar ya arreglado y enfundado en su traje.

_-¿No dejas de acosar a Rosalie?-_ se burló Edward.

_-No la acoso, es mi novia, y puedo estar con ella todo el tiempo que quiera-_

_-Mas que su novio pareces una chinche* pegada a ella-_

_-Calla Eddie-_ se fue a la cocina. Algo típico de Emmet si no lo encuentras con Rosalie, esta en la cocina.

La verdad es que Emmet me caía muy bien, y que Rosalie hubiera aceptado ser su novia era algo que me daba una referencia de un buen hombre, además de que ellos parecían transpirar miel y amor por todos lados, la verdad es que de una forma rara nos había pegado el amor, yo por mi parte estaba feliz con Edward, en una extraña relación pero feliz, Emmet y Rose juntos y disfrutando de su amor a todo lo que da y Alice y Jasper digamos que alguna que otra vez los había visto darse besos tiernos, pero aun no eran oficialmente una pareja, aunque en casos como los de ellos, esos eran simples términos.

En menos de dos horas llegamos al Hotel Ritz en Londres, yo iba con Jasper en su carro y Edward se había llevado a Alice, así cuando nos vieran los fotógrafos llegar no habría nada raro en que llegara de la mano de mi inseparable Jazz.

Obviamente cuando pusimos un pie afuera, miles de flashes me inundaron, traté de no enfocar mi vista en ninguna lado, un buen consejo que me había dado una modelo un día, así no me marearía. Del brazo de Jasper dimos las entrevistas necesarias, alentamos por más cenas benéficas como estas, y hablamos de próximos proyectos como grupo como un concierto en un par de semanas. A mis espaldas pude oír muchas preguntas hacia Rose y Emmet por su aparición como pareja y discretamente vi a Edward hablar tranquilamente con Alice y varios reporteros, algunas veces cruzó su vista con la mía robándome una sonrisa, pero tan rápida para que nadie la notara.

Al entrar al salón, obviamente todo estaba con clase y elegancia típico de este hotel, y con su seguridad impresionante, saludamos a los organizadores y después las hostess nos llevaron a nuestra mesa. Respiré cuando me vi ya por fin sentada, sin miles de cámaras sobre mi cabeza. Saludé alegremente a mis padres/suegros ya que hacía tiempo que tampoco teníamos un rato familiar.

Me senté a lado de Esme y a mi otro lado se sentó Edward, seguido por Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet que se juntaba c0n Carlisle para cerrar el círculo.

**EPOV**

La velada transcurrió de manera normal, hablamos con varias personas y es que nuestra mesa era muy concurrida, los Hale y Bella hablaron con algunas personas que por su forma de saludar parecían apreciarlos mucho, y bueno no era de extrañarse ellos eran realmente unas personas increíbles. Cuando por fin tuvimos un momento a solas vi a alguien tocar el hombro de Bella.

-_Hola Bella-_ dijo el hombre haciendo que ella se exaltara.

-_Hola Seth_- se puso de pie para darle un abrazo muy cariñoso.

_-Tenía un buen rato que no te veía pero mírate, qué hermosa te ves-_

_-Muchas gracias_- dijo riéndose tan dulcemente que unos celos me hicieron preguntarme ¿Quién rayos era él?

_-Y bueno ¿Dónde andan los Hale?-_

_-Bailando-_ señaló la pista de baile donde interactuaban entre ellos soltando unas carcajadas.

-_Mira… Rosalie espectacular como siempre-_

_-Ya sabes ella es así-_

_-Sí, pero bueno… ¿te gusta la fiesta? ¿Te hace falta algo?-_

_-No claro que no… como quiera muchas gracias por mi arreglo de mesa, quede justo con las personas que quería quedar- _me vio durante un segundo indicándole que yo era esa persona.

-_Oh, no me digas_- se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído tan bajito que solo porque estaba muy cerca de ella escuche- _¿te_ _diste una nueva oportunidad_?-

_-Sí, deja te lo presento_- tocó mi hombro y me pidió que me pusiera de pie_- Edward te presento a un buen amigo Seth Clearwater y Gerente General del Ritz-_

-_mucho gusto-_ tomé su man_o-Edward Cullen-_

_-¿Hijo de Esme y Carlisle?- _preguntó sorprendido.

_-Sí, él, ya sabes qué pequeño es el mundo-_

_-Lo sé-_ soltó una risita.

_-Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que atender, ya sabes ando corriendo como loco, pero ven a verme uno de estos días, me gustaría hablarte de un proyecto, supe que trabajaras en uno para Hilton-_

_-Están las negociaciones, pero veremos-_

_-Cuídate mucho-_ le dio un beso en la mejilla- un placer- me tendió la mano, para después irse muy a prisa, la verdad aunque él era alguien desconocido para mi, y me ponía en duda que supiera tanto sobre Bella y yo, me dio la impresión de que no era mala persona.

_-¿Quieres saber quién era verdad?_- me preguntó después de un rato en silencio.

_-Si-_

_-No te preocupes Edward, Seth es un amigo mío desde hace tiempo, estudiamos juntos, y yo le tengo un aprecio enorme, sé que es alguien de mi confianza-_

_-¿Segura?-_

_-Completamente-_

_-Confió en ti bebé-_

_-Así debe de ser-_ me regaló una sonrisa hermosa.

La noche pasó sin complicaciones, me divertí mucho y hasta aceptó bailar conmigo una pieza, nada que llamara la atención solo bailar, también lo hizo con Emmet y Jasper, para guardar las apariencias.

Después de un rato que volvimos a la mesa, tenía una sonrisa radiante en su cara, platicábamos de cosas comunes, como la comida, su vestido, la música, a mi me encantaba hacerla sonrojar cada vez que yo le decía lo hermosa que se veía esta noche, mis padres solo nos veían alegres y aunque no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de decirles que estábamos "juntos" este tampoco era el momento. Después de bromearla que su suegra la veía directamente, buscó mi mirada con la suya, pero se desvió y apuntó a un lugar atrás de mi cabeza, vi como su mirada se convirtió de la dulce Isabella que estaba conmigo, a esa mujer decidida y alejada que mostraba a los demás… esa que casi nadie podía traspasar.

_-Bells_- le susurré.

_-Calla… déjame arreglarlo yo- _

_-¿Arreglar qué?-_

_-Buenas noches Srita Swan-_

_-Buenas noches Mr. Jones-_

_-Mire que es una verdadera casualidad encontrármela aquí_-por el tono de voz del hombre, entendí que no lo veía como una casualidad, más bien como un hecho- _y digo, esta oportunidad no se puede desperdiciar, aceptaría usted concederme esta pieza-_ indicó la pista de baile.

Este hombre, era algo mayor, pero no tanto, yo diría que estaba a punto de llegar a los cuarenta a lo mucho, no era feo, pero Bella quedaba muy joven para él.

_-Lo siento, hace un momento bailé y me lastimé el pie en una vuelta-_ se excusó.

_-Te vi caminar muy bien hasta tu mesa… no veo por qué no quisieras bailar conmigo-_ le dijo de una manera nada agradable su voz desprendía petulancia.

_-La verdad no tengo ánimos para bailar ya estoy cansada, pero agradezco el ofrecimiento-_

_-Sabes Isabella, creo que he esperado pacientemente por ti, una pieza no te hará daño-_ la iba a agarrar por el brazo cuando yo fui más rápido y tomé el suyo.

_-Yo creo que ella ya fue lo suficientemente clara-_

_-No te metas _– me dijo

_-No me digas lo que hacer- _me puse de pie frente a el, y me dio gusto ver que le aventajaba por lo menos una cabeza de estatura.

_-Este es un asunto entre ella y yo_- me iba a esquivar para dirigirse a ella otra vez.

_-Dije que no-_

_-Bueno tu quien te crees… porque hasta lo que yo sé, ella sigue siendo soltera-_ eso sí fue un golpe bajo.

_-Mi vida sentimental solo me concierne a mi- _Bella contestó a mis espaldas

_-¿Por qué te niegas tanto_?- pregunto el tal Jones_- o ¿es que acaso este muchacho tiene algo que ver? ¿Viniste con él a la cena?-_ contesta, di que sí. Pero ella se quedo callada.

_-Jones, creo que estas un poco exaltado, sabes muy bien que eso que dices no es cierto, además de que Bella vino conmigo y mi familia, todos somos amigos, solo eso-_ intervino mi padre.

_-Te respeto mucho Carlisle, dado que te debo la vida de mi madre que interviniste hace algunos meses-_ le contestó y luego se giró- _realmente espero que me dejes alguna pieza, la propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie- _

No dijo ni vio a nadie más… solo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

¿Amigos? Era realmente cierto esto de vivir una vida escondidos… no se me hacia justo, no para ella, y aquí estaba yo, tratando de aguantarme las ganas de gritarle a ese idiota que ella era mía, pero no podía, ese silencio me estaba empezando a calar.

_-Edward ¿no te sentaras?-_ me pregunto mi madre, cuando me giré a verla, supe que era el único que seguía de pie, tanto ellos como Bella me veían interrogantes.

-_No, creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire-_

No dije nada más y salí

**BPOV**

Seguí a Edward hasta el lobby del hotel, pensé que iría hacia la calle cuando giró hacia un costado y fue a los jardines, me sabia este hotel de memoria ya que durante mi carrera había trabajado un tiempo en él.

Lo seguí a una distancia prudente, hasta que se sentó en una banca un poco escondida y lo alcance ahí.

_-¿Qué pasa?- _le dije cuando estuve a su lado.

_-Nada-_

_-Algo te pasa, creo suponer que es por lo de ese señor, pero no tienes que preocuparte de nada, nunca acepte casarme con él… ni aceptare-_

_-No es eso, es que…-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Qué somos?-_

_-Somos… amigos-_

_-¿Qué se besan?-_ preguntó dudoso.

_-Dime exactamente lo que piensas-_

_-Pienso que soy un celoso, estoy celoso de ese señor y de todos los hombres que te vieron hoy, pero lo que más me pesa es no poder decirle al mundo que por lo menos te gusto y me correspondes-_

_-Sabias…-_ me interrumpió

_-Sabía lo que pedias y lo acepté, y acepto, pero también entiéndeme que es algo complicado-_

_-Lo es y lo siento-_

_-Tienes un raro problema con disculparte mucho- _dijo con una sonrisa.

Me reí junto con él.

_-No te preocupes bebé, tú me pediste algo, y yo acepté eso para estar contigo, solo necesito tiempo para guardar al cavernícola que llevo dentro y comportarme como si no quisiera matar a todos los hombres-_

_-Es un gran esfuerzo Edward-_

_-Uno que vale la pena-_ me abrazó pero enseguida me quité, me dolió mucho ver su cara al sentir mi rechazo, pero era por su bien.

_-Sera mejor que vaya a la mesa otra vez_- dije alejándome.

-_Yo iré en un momento-_ no se acercó a mí.

Regresé de prisa al salón y estaba nerviosa, esperaba que nadie nos hubiera visto abrazándonos. A los quince minutos regresó Edward un poco más calmado, la noche transcurrió tranquila y Edward no se volvió a acercar a mí, me dolía mucho eso, me hubiera gustado pasarme con él en la pista y bailar una canción abrazados, pero eso estaba fuera de mi alcance.

El resto de la velada, fue tranquilo, los chicos se la pasaron bailando y divirtiéndose, al final como era muy tarde, y haríamos una hora de camino a la casa, decidimos quedarnos en Londres, Los Cullen se sorprendieron al saber que teníamos un pent house en la ciudad, y quedaron maravillados cuando lo vieron, nos dividimos en los cuartos de cada uno, obviamente cada quien durmió con su pareja y yo lo último que recuerdo antes de cerrar mis ojos es que Edward me besó deliciosamente seguido de un Dulces Sueños.

Pasamos un día entero en el departamento, viendo películas y descansado, la verdad es que vivir con ellos era fabuloso y estaban más que encantados de mi relación con Edward. Yo era feliz dentro de esas cuatro paredes no me tenía que esconder y fui libre de abrazar, besar y apapachar a Edward todo lo que se me dio la gana.

Dos días después regresamos a la casa ya que los chicos tenían que grabar, nos despedimos en Londres, dado que llegaríamos separados, yo llegaría con los Hale y él con sus hermanos.

Cuando entré a mi habitación me dejé caer sobre la cama, era una mujer feliz, este fin se semana con Edward había sido muy bueno, me sentía rara, hacía mucho tiempo que yo no era cariñosa ni nada de eso con un hombre, también me daba algo de miedo el que en algún momento yo lo pudiera comparar con Aquel… pero todo eso quedaba en la basura cuando él me besaba con dulzura y amor.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, hoy no tenía ganas de trabajar, mañana me ocuparía del proyecto, iba a destender la colcha para dormir un rato cuando oí mi celular con el tono de llamada, me levanté frenéticamente, porque a estas horas donde no esperaba llamada de nadie, sabía que era llamada de Edward, pero la pantalla me marcaba desconocido ¿Quién era?

_-Hola_- contesté

-_Hola Isabella-_ mi cuerpo se tensó al oír esa voz, no podía ser, no otra vez-_No me cuelgues, sabes que me enojaría mucho-_

_-No lo hare ¿qué quieres?-_

_-Aclararte unos puntos-_

_-No veo porque-_

_-Yo creo que tienes lagunas mentales-_ se rio sin ánimos y toda mi piel se puso chinita- _Te vi ayer en el jardín del Ritz-_

_-¿Qué?-_ mi voz salió ahogada

_-Esas escenitas no me gustan… sobre todo porque yo he respetado lo que te prometí, pero solo te pedí algo, simple y sencillo y parece que no pudiste cumplirlo_- dijo lastimosamente, pero pude imaginar en esa cara tan bella su sonrisa malévola.

-_Yo no sé de que hablas_- quise hacerme la loca, en este momento la imagen de Edward inundaba mi mente.

-_No me hagas perder la paciencia, es simple… o tú resuelves eso y dejas de jugar a la noviecita o yo tendré que ir a hacerle una visita a tu Edward, y puedes asegurar que no iré de buen humor-_

_-No-_ grite_- no… yo… no compagino con él, de hecho en un rato le diré que me deje de buscar, no tienes porque venir-_

_-Eso espero-_

_-Adiós-_ quería colgar rápido

-_Antes de que cuelgues-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Dile a ese mal nacido que si una vez fue mi amigo, sabe a lo que se puede enfrentar, se que esta de tu lado, como la mayoría, solo es un bueno para nada que juega a ser interprete-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Tienes un aliado más, mucho más cerca, pero aun así no te devolveré las cosas-_ después de decir eso colgó.

Yo sentía mis piernas debilitarse y me deje caer sobre el piso de mi cuarto, ¿un aliado? Mis cosas… tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que quería dedicarle tiempo a cada una, otra vez el maldito ajedrez se había movido y volvía a estar yo cerca del Jaque, me acosté sobre el suelo, y en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward, sabía que era una mala idea, pero aun así quise tenerlo y ahora tenía mis consecuencias, estaban a punto de hacerle algo, y obviamente yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para impedirlo.

Sentí una lagrima resbalar por el tabique de mi nariz y supe lo que vendría otra vez, mis fieles amigas regresarían…me puse de pie y aunque me quisiera quedar ahí para siempre, no podía, sabía que si Jasper me veía tirada en el suelo, se haría muchas preguntas y hoy ya no quería mas gente en esto, estaba demasiado cansada de involucrar gente en esto, en vivir con la angustia de no saber si el día de mañana amanecerían vivos.

Me cobijé bajo las sabanas de la cama y me dejé ir, no supe en qué momento me quede dormida, solo sé que fue cuando ya me fue imposible mantener mis ojos abiertos, ya que estaban demasiado hinchados por el llanto.

Pasé dos días así, hice lo indispensable, y me justifiqué diciendo que algo me había caído mal en el estomago, Jazz me creyó o prefirió creerme, supe que pudo haber visto varios fragmentos de esas depresiones pasadas, pero como me veía con Edward no se preocupada… Edward, se había comportado tan bien, tan lindo, tan él, me había cuidado de "mi mal" había acudido a mi casa los dos días, y solo se había ido al set para dormir, me había llenado el cuarto de globos de: "recupérate pronto" "te amo" "te extraño" "sonríe" que hasta me daba tristeza pensar en lo que le haría hoy.

Me levanté de la cama y me arreglé, no lo pensé mucho, y no es que hubiera algo que pensar, me conocía lo suficiente para saber que tomaría las decisiones que me parecieran correctas y aunque me dolieran las seguiría al pie de la letra.

Cuando bajé a la sala, ya se encontraban los Cullen ahí, todos se alegraron de verme de pie otra vez, los saludé a todos con una sonrisa y algunas palabras de agradecimiento, Edward se puso de pie inmediatamente y vino a mi lado, dándome un beso en los labios, mi estomago se contrajo al sentir sus labios… por última vez.

_-Necesito hablar contigo_- le susurre rápido cuando tuve mis labios libres.

_-¿De qué?-_

_-De algo importante-_ vi que los demás nos veían interrogantes-_Te espero en el estudio- _me di la vuelta y salí.

Mis pasos me retumbaron en mi cabeza, y sentía como si fuera al matadero, llegué al pasillo y lo recorrí rápido, quería hacer esto en el menor tiempo posible, también oí sus pasos atrás de mi, y cuando entramos en el estudio, lo cerré con seguro, prendí las luces y caminé hacia el escritorio que me pertenecía, solo me recargué en el con los brazos cruzados para encararlo, tal vez si agarraba mis manos, no quisiera lanzarme sobre él.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ me preguntó cuando estuvo frente a mí, y decidí perderme un momento en esa imagen, el con la cara confundida su perfecta mandíbula de hombre un poco tensa, el cabello despeinado de seguro no tenía mucho que se había puesto de pie, una camisa de botones al frente color negro y pantalones de mezclilla, se veía tan guapo, que estuve a punto de babear y también de llorar al pensar en que el no seria mío, él merecía algo mejor.

_-Me he dado cuenta de que no quiero seguir con lo nuestro, no es lo mejor-_

_-¿Qué?_-gritó sorprendido- ¿_pero de qué diablos hablas?-_

_-Sí, la verdad es que, pues me di cuenta de que no está funcionando y bueno creo que no debemos de perder el tiempo entre nosotros_- dije con una convicción que estuve a punto de creerme yo misma.

_-pero ¿Qué paso? Si estábamos bien_- su semblante me daba dulzura al verlo tan confundido.

-_Si estábamos bien, pero ya no quiero seguir, esto no nos va a dejar nada bueno, deberías de buscar a una mujer diferente_- quise decir a una mujer buena que te merezca pero supe que me lo replicaría- _te ofrezco mi amistad, podemos ser muy buenos amigos, por el bien de nuestras familias-_

_-No quiero tu amistad-_

_-Pues entonces te quedas sin nada de mí-_

_-Explícame qué pasa, por qué cambiaste, digo si te costó mucho tomar la decisión de estar conmigo, algo debía de haber pasado para que me botes así…-_

_-No paso nada, pero como te digo, no eres lo que busco-_

_-Pero… Bella piénsalo, sabes que aceptare cualquier norma que pongas, a mi no me importa esconderl0 del mundo entero, pero te quiero conmigo-_

_-No, y no te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando-_

_-¿Qué te pasa?-_ me sujetó por los hombros hasta que me sacudió-_Tú no eres así_- una parte de mi cerebro se activo e inconscientemente me cubrí la cara con las manos, en cuanto vio este gesto me soltó horrorizado- _perdóname, no te iba a lastimar-_

_-Aléjate de mi-_ dio un paso hacia atrás pero sus ojos atormentados no se despegaban de los míos.

-_Bella, no te iba a lastimar, solo quiero que quites esa finta de mujer fuerte-_

_-Soy fuerte-_

_-Lo sé, pero no te muestres dura conmigo, cuando sabes que lo único que quiero es ayudarte, protegerte y amarte, no me digas que no quieres intentarlo porque se te ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, cuando respondes a mi_- se acercó a mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos- _cuando sabes que también te gusto, y hasta creo que me quieres un poco-_ ¿un poco? Yo diría que un mucho- _no nos quites la oportunidad-_ me solté antes de que probara mis labios.

_-No suelo discutir mis decisiones_- use la fachada de mujer fuerte, de negocios, esa que usaba con la mayoría de la gente- _y no pienso empezar ahora, ya te dije lo que quería decir-_

_-¿hay alguien más?, estas enamorada de otro-_ mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, había comprobado que no podía haber nadie más bueno que él, negué con mi cabeza- _entonces explícame, porque no entiendo nada, estoy enamorado de ti y no sé qué pasa-_

_-Solo quiero tener la certeza de que vivirás mañana-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No voy a hablar de esto, lo hecho, hecho esta-_

_-¿Así nada más?-_

_-Así nada mas- _lo vi directamente a los ojos y no bajé mi mirada, había aprendido a mentir tan bien, que lo hacía natural- _Tengo cosas que hacer, solo quería decirte esto, si se lo quieres contar a tus hermanos y echarme la culpa a mí, no me importa, solo espero que pienses lo de la amistad, es mejor para todos_- mejor para mí que no lo quería dejar de ver, aunque nunca lo tuviera.

No me esperé a que me respondiera y salí del despacho, agarré mis cosas y fui directamente por mi carro, iría al hotel a arreglar asuntos y vería si podía tener actividad durante la tarde, volvería a recluirme en el trabajo, eso tarde o temprano me haría olvidarme de Edward y dedicar mi tiempo a algo seguro, y aun así, lo podría ver, aunque solo fuera eso… solo ver.

**EPOV**

Me quedé con la cara de seguro hecha todo un poema, solo que un poema muy amargo, sentía que mi cerebro no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar o no lo quería entender, yo pensaba que por fin había logrado acercarme a ella, y poder estar a su lado, pero hoy no era la Bella que yo conocía, esa que había quitado sus barreras conmigo y me había dado una pequeña oportunidad, en este momento volvía a ser esa mujer fuerte que no dejaba que nadie la traspasara, esa que veías invencible y temible y aun así sabias que en el fondo era fuerte.

_-¿Edward?-_ giré mi cara para ver el pequeño rostro de Alice asomado por la puerta.

_-¿Qué pasó Alice?-_

_-Lo mismo pregunto… ¿estás bien?-_

_-Sí, No, No se- _No me había movido ningún centímetro, seguía en el mismo lugar donde Bella me había cortado.

_-¿Por qué Bella salió así tan de repente?-_

_-No sé, Ella, ella terminó conmigo-_

_-¿Qué?_ –Caminó hasta mi lado- ¿_a qué te refieres con terminar?-_

_-A eso Alice, rompió conmigo, no quiere seguir conmigo_- hasta yo oía mi voz manchada de incredulidad.

_-¿pero por qué?-_

_-No soy lo que busca-_

_-Eso es imposible, si se veían muy felices juntos-_

_-Tal vez fingía felicidad-_ pasé mi mano por mis cabellos en señal de impotencia- _No entiendo nada-_

_-No fingía, conozco demasiado bien a las mujeres, cálmate, vam0s a la sala y hablemos con los chicos, tal vez ellos entiendan algo-_

_-No quiero hablar con ellos, no tengo por qué andar mendigando mis penas-_

_-No seas cabezota- _me jaló del brazo- _Esa estúpida declaración de que no eres lo que ella busca nadie se lo cree, veremos que dicen las personas que la conocen más y haremos algo-_

Me sacó del estudio y nos fuimos a la sala, en cuanto llegué ahí Jasper me preguntó que había pasado ya que Bella había salido como loca de la casa, le expliqué todo lo que me dijo, y aunque no era muy dado a contar mis asuntos personales con los demás, necesitaba esta vez una segunda oportunidad que alguien me dijera que era lo que pasaba.

Jazz y Rose estuvieron callados y muy pensativos después de esa platica, supe que algo me ocultaban y no me quisieron decir, el único consuelo si se le puede llamar así, fue que me prometieron hablar con ella.

Los días siguientes no regresé a la casa de manera habitual, solo lo hice cuando tuve que grabar ahí, pero aun así desde el set la veía, salía muy temprano y regresaba muy noche, siempre sola, con sus trajes sastres o ropa de oficina, con cualquier cosas se veía hermosa. Siempre iba cargada de papeles o su laptop en un brazo, y me enteré por Alice que Jasper le había comentado que se había recluido en el trabajo. Trataba de trabajar lo más que podía y comía fuera.

Entonces supe que hacia todo lo posible para no pensar en mi, o eso quería creer yo, pero fuera cual fuera la verdad, esta mujer se había metido muy rápido en mi vida y no estaba decidido a dejarla fuera tan pronto. Así que una idea cruzó mi mente, ella me había ofrecido su amistad, la aceptaría y con eso me mantendría un poco a su lado y podría averiguar qué era lo que la había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Le di unos días más a que se calmara, así que hoy se cumplía una semana de que habíamos tenido esa horrible platica, Rosalie nos había invitado a cenar a la casa, porque Emmet le había contado de un actor que se había vuelto amigo de nosotros ahí, pero que pasaba mucho tiempo solo, ya que era nuevo y no conocía a mucha gente de producción, era un tipo sumamente agradable y carismático pero algunas veces algo tímido, y era de esas personas que te agradan a la primera.

Me reuní con él en los pasillos de los cuartos para irnos juntos, Alice y Emmet ya se había adelantado a ayudar con la preparación de todo. Aunque se había rehusado un poco al principio lo habíamos convencido de ir. Platicamos sobre autos en el pequeño camino hacia la mansión. Cuando llegamos Alice nos abrió la puerta, nos indicó que estaban en la cocina y aunque le ofrecimos pasar a la sala, el dijo que prefería conocer a los anfitriones de una vez, así que todos nos reunimos en la cocina, se presento con los Hale y pude ver que les dio una buena impresión, y al final terminamos todos quedándonos en la cocina en lo que Rose terminaba la cena.

Me percaté de que Bella no estaba a lo que Jazz tristemente contesto: en el trabajo. Pero nos aclaró que llegaría en un par de minutos ya que también quería conocer al nuevo amigo, me dieron un poquito de celos al pensar que lo quería conocer, pero controlé mi lado cavernícola al pensar que era lógico dado que era un extraño en su casa, o mejor dicho guarida.

Estábamos muertos de risa sentados alrededor de la isla de la cocina, por un chiste de Emmet, cuando Bella entró a la cocina, venia con una sonrisa supuse que algo bueno le habría pasado en el trabajo, nos saludó a todos, y yo me paré para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-_Amiga-_ le susurré, ganándome un sonrojo de su parte pero lo trato de disimular.

Me vio un momento cuando su vista se enfoco en mi espalda, y entonces algo pasó, algo que desgraciadamente no supe distinguir que era. Ella y nuestro nuevo amigo se veían muy profundamente, pero la mirada de él era de sorpresa y la de ella era entre miedo y preocupación, algo que no lograba entender, todos se quedaron callados y es que todos lo notamos, pasaron un par de minutos viéndose, y llegó un punto donde me quise poner en medio para que la dejara de ver.

_-¿se conocen?-_ Jasper rompió el silencio.

-_Yo no lo creo_- balbuceó Bella.

_-Entonces por qué se ven como si quisieran correr uno con el otro a abrazarse- _volvió a preguntar Jasper.

_-Porque… porque ella es una mujer muy hermosa… quedé hipnotizado_- soltó con su vista clavada en ella y aunque lo que dijo me hubiera parecido una respuesta lógica dado que yo había quedado prensado de ella, supe que era mentira, el no la veía exactamente así, no la estaba viendo como cuando un hombre ve a una mujer hermosa, si no como cuando ves algo que no hubieras querido ver.

_-Es que la verdad, yo lo confundí con alguien que conocía, pero me equivoque- _aclaró Bella.

-_Bueno dado que no se conocen, los presento, Bella él es Jacob Black, un nuevo compañero de reparto-_ dijo Alice.

Los dos se dieron la mano pero esa mirada pesada no se quitaba uno de otro.

-_Mucho gusto, Bella-_

_-El gusto es mío, soy Jacob-_

El ambiente tenso aminoro un poco cuando nos sentamos a cenar, Emmet se encargo de hacernos reír a todos, y claro ganarse algunas buenas reprendidas de su novia por los chistes en doble sentido. Todos alabamos a Rose por su Espagueti Carbonado. A pesar de que terminamos los platillos nos quedamos platicando en la mesa de varias cosas, más que nada enfocándonos en el invitado en saber que había sido de su vida y a que se había dedicado antes, nos dijo que los últimos años había vivido en América estaba contando cómo fue que llegó al reparto cuando su celular timbró, se excusó y Bella le indicó donde estaba la sala para que hablara más a gusto.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Bella se disculpó diciendo que iría al baño, y salió del comedor, sabía que era un celoso o lo demás pero algo me decía que ella no había ido al baño, sobre todo cuando la había notado tan nerviosa durante toda la cena, tal vez me merecía una buena orden de restricción por acosar a Bella pero esta era una de esas veces en las que sabias que hacías lo correcto.

Me fui directo al baño pero no la encontré y supe que si hubiera ido al de su habitación la hubiéramos visto pasar por las escaleras ya que estas se ven desde el comedor, así que me fui a buscar por las demás habitaciones para ver donde estaba, y la busque en todas, pero deje la ultima y la que no quería pensar para el final: la sala.

Cuando me asomé en ella, me di cuenta de que estaba oscura ¿Dónde estaba Jacob? Me iba a regresar al comedor cuando un reflejo de algo brilloso me llamó la atención afuera. Era una pulsera de Bella que brillaba mucho por los diamantes alrededor de su mano, la vi parada en la terraza y delante de ella Jacob estaba en los escalones de afuera hablando por teléfono no sabría decir si la había visto o no sabía que ella estaba ahí, pero ninguno de los se movía.

Unos instantes después vi que colgó su teléfono y se puso de pie, cuando se giró para verla me di cuenta de que no estaba sorprendido de su presencia ahí, entonces no le importaba que ella oyera su llamada pero de donde salía tanta confianza si con nosotros se había salido para hablar en privado.

Vi que Bella dijo algo, algo que yo no alcance a distinguir, pero lo que sea que le haya dicho hizo que Jacob pusiera una cara triste…

¿Qué carajos pasaba?

**BPOV**

Me salí enseguida de él, si me excusaba con eso del baño no tenia nadie porque seguirme, me fui directamente a la sala y lo vi en los escalones de la terraza, abrí las puertas de vidrio y salí cerrándolas a mis espaldas, sus hombros se tensaron y supe que había advertido mi presencia.

-_Sí, lo sé, si estoy bien papá, ando en una cena con unos amigos-_ entonces hablaba con Billy-_Tengo que colgar pero te hablo mañana, adiós-_ cerró su celular y se puso de pie, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía un miedo infinito atravesó mi cuerpo, pero recordé aquellas palabras: si una vez fue mi amigo…

Me quedé viéndolo y me sorprendió como hace un rato que siguiera igual, igual que la última vez que lo había visto.

_-¿Por qué volviste Jake?-_

_-Por ti… Porque hay muchas cosas que tu y yo necesitamos hablar y tarde o temprano este momento iba a llegar-_

_-No veo que cosas tengamos que hablar tu y yo, dado que no nos conocemos-_

_-No juegues conmigo, para mí no ha sido fácil regresar pero te lo debía-_

_-A mi no me debes nada-_

_-Sí y mucho-_ dijo tranquilo.

_-Ellos no saben nada, así que te pediría que no lo menciones-_

_-Me di cuenta-_

_-Prefiero que sea rápido y luego te vayas no tengo ninguna intención de tenerte a mi lado otra vez-_

_-Tenemos que hablar de eso…-_

_-No-_ grité- _yo no hablo de eso-_ ¿Por qué quería que recordara eso?

_-Esa noche se quedo marcada en mi vida y he venido a ayudarte-_me dijo

_-No quiero tu ayuda-_

_-Primero escúchame y luego decides-_

_-Dime-_

_-Y si te ofrezco encontrar sus cosas a cambio de tu perdón… yo hice algo esa noche, algo que estaba fuera de la ley, pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que toda evidencia iba a ser eliminada, espere mucho a poder sacarlo a luz y lo tengo conmigo, y te lo voy a entregar porque a ti te pertenecen… dame una oportunidad y si no yo mismo te doy una pistola para que me des un tiro-_ lo dijo con una seriedad que estuve a punto de creerle.

_-Nunca te mataría-_

_-Lo sé, por favor Bells, me ha costado mucho valor volverme a parar frente a ti, pero te quiero y fuiste muy importante en mi vida, debí de ver las señales claras antes y ayudarte pero no las vi, ahora solo te pido una sola oportunidad, necesito tener mi conciencia tranquila-_

Me había dicho todo de un jalón que mi mente estaba colapsada ¿sus cosas? En serio me iba devolver sus cosas, además, digamos que no tenía mucho que perder dado que mi vida se había vuelto vacía otra vez, pero también estaba él… me había dicho que tendría un aliado entonces el ya lo había visto venir. No tenia que pensarlo mucho, cuando me estaban ofreciendo algo que yo anhelaba con el alma.

_-Solo una oportunidad Jake, y te aseguro que si me intentas hacer algo, yo misma me encargaré de hacerte pagar por cada lagrima mía-_ le advertí y vi como su mirada se volvió sorprendida.

_-Bella…-_

_-No soy la misma, así que no intentes darme una puñalada por la espalda, porque entonces yo te daré dos por el pecho-_

_-Realmente cambiaste, no eres la misma Bella-_

_-Claro que no, esa Bella que tú conociste la mataron aquella noche- _

No le dije nada más y entré a la casa, me pareció oír algunos pasos en el pasillo pero tal vez era mi imaginación, volví al comedor como si nada hubiera pasado y sonreí, sabía fingir muy bien, y esta noche lo había demostrado.

* * *

**Hola se que me quieren matar.. y me lo merezcoo.. pero deje una nota en mi perfil ... para que pasen :D muchas pero muchas gracias a aquellas personas que siguen aqui conmigo... que aman la historia y que les gusta... pk por ustedes vuelvo asubir.. aunque me tarde... aqui estoy..aclaracion: no0 dejo historias inconclusas solo mis tiempos andan raros... asi que... buenoo espero lo disfruten.. y solo pk son buenas.. les digo... que el proximo cap.. se daran una idea de lo que le paso a Bella...**

**Las amooo... ahh y cree un blog... se llama zoalesita . blogspot. com ( sin espacios)**

**ahi dejare adelantos de fic.. etc.. etc... pero obvio solo de la saga...**

**sin mas... me retirooooo**

**Regalame una sonrisa si? **


	9. MI

**Summary: **Cuando Edward conoce a Bella, sabe que es la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja... entonces si es perfecta ¿Porque está sola? A veces prefieres vivir…

Disclaimer: Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente… pero la historia es absolutamente mía mía mía :D

Gracias pero muchas gracias a mi socia y amigaa que me betea **PKNA PCOSA **te adoro... lo sabes...

* * *

"**Todo es un acertijo, y la clave de un acertijo es otro acertijo"**

**-Emerson-**

"**Cuando has eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, aunque improbable, debe ser la verdad" **

**Principio de parsimonia**

* * *

**EPVO**

Por más intentos que había hecho, no lograba acercarme a Bella, llevábamos una semana así, desde aquella rara plática con Jacob. Recuerdo que esa noche ella regresó al comedor, pero no le dirigió la palabra más que lo necesario.

_Despierta_ – Emmett agitaba su mano frente a mi cara

_Tranquilo, ya desperté-_

_-¿Qué pasa hermano? Hace días que te veo muy raro-_ Recargó sus brazos igual que yo en el barandal de la terraza, y fijo su vista en la hermosa mansión.

_Es solo que… Bella cambio de la noche a la mañana y por más que he tratado de acercarme no he podido, volvió a poner una barrera entre los dos-_

_¿Crees que haya alguien más?-_

_-No lo creo, ella me lo aseguró, más bien, pienso que hay algo mas –_

_¿Algo más?-_

_Si, la verdad es que, ese día la vi platicando con Jacob-_

_¿Qué tiene de raro eso? –_

_Los vi en la terraza, no alcancé a oír que decían, pero era algo intimo por sus caras–_

_¿No se suponía que no se conocían?-_dijo Emmett en voz muy baja

_Eso pensé yo también, aunque no he visto mas interacción entre ellos, así que no sé exactamente que esté pasando–_

_Tal vez deberías hablar con Jasper-_

_Lo he pensado pero no sé cómo llegar y decirle –_

_Habla con él, dile así como me lo comentaste a mí, ellos son personas inteligentes se que entenderán tus dudas –_

_Gracias Em, a veces sirve que seas serio –_

_Cuando quieras –_ me mostró una enorme sonrisa.

Esa misma tarde cuando mis hermanos fueron a la casa de Bella, yo me les pegué, así tendría un pretexto para verla y hablar con Jasper, pero algo raro pasó, Rosalie abrió la puerta, iba vestida toda de negro, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, no tenía una sola pizca de maquillaje, obviamente no se veía mal, es imposible que Rosalie se viera mal, pero si se veía rara.

_Amor_– Emmett se acercó rápido a ella y la abrazó – _¿Qué pasó? –_

_Nada –_

_¿Cómo que nada? –_

En eso una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer, entramos corriendo a la casa, Jasper apareció en ese momento y me sorprendió verlo también con vestimenta oscura y una cara tan pálida y triste que Alice en cuestión de segundo llegó a su lado para abrazarlo.

_¿Tú tampoco me dirás que pasa? –_

_No pasa nada pequeña –_ Jasper abrazó a mi hermana y hundió su cara en su cabello.

_¿Le pasó algo a Bella? –_ tenía que preguntar, la duda me estaba carcomiendo al ver tantas caras tristes, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que los pudiera poner así, solamente algo que le haya pasado a su hermana.

_No, ella está bien… o está, que es lo que importa –_

_No entiendo lo que dices –_

_A Bella hoy no le pasó – _

_¿hoy? –_

_Hoy es un día especial, no de buena forma, pero si especial –_ me explicó Rosalie.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por mi Bella, la casa se llenó de notas de piano, notas muy tristes…

_¿Dónde está? –_ les pregunté

_Saben es mejor que se vayan – nos indicó Jasper_

_No, quiero verla –_

_Edward en serio, por favor, es mejor que regreses otro día–_

_No – _

No les di tiempo para que reaccionaran y corrí por la casa siguiendo las tristes notas, los oí siguiéndome, pero fui más rápido al abrir la última puerta del pasillo de la casa. Me mostró el enorme cuarto de música.

Los ventanales eran golpeados por la fuerte lluvia que caía afuera, y la habitación solo era alumbrada por el tenue reflejo del nublado cielo, y en el centro del lugar, un hermoso piano negro era tocado por Bella.

Ella con su cara bañada en lágrimas y cabizbaja vestía de negro y su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, cuando intenté avanzar, Jasper me sujetó por el hombro y me negó con la cabeza, yo solo veía a mi Bella destrozada, llorando mientras tocaba Moonlight de Beethoven.

_Bella –_ la llamé cuando terminó

Ella se puso de pie y agarró un abrigo que tenía extendido sobre el banquillo del piano, se lo colocó de manera elegante y me miró por un segundo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta que conducía al jardín, la comencé a seguir.

_No vengas conmigo, que yo no lo he pedido_ – detuvo su marcha pero no se giró para verme.

_Pero… ¿a dónde vas? Afuera cae una tormenta_ – solo se encogió de hombros

_No te pedí permiso, y tampoco tengo que darte explicaciones, no te has dado cuenta de que no te necesito, y si quisiera estar con alguien no recurriría a ti-_ su voz sonaba fría distante y muerta, y sea cual sea el dolor que la haga hablar así yo la quería ayudar y no me creía sus palabras.

Salió de la casa, y la lluvia la envolvió, caminó hasta que se adentro en el bosque y desapareció.

Después de ese día, no la volví a ver, hasta hoy…

Eran las doce y media de la noche yo estaba sentado afuera del set, la mayoría dormían, yo aunque tenía mucho que lo había dejado, la desesperación y duda me habían hecho fumar un cigarrillo, la oscuridad me envolvía y eso me gustaba, necesitaba pensar claramente, necesitaba poner las cosas en orden.

Me puse de pie para caminar un rato por la terraza, cuando un ligero movimiento captó mi atención, muy pero muy despacio un carro se iba metiendo al terreno de Bella, con las luces apagadas, me pegué a la pared para que mi espalda quedara recargada allí y así mi mirada pudiera apreciar todo de frente.

Aunque estaba a un espacio considerable, trate de no respirar, no quería que me oyeran y con tanta quietud me comenzó a dar miedo, y ¿si era un asaltante?… Desgraciadamente había dejado mi celular en la habitación, podía gritar y ¿si tenía un arma?… respiré profundo, en cuanto el asaltante quisiera entrar a la casa, yo correría a mi habitación para hablarle a Jasper… aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo se iban a meter a esa fortaleza?

Mi pregunta fue respondida muy rápido… Abriendo desde adentro, la persona que se bajó del carro vestida de negro, caminó hacia la entrada, y solo entonces alumbrado por un poco de las farolas que estaban junto a la puerta lo pude ver… Jacob.

Entró a la casa cerrando la puerta silenciosamente a su espalda. Ahora no me podía ir, ¿Qué diablos hacia Jacob a las…? Consulté mi reloj y me sorprendió la hora, las 3 de la mañana. Mis celos empezaron a crecer, solo había una persona que lo dejaría pasar a esa hora a su casa: Bella.

Jalé una silla y me senté en el mismo lugar donde las sombras me ocultaban, necesitaba saber que pasaba, ¿Por qué visitas de madrugada?

Esperé y esperé algunas veces estuve a punto de quedarme dormido, pero me cercioraba de que ese carro todavía estaba allí estacionado y me daba voluntad para seguir despierto. Un poco antes de las seis de la mañana, Jacob salió de la casa, y en la puerta Bella lo abrazaba, el acariciaba su cara de manera muy cariñosa y yo me moría de celos.

Él le besó su nariz y se despidió mientras le cerraba el albornoz de seda que ella portaba muy ligeramente. Subió a su carro y se fue con las luces apagadas, ella cerró la puerta, mientras yo me quede allí unos minutos, tratando de sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, no quería ni pensar que mi hermosa Bella, se hubiera acostado con él o ¿Qué otra explicación le encontraba a una visita clandestina en la madrugada?. Minutos después el cielo clareo un poco, lo normal para un sitio como este que normalmente está nublado. Nada tontos habían medido bien el tiempo para que él se pudiera ir sin que nadie lo viera.

Me fui directo a mi cuarto, y hecho un mar de emociones me acosté en la cama, me sentía tonto y engañado, ¿no que no había nadie más? Patrañas, apareció él y me había botado a mí, una parte de mi quería ir a reclamarle, pero otra me decía que esperara que tenía que pensar con la cabeza clara y fría.

Al día siguiente hablé con Emmett sobre lo que había sucedido, me dijo que no me podía creer lo que pasaba, me convenció de hacer vigilancia en la noche y comprobar que yo estaba alucinando por culpa de los celos. Esa noche hicimos guardia igual que la noche pasada, esperamos y esperamos, hasta que a la una de la madrugada volvió a entrar el carro en el terreno, Emmett se quedo muy quieto, viéndome con ojos sorprendidos y arrepentidos cuando se dio cuenta de que yo decía la verdad.

Esta vez Jacob bajo del carro y se paró en la entrada, pero ahora Bella salió con él, y se fueron en el automóvil acompañados por la oscuridad de esta noche. Emmett me pidió que le relatara con santo y seña todo lo que había pasado una noche anterior, me paré y señalaba, hablábamos bajo porque no queríamos que nadie nos oyera.

Hicimos guardia, y otra vez antes de que llegara el Alba, ellos entraron por el camino, Jacob se bajó del carro para acompañarla hasta la puerta, por los gestos que hacían pude entender que Bella lloraba, ella se abrazo a él y después le dio un beso en la mejilla para entrar silenciosamente a la casa. Jacob otra vez se marchó en silencio inmediatamente.

_-¿Crees que tengan una relación clandestina?- _me preguntó Emmett cuando el coche desapareció

_-No, si fuera una relación ella estaría feliz, y solo la veo más triste-_

_-No entiendo nada, no sé si sea lo correcto meternos en su vida pero, creo que debemos hablar con Jasper-_

_-Mañana lo buscaré-_

_-Lo buscaremos- _me contradijo – _Yo también estoy en esto-_

_-Gracias-_

_-De nada Eddie, se que la quieres-_

_-Mucho-_

_-Bueno, ya fue suficiente por hoy, debemos dormir-_

Me dio un golpe en la espalda y se fue a su cuarto, yo lo seguí minutos después.

Bastaba decir que tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible al no dormir lo necesario, ya que las grabaciones eran cansadas y yo al seguir en vigilia mi organismo se sentía atacado. Pero aun así esa tarde fuimos Emmett y yo a buscar a Jasper, cuando llegamos nos desanimamos porque nos invito a pasar a su cuarto, donde estaba haciendo una pequeña maleta, saldría dos días de vacaciones.

Le contamos en resumidas cuentas lo que habíamos visto, el nos veía, no enojado ni burlándose, nos veía de una manera muy rara como si una luz hubiera aparecido en su camino.

_-¿Cuántos días tienes viendo eso?-_ me preguntó serio

_-Dos, pero no sé si haya habido más antes-_

_-Bella… ella ha estado rara-_ dijo tranquilo

_-¿A qué te refieres con rara?- _preguntó Emmett que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama conmigo.

_-Ella no está bien, pero yo pensé que era por la temporada_- lo dijo mas para sí mismo, cuando vio nuestras caras interrogantes, se acomodó mejor en el sillón donde estaba sentado frente a nosotros_- hay cosas de las que yo no puedo hablar, pero esto es raro, ella no es de las que tengan confianza con la gente de la noche a la mañana… sin embargo, no se me ocurre un lugar donde hubiera visto a Jacob antes-_

_-¿No lo reconoces de algún lado? ¿La escuela? ¿Alguna fiesta?- presioné_

_-No…_- frotó su barbilla_- se que su cara la he visto en alguna parte, pero no sé donde_-

_-Necesitas ver lo que nosotros vemos-_

_-Lo veré pero no hoy, yo regresó en dos días, tengo que ir a España por unas cosas del hotel y ahí otra incógnita-_

_-¿Cuál?-_ le pregunté

_-Bella se encarga personalmente de estas cosas, pero me dijo que no se sentía muy bien, y me pidió que fuera yo… obviamente acepte, pero ahora dudo mucho que su malestar sea cierto-_

_-Jasper necesitamos saber qué está pasando, ¿crees que Jacob le haga algo malo?-_

_-No lo creo, si algo tiene Bella es su instinto de supervivencia, y puedes jurar que lo tiene muy desarrollado-_

No pudimos hablar más porque entró Rosalie a entregarle una camisa que ella había planchado para Jasper, nos despedimos de Jasper y le deseamos un feliz viaje, nosotros teníamos que ir a la locación. En el cuarto de Bella se oía música y aunque intenté dar un paso hacia allí, Emmett me tocó el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

_-Dale tiempo- _

Y así lo hice, le di el tiempo necesario, yo sabía que ella tenía heridas de un pasado que la estaban matando, durante esos días, la vi desde lejos en las tardes sola, sentada en la terraza de su casa, algunas veces leyendo otras simplemente viendo hacia la nada, se quedaba en un estado como catatónico, no vestía bien, siempre andaba en pijamas o pants, el cabello agarrado en un trenza floja y sin una gota de maquillaje. Pero en las noches siempre estaba acompañada, seguía con la rutina, el iba por ella, y volvían al amanecer.

El día que Jasper volvió vino a hacer una ronda con nosotros, desde el primer día Emmett se quedaba conmigo toda la noche, según el "yo no fuera a hacer alguna tontería", sentía como Jasper esperaba que nosotros estuviéramos inventando todo, pero se quedó muy quieto cuando vio salir a Bella para subirse al carro de Jacob.

_-No entiendo-_

_-Ni nosotros-_

_-¿Por qué salir así? Como escondiéndose- _

_-No lo sabemos, pensamos que tal vez tú nos podrías decir que pasaba-_

_-Se me hace raro, si Bella tuviera una relación con Black sé que me lo diría-_

_-No es eso-_ levantó su vista para verme- _no es por celos ni nada, pero sé que no es eso, porque ella llega llorando, lo veras en unas horas-_

Nos sentamos en el piso, así el barandal nos cubría un poco, platicamos de algunas anécdotas de Jasper, de cómo habían adquirido la casa, pero fue notorio que quiso evitar el tema de la seguridad, decía que tenía que pagar lo que fuera necesario para saber que sus hermanas estuvieran seguras.

Eran 6:02 minutos cuando el carro entró al lugar, Jasper se puso de pie para ver mejor, la verdad es que al estar los muros y la oscuridad nosotros quedábamos bien cubiertos y pasando desapercibidos.

Pero algo no iba normal, cuando bajaron del carro, se quedaron debajo de un árbol cerca de la entrada, parecían discutir, pero después de unos segundos, entendí que Bella le pedía algo y el negaba con la cabeza, unos brillos reflejaban en la cara de Bella, y supe que lloraba, Jacob la abrazó hasta que se calmó. Ella entró a la casa y él se fue.

_-Ves, igual que todos los días- _le dije a Jasper.

_-Ella no ha estado bien-_ comenzó a decir Jasper viendo fijamente la luz encendida de la habitación de Bella- _últimamente anda cansada y con ojeras, por las tardes se encierra en el despacho a trabajar, pero no ha salido… se acuesta temprano… ahora entiendo porque-_

-_Jasper sé que hay algo que no nos dicen, pero por favor, quiero ayudarla, necesito ayudarla, si yo supiera que es porque no me quiere, se que la dejaría, pero no es así, y con Jacob no es feliz-_

_-Lo sé, y se por qué te dejó, lo que no se es por qué esta con Jacob, no lo entiendo-_

_-¿Sabes por qué termino conmigo?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Esos asuntos no son míos Edward, solo confórmate con saber que te quiere-_

_-¿Entonces qué haremos?-_ preguntó Emmett que hasta este momento había estado callado

_-Hoy quiero que vayan a mi casa, a comer a medio día, tal vez si todos le preguntamos y le hacemos notar sus cambios de humor puede que se abra un poco más con nosotros-_

_-A medio día estaremos allí-_

Jasper nos agradeció por decirle y se fue a su casa, nosotros nos fuimos a dormir aunque fueran unas horas. Media hora antes de las doce mí despertador sonó, me puse de mal humor por supuesto, pero sabía que tenía algo que hacer. Nos encontramos a Alice en la planta baja esperándonos, nos decía que Rosalie le había avisado de la comida.

Al llegar junto con mis hermanos a la mansión, Jasper nos abrió la puerta, y nos indico que él y Rosalie estaban en la cocina, ya que Bella seguía dormida. Rosalie tenía una cara de pocos amigos cuando llegamos a la cocina y nos acomodamos alrededor de la isla en su cocina. Según oí, "no le gustan las cosas que no entiende"

_-Sera mejor que comamos_- ordenó mientras se giraba a apagar la estufa.

Yo acomodé los lugares junto con Jasper y Emmett, mientras Alice y Rosalie traían las cosas a la mesa.

_-Le hablaré a Bella para que coma_- apenas iba el rubio hacia las escaleras cuando Bella bajó.

_-No es necesario, ya estoy aquí- _contestó ella sorprendiéndonos.

_-Hola Bella-_ la saludé

_-Hola Edward_- contesto fríamente.

_-Bueno, pues si todos estamos listos, yo tengo mucha hambre_- Emmett se sentó para empezar a comer, mientras todos lo imitábamos, yo no podía dejar de verla, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla unas botas de piso negras y una blusa de manga larga negra, estaba maquillada muy leve y también con su cabello arreglado en una mejor trenza

_-Sabes amor esta sopa cada día te queda mejor-_ Emmett trataba de hacernos reír

-_Gracias cielo-_

_-Oye Bella ¿estás bien? Apenas has probado bocado y tienes unas ojeras…-_ la cuestionó mi hermana

-_Estoy bien Alice_- contestó mientras con el tenedor picaba su comida.

_-No estás bien, te ves pálida-_ soltó Rose de una manera nada agradable.

_-Mira Rosalie- _Bella levantó su vista enojada_- yo mejor que nadie se como estoy y si digo que estoy bien así es-_

_-Bells_- Rosalie la veía impresionada por su reacción.

"ding dong"

_-¿Esperan a alguien más?-_ pregunté

_-No-_

_-Yo si-_ Bella se paró de la mesa- _nos vemos luego me tengo que ir_-

_-¿Quién es?-_ Jasper pasó su servilleta de un lado, para ponerse de pie

_-Jacob… me invito al cine_- lo ultimo claramente fue mentira – _Me voy-_

Atrás de ella, salimos todos, para llegar al recibidor cuando ella abría la puerta. Jacob entró y la abrazó

_-Bueno creo que es un buen momento para decirnos qué diablos pasa_- Jasper empezó a decir

_-No pasa nada… saldré y vengo en la noche-_

_-Mira Isabella, ya estuvo bueno, se que te has estado saliendo en las noches con él, y quiero una explicación- _Bella abrió sus ojos al verse descubierta

_-Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme sola-_

_-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto_- La respuesta de Jasper la dejo callada- _Así que dime que traes entre manos-_

_-Nada-_

_-Bella tenemos que irnos-_ Jacob le decía

-_Mira no la apures, ella tiene que hablar con nosotros- _Rosalie dio un paso al frente en posición defensiva y atacante

_-Lo siento, pero realmente nos tenemos que ir-_ por alguna razón Jacob no me caía mal, no había malicia en su mirada solo culpa.

La tomó de la mano para sacarla de la casa, Jasper al ver esto caminó hacia ellos para alejarla de él, pero nunca pensé que pasaría lo que paso…

_-Déjalo-_ Bella empujó con sus manos a Jasper, mientras se ponía en medio para cubrir con su diminuto cuerpo a Jacob

_-Bella… ¿te pones en contra mía?-_

_-No… Jazz no yo-_ empezó a llorar y entonces se empezó a mostrar a una Bella muy quebrada

_-Tranquila-_ le decía Jacob

-_Espérame afuera por favor-_

_-Si- _

_-Lo siento_- fue lo último que Black dijo antes de salir.

_-¿Qué pasa Bella? Somos hermanos y lo prefieres más a él… o ¿te está haciendo daño? Dime si es eso para ir ponerle un alto-_

_-No_- grito horrorizada_- Jacob es bueno-_

_-Entonces, porque esas salidas clandestinas- _

Ver esa imagen era algo raro, una vez Rosalie me había dicho que entre Bella y Jasper existía una conexión especial, solo ahora la veía, era como si Bella fuera la pequeña de Jasper y el se fuera a interponer entre Bella y el mundo con tal de que ella no sufriera.

_-Es algo complicado-_

_-Bella-_ tomó su cara entre sus manos- _solo se me ocurre un lugar del cual conozcas a Jacob… el te hizo daño…-_

_-No Jasper no, el…_ - lloraba tan dolorosamente que me daban ganas de llorar a mi- _Jasper, él estuvo conmigo aquella noche-_

_-¿Qué? De que hablas…-_

_-Él… estuvo esa noche en mi departamento-_ lo veía como tratando de que entendiera

-_Tú no lo acabas de conocer-_ la acusó Rosalie a mi lado

_-No, Jacob y yo tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos-_

_-Pero si él estuvo…-_

El claxon de un carro interrumpió a Jasper.

_-Me tengo que ir-_

_-Explícame_- Jasper se veía tan confundido

_-Solo confía en mí, el me está ayudando-_

_-Bella ¿estás segura de que él estuvo ahí?-_

Ella tomó su bolsa de las escaleras, una bolsa pequeña y se la cruzó por el pecho, mientras buscaba algo… sacó una foto y se la entregó a Jasper.

_-Él estuvo ahí, y me está ayudando, ahora me tengo que ir-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Cuando regrese te lo contaré todo… se los contaré todo-_ nos miró _– Ve la ropa_- le dijo a su hermano

Le dio un abrazo a Jasper y salió corriendo.

Jasper se quedó mirando la fotografía en sus manos, todos nos acercamos a él y pensé en ver miles de cosas pero lo que nunca espere fue ver una foto común… o eso pensaba yo. Era Bella con varias personas, ella llevaba una blusa de pequeños cuadros negros naranjas amarillos, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas zapatillas negras. A su lado Jacob la abrazaba y junto a ellos 5 personas más.

Era algo raro, era la Bella que nunca había visto, su mirada feliz, su sonrisa completa, se veía mucho más chica, pero era ella, llena de brillo llena de vida, pero algo que me llamó la atención es que ella tenía un oso de peluche en sus manos.

-_No lo puedo creer-_ dijo Rosalie horrorizada

_-Rosalie, la bolsa… ¿Dónde está?-_ urgió Jazz

_-Bajo llave en el mueble de la sala-_

Jasper se quitó de en medio de nosotros y salió disparado hacia la sala, todos lo seguimos, cuando llego se puso de rodillas frente a un mueble debajo de fotografías, yo había visto ese mueble pensé que era un librero, nunca le tomé atención, Jasper abrió todas las puertas de abajo del mueble y tiró todos los libros, solo para mostrarnos una fachada, atrás de todos esos libros una puerta estaba cerrada.

_-Rosalie-_ estiro la mano… mientras ella se quitaba una cadena que traía en el cuello de la cual nunca había prestado atención colgaba una pequeña llave.

_-Aquí guardamos las cosas más importantes… así que les pediría que esto quedara entre nosotros-_ Jasper abrió la puerta y empezó a buscar, sacó documentos, vi que algunos era pasaportes, cuando tomé uno me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien, era de Rosalie pero decía Katty Fells el de Jasper iba a un tal Adam Smith y el de Bella a nombre de Meredith Couz, solo los reconocí por la foto, y había varios… pasaportes falsos.

Jasper buscaba y buscaba entre documentos, hasta que saco una pequeña bolsa plastificada, y la vio como si fuera lo más aberrante se puso de pie y la coloco sobre un sillón mientras sacaba su contenido, mis hermanos y yo veíamos expectantes, no sabíamos qué diablos pasaba.

De ahí sacó una camisa, unas zapatillas, unos pantalones y también varios accesorios, yo contuve el aire mientras mis ojos se aseguraban de no mentir, era la ropa de Bella, la ropa que ella portaba en la foto que me habían enseñado hace un instante solo que esta estaba manchada de sangre y roto.

_-¿Qué diablos?- _gritó Emmett

**BPVO**

Entrada la noche llegamos al departamento de Jacob, solo faltaba una última cosa, algo que el había guardado tan bien, que solo el sabia donde estaba, y si, el último lugar donde yo buscaría seria en su propia casa.

Nos metimos a su cuarto y yo me senté en la enorme cama, el departamento de Jacob era muy lujoso, algo normal en el dado que venía de una familia igual de rica y poderosa que…

_-Aquí esta-_ Se puso de cunclillas frente a mí –_Siempre supe que era algo muy especial para ti, que lo mandaste a hacer especialmente con sus iniciales, y se lo quite de la cadena que llevaba ese día-_

_-Gracias-_ las lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos, había llorado tanto en estos días, pero hoy era especial, Jacob me había devuelto algo que creía perdido y que me daría una paz inimaginable.

-_Su nombre siempre fue muy bonito- _

_-Lo sé_- me colgué el dije de diamantes con la M.I. en cursiva a mi cadena y abracé a Jacob.

_-Gracias-_ le dije-_ aquella noche en el hospital me prometiste que harías lo posible, ahora sé que tenias razón-_

_-Te las hubiera dado en seguida, pero entraste en coma, y supe que tenía que desaparecer-_

**EPVO**

Todos estábamos sentado en la sala, en un silencio espantoso, algo había pasado aquella noche que tanto mencionaban pero ni Jasper ni Rosalie nos querían decir, ver la ropa de Bella era espantoso miles de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza sobre que pudiera haber pasado, pero una era más horrible que la otra.

Era media noche cuando se oyó como abrieron la puerta de la casa.

_-Estamos en la sala-_ gritó Jasper sin dejar de ver la ventana

Se oyeron los pasos llegar a la sala, Bella entró con un enorme oso de peluche y otro mas chiquito, el oso de la foto, su cabello era un desastre y su cara estaba manchada por tantas lagrimas, pero aun así, esta vez se veía tranquila.

Jasper la vio desde el espejo, como si viera un fantasma…

_-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- _se giró para verla con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

_-Jacob me lo dio-_

_-Pero es igual al de…-_

_-No es igual, es el de ella-_

_-¿Pero cómo?- _Rosalie se puso de pie para acercarse a ella y acariciar el oso.

_-Jacob fue la última persona que yo vi aquella noche en el hospital… Jacob fue quien le habló a la policía y a la ambulancia-_

_-¿Dónde está Jacob?- _le pregunté

_-Él, tuvo que irse en este momento, solo me ayudó con las cosas-_

_-¿Cuáles cosas?-_

_Las cosas de mi hija Edward-_

_-¿Tienes una hija?- _le pregunté anonadado por la respuesta… una hija…

_-Sí, yo tuve una hija se llamaba Mía Isabella-_

_-¿Se llamaba?-_ Alice tragó en seco al preguntar.

-_Si Alice, a mi hija la mataron hace casi dos años…-_

_-¿Quién?-_

_-Su papá-_

_-Pero…-_

_-No Edward no preguntes solo ven- _extendió su mano hacia mí y yo inmediatamente la tomé

_-Jasper necesito hablar con Edward, por favor, sé que no habrá persona más indicada para contárselo que ustedes, tu y Rose conocen mejor que nadie la historia-_

_-Bella…-_

_-Por favor, yo necesito contárselo a Edward, necesito hablar con él-_

_-Está bien-_

_-Gracias-_

Avanzamos por la casa tomados de la mano, cuando llegamos al inicio de las escaleras me soltó para tomar bolsas y cajas del piso yo le ayudé mientras subíamos a su cuarto. Al llegar dejo las cosas sobre la cama.

Se encaminó hacia su mesita de noche y tomó una fotografia que tenia ahi... la abrazó fuerte y me la entregó.

Era Bella y una niña, la niña tenia su frente pegada a la de ella y las dos reian muy felices. Nunca habia visto una imagen mas hermosa que esa, y quise llorar de pensar quien era ella.

Bella fue a la puerta para cerrarla con seguro.

Se recargó en ella y suspiró mientras clavaba sus ojos en mí.

_-Te voy a contar mi historia…_

* * *

**Hola.. bueno no tardare mucho.. dado que acabo de tener una noche espantosa, estoy de un estado horrible y lo unico que quiero es dormir para olvidar todo lo que acaba de pasar... **

***El dia que Bella toca el piano mientras llora es el aniversario luctuoso de su hija...**

**se que es algo fuerte que la niña este muerta ( eso es un dato que no cambia para que no piensen mal.. lastimosamente la hija de Bella si murio ) pero yo lo explique desde el principio que aunque mis historias son lindas, dije que esta seria fuerte, pero no por eso menos linda... asi que en el prox ya sabremos que paso... todas las dudas se resuelven en el siguiente... disculpenme por mi tardanza.. pero es que es muy complicado hacer cap cuidando de no soltar detalles... ademas de que yo no subo cap que tengan menos de 4 mil palabras... lo siento... cuestion de calidad...**

**Gracias por pasarse si quieren saber algo.. cualquier info esta en mi perfil.. o por review... ademas facebook correo blog.. todo en perfil :D con confianza yo acepto a todos.**

**Ahora si me voy... me siento muy mal niñas, estoy como en un estado de shock... nos leemos pronto... **

**Gracias Ruby .. Maggice Y Eliza... **

**Hoy no quiero una sonrisa... hoy necesito un abrazoo.. **


	10. Esa noche

**Summary:**Cuando Edward conoce a Bella, sabe que es la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja... entonces si es perfecta ¿Porque está sola? A veces prefieres vivir…

**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente… pero la historia es absolutamente mía mía mía :D

Historia Beteada por _**PKNA PCOSA,**_ pero las cosas ahorita en Mexico andan un poco mal por cuestiones de clima, asi que ella no puede, pero desde aqui sabe mi amiga que la apoyo.. te quiero chamakona aqui te espero... si hay faltas de horrografia es por eso :) disculpenme...

* * *

"_**Los cuentos de hadas no le dicen a los niños que los dragones existen. Ellos ya saben que existen. Los cuentos de hadas le dicen a los niños que los dragones pueden ser matados."**_

_**- G.K. Chesterton -**_

" _**La maldad siempre es simple y siempre es humana, y comparte nuestra **__**cama**__**, y come en nuestra mesa."**_

_**W. H. Auden- **_

* * *

**BPOV **

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**2 AÑOS ATRÁS**_

Recogí de la mesa de la cocina el plato con botana, me fui a la sala para encontrarme con todos mis amigos, era una amena reunión, las acostumbrábamos organizar seguido, estos no habían sido mis amigos desde el principio pero al pasar el tiempo y ser los amigos de mi James se había convertido en los míos, eran gente maravillosa.

_-Jacob, si sigues consintiendo tanto a la niña no se qué hare con ella después_- deje el plato sobre la mesa, a lado de unas cuantas botellas de cerveza, la música era media, al estar en el departamento tampoco podíamos hacer tanto ruido.

_-Déjame, sabes que adoro a tu hija- _Cargó a mi pequeña Mía acomodándola en sus brazos, la niña lo veía tan tierna, mientras Jake le cantaba una canción sobre elefantes y arcoíris

Me fui con las demás personas, me puse a platicar con Rachel y Sofía, otras dos amigas que estaban ahí, contaban de sus deseos de hacer un crucero pronto, nos invitaban a mí y a James, y obviamente todo el grupo de amigos iría. Con mi mirada busque a James y lo vi riéndose entretenido con varios hombres frente al karaoke, me encantaba verlo así, tan lindo y libre, lo amaba demasiado, el había venido a darle sentido a mi vida y me había rescatado de mi soledad, regalándome una preciosa hija…

La fiesta paso entre fotos, bebidas, mi hija divertida en los brazos de todos, hasta que a media noche la fui a acostar.

Me senté con ella en su camita, y aunque se oía el ruido de afuera parecía que eso no la molestaba, apague las luces y solo alumbraba la de la ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de luna, le conté un cuento mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, rezamos y pedimos por todos los niños de este mundo, y por su papito y sus abuelitos que estaban en el cielo.

_-Te amo mami_- me dijo antes de cerrar sus ojitos y abrazar su oso para acomodarse sobre la cama.

_-Yo también te amo, duerme cielo_- le di un beso en la frente y salí, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Me incorpore a la fiesta, James estaba más cariñoso que de costumbre, me imagine que esta noche tal vez nos la dedicaríamos a nosotros cuando todos los invitados se fueran, cante en el karaoke, otras amigas me hicieron segunda, James me dedico una canción, es mas bailamos un rato mientras un amigo de nosotros cantaba una balada

Esta noche simplemente había sido perfecta de las mejores de mi vida…

Como a las cuatro de la mañana recogimos todo en la sala, James había ido a ver si Mía estaba bien, o si no se había despertado por el ruido, después de despedir a Jacob, me dedique a lavar los platos cuando termine me fui a la sala para ver si me había faltado algo mas para llevarme a lavar cuando vi el celular y las llaves de Jacob en la mesita del recibidor.

Jake y sus cosas, siempre se le olvidaba algo y aparte hoy ya andaba mas dormido que despierto, fui a la salita a recoger un cojín del suelo, cuando la luz se apago.

_-James_- susurre con miedo, no me gustaba la oscuridad (en ese tiempo)

_-Shh, no digas nada, todo será más fácil si no pones resistencia-_

_-De que hablas-_ me gire para buscarlo, la luz de la noche me mostraba parte de la estancia, lo vi parado a unos cuantos metros de mí… pero estaba raro…

_-Tienes que irte-_

_-¿Por qué?-_ dije preocupada, acercándome a él no entendía nada

_-No-_ me detuve a unos cuantos pasos- _tu no entiendes, yo te quiero pero son cosas que tengo que hacer, lo siento, este ha sido algo que tarde o temprano tenía que hacer-_

_-James, amor no te estoy entendiendo-_

_-Te tengo que eliminar… te irás en un sueño-_ su voz se empezaba a oír como si estuviera en otro lado, parecía un loco- _como nuestra hija se fue a un sueño del que no regresara…-_ puede que no le entendiera lo demás, pero esto último sí que lo había captado.

_-¿Qué le hiciste?-_ traté pasar pero él se me atravesó, en este momento mi instinto de supervivencia había salido a flote.

_-Yo tenía que haberlo hecho desde hace tanto, pero después pasaron más cosas, te embarazaste y yo quise tener al bebe, después pedí tiempo para tenerte un poco mas-_ me decía a mi misma que era un mal sueño y que iba a despertar en cualquier momento, que James me abrazaría y nos iríamos a ver a nuestra pequeña- _pero luego encontré que ya habías cambiado tus pertenencias de nombre… eso no debiste de haberlo hecho-_

_-Pero-_ mi mente trabajo tan rápido- _si cambie porque quiero que todo le pertenezca a Mía, todo es para ella…-_

_-No-_ agarró un jarrón que teníamos en la mesita y lo aventó contra la pared- _no, no debiste de haberlo hecho, ella paso a ser tu heredera universal- _lo único que entendía es que había visto mis papeles, pero se me había hecho lo más normal del mundo, poner todos mis bienes y como heredera universal a mi hija.

_-Es nuestra hija-_

_-Pero ese dinero era para mí-_

_-¿Qué?, ese dinero no es para ti, ese dinero es mi herencia y es para mi hija… estás loco James- _

_-No me digas que estoy loco-_ gritó muy fuerte, mientras se agarraba los cabellos-_No estoy loco, este fue el plan siempre-_

_-¿Cuál plan?-_

_-Este-_ empezó a caminar dando vueltas por el lugar – _tu serias mía, y después con eso todo lo tuyo, pero la niña no estaba planeada… -_

_-Mía-_ susurre llevando mi mano a mi boca.

Ahora si no le di tiempo de reaccionar y corrí hacia la habitación de mi hija, cuando entre la vi en su camita dormida, me acerque a ella, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que las cosas ya no estaban bien.

_-Mía… mía-_ de sus hombros la zarandee un poco, pero aun así no despertó…

Ella ya no estaba ahí, a un lado de su cama, una jeringa estaba tirada, su rostro estaba pálido, pero seguía siendo mi niña, la abrace y le di un beso en la frente, para dejarla sobre la cama.

Salí corriendo hacia la sala para encontrar un teléfono y hablarle a una ambulancia, alcance a llegar a la sala y tomar mi celular…

-_Bella- _susurró a mi espalda

Giré mi cara automáticamente, de esas cosas que haces sin pensar… y vi como su mano volaba hasta mi cara, sentí el primer golpe que me mando al piso, cayendo a sus pies, cerré mis ojos esto apenas empezaba…

**EPOV**

Cuando ella guardo silencio pudo haber pasado 10, 20, 30 minutos o hasta una hora, realmente no lo sé…

Su mirada estaba perdida, veía hacia lo lejos a través de su ventana, la luz de la noche me dejaba ver su perfil, triste, pálido, aunque estaba sentado en la cama a varios pasos de ella no era capaz de pararme, ella necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba decirlo.

Si alguien la viera pensaría que estaba concentrada en las gotas que pegaban contra el vidrio de la ventana, pero yo sabía que no era así, yo que ahora veía sus ojos de una manera diferente, sabía que esas pérdidas de conciencia que ella tenía, en las que a veces hablando con alguien se quedaba ida, eran por su hija, solo ahora las entendía.

_-no hay palabras para explicar lo que paso esa noche- _de la nada su voz rompió el silencio y yo supe que me tenía que preparar se venía la parte más fuerte.

_-fue golpe tras golpe, te juro que los primeros no reaccione esperando que fuera una pesadilla, pero después agarre valor para poder ponerme de pie, esquive algunos de sus golpes, pero alguien desquiciado tiene mucha más fuerza, yo quería pelear por mi hija-_ se giro hacia mí y las lagrimas bañaban su cara- _te lo juro y no pude hacer nada-_

_-Bella-_ levantó su mano para indicarme que la dejara continuar

_-Fue una pelea campal, tiramos todas las cosas del departamento, me aventó contra el librero, rompí la televisión, cuando me intente poner de pie me empujo y caí sobre la mesita de vidrio de centro, rompiéndola y encajándome los vidrios…-_

Era un animal, como podía hacer eso…

_-para mí fue una eternidad lo que duró, me levanto de un tirón y me golpeo una y otra vez_- cada vez su voz se hizo más aguda- _yo recuerdo cada golpe, cada cortada, cada palabra, pero no creo que sea necesario decírtelo a ti-_

_-Entre todo el zarandeo y cuando yo me quede sin fuerzas termine en el piso del hall ya era un encharcamiento de sangre, mis parpados me pesaban…_

**BPOV**

**FLASHBACK – 2 AÑOS ATRÁS-**

Trate de abrir los ojos, y lo único que enfocaba con mi cara pegada al piso era la puerta al final del pasillo, la puerta donde mi hija me esperaba, por lo menos la vería muy pronto, en otra vida, porque yo no pensaba quedarme en esta sin ella. Los zapatos de James interrumpieron mi visión, lo vi sentarse a mi lado, yo ya no me movía, lo único que esperaba era el final.

Su mano acaricio mi cabello como tratando de reconfortarme.

-_Lo siento mucho, pero tú no me dejaste otra alternativa, nunca debiste de haber puesto toda tu herencia a nombre de Mía, yo debía de haber sido tu único heredero-_ cerré mis ojos para escuchar la verdad, ahora venia y se descubriría ante mi cual fiel cobarde ahora que no puedo hacer nada

-_Tú me gustabas cuando te conocí, pero mis padres hicieron hincapié en que te tenía que conquistar a como diera lugar, siento mucho lo de tus papas-_ mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y aterrorizados_- fue un daño colateral si ellos no hubieran muerto, tu no estarías aquí conmigo-_

_-Tú-_ trate de decir con odio, pero solo salió un leve silbido

-_Yo no los mate, contratamos a alguien para que se armara el accidente, tú eras la única familia de Irina Swan-Stanley, su esposo la había dejado con toda la herencia y como ella era amiga de mi madre, supimos de sus planes de dejarte todo a ti-_

_-al morir tus padres pasabas a la tutela de Irina, y automáticamente eras su heredera universal, la verdad fue un pena tener que matar Irina tiempo después, ella me agradaba pero no estaba en nuestros planes dejarla en medio de nosotros-_ mis ojos debieron de mostrar un desconcierto enorme porque suspiro frustrado

-_No lo estas entendiendo, es muy complejo, el esposo de tu tía Irina que murió unos años antes de tu llegada a Londres, había adquirido acciones de mi empresa, la empresa de mi familia, "Comunicaciones InterBrish" es la empresa más rica y con mayor poder en todo Europa, y esas acciones están bajo tu poder, pero el esposo de tu tía las compro cuando la bolsa cayó, quedándose el con el 70% de la empresa, las decisiones ya no las tomamos nosotros, la toma el consejo que dejo tu tía designado, por eso nunca te había enterado de todo esto-_

_-Si yo estaba contigo, como nosotros que vivíamos en unión libre, después de un tiempo por ley tus bienes pasan a ser míos como los míos tuyos, y al morir tú me dejas a mí como heredero, pero nunca conté con tu embarazo-_

_-Fue una noche loca, ni siquiera pensé en lo que hacía-_

Recordaba esa noche, James y yo llevábamos unos meses de ser novios, mi tía en ese tiempo todavía vivía, me había dado permiso de ir a una fiesta con él, en el trascurso de la noche, el bebió un poco, y las cosas se subieron de tono, para ese tiempo ya no quedaban muchos invitados, y el y yo pasamos a una habitación, el solo estaba desesperado, recuerdo que le dije que parara, pero no lo hizo, fue horrible mi primera vez, pero pensé que así se sentían todas al principio, las siguientes veces fueron un poco mejores, la verdad es que el sexo entre él y yo nunca había sido bueno, siempre yo terminaba lastimada, hasta que nos enteramos del embarazo, independientemente del tema de la cama, nos seguíamos llevando bien, lo amaba, y pensaba que ese tema de intimidad se arreglaría con el tiempo cuando nos acopláramos.

Que ilusa fui… ahora sabia que nuestra escasa vida sexual después de dar a luz a Mía era porque realmente no me deseaba y durante todos estos años yo era una carga para él.

-_Pero ahora nada de eso importa, tu ya te irás, y yo saldré para que cuando regrese dentro de unas horas, fingir que todo fue un asalto, tu sabes que te amo, pero mis papas siempre me han enseñado que es lo más importante, y esa empresa estuvo bajo el poder de mi familia, y ahora la tienes tu, tal vez no la notaras con todos tus ingresos, pero entre ellos esta lo que recibes de mi legado-_

El muy cobarde ahora me confesaba todo, sentado a mi lado, esperando mi muerte.

_-Perdóname, así debieron de ser las cosas, tú te nos atravesaste en el camino-_

Todo mi mundo estaba roto, todo lo que una vez pensé tener, y saber que ahora estaba hecho pedazos, mi mente no lo alcanzaba a procesar o tal vez no lo quería procesar, nunca hubo amor, nunca hubo compresión, no había nada, el me construyó un mundo de cristal donde yo viviera hasta que el diera su maldito golpe final.

-_No tienes nada que temer, Mía no sufrió nada, le di una gran dosis de morfina, ella ya a de estar en el cielo… eres una gran mujer Isabella, solo que el dinero y las circunstancias se interpusieron entre nosotros, tal vez no te ame como tú querías, pero no se amar de otra manera, piensa que ahora ya todo se termino-_

Lo vi ponerse de pie.

-_Ahora me tengo que ir, porque en unas horas tendré que interpretar la situación de hombre devastado que acaba de perder a toda su familia, iré por las cosas de valor del cuarto para qué piensen que fue realmente un robo, umm después me desharé de todo esto, no quiero recuerdos tuyos o de tu hija_-

Cerré mis ojos una vez más, lo oí caminar, y después lo oí salir de la casa, ya no tenía nada que temer, me iría, tal vez al cielo, tal vez al infierno por no salvar a mi hija, así que dedicaría mis últimos minutos de vida a pensar en Mía en todo lo que ella me había dado, el día que nació, la primera sonrisa, todo, no quería olvidar nada, aunque no perdía la esperanza de volverla a ver en otra vida

Mis respiraciones me empezaban a doler más, hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi frente, me costó mucho pero logre abrir mis ojos, cuando me tope con los temerosos ojos de Jake.

_-Shh, no te preocupes, ya él se fue- _temblé un poco, no podía pensar que ahora el volviera a hacerme más daño, pareció que leyó mi mente porque enseguida me calmó- _Volví por mis cosas, pero nunca pensé que me iba a encontrar esto-_

_-Mía-_

_-Lo oí todo, llamare a una ambulancia y a la policía-_

_-Sus cosas…-_ era mi voz un susurró

_-Yo me encargare Bella, tú descansa y resiste-_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**EPVO**

_-Después de eso no supe mucho de mí, ni cuánto tiempo paso hasta que desperté en una ambulancia, los paramédicos trataban de salvarme_- Se dejó caer sobre el suelo acurrucándose a un lado de la ventana.

_-¿Qué pasó?-_

_-Entré al Chelsea Royal Hospital donde me atendieron, muchas personas no me reconocían mi cara estaba prácticamente destrozada-_

_-Pero mi…-_

_-Sí, tu papa trabaja en ese hospital, tu papá por cuestiones de la vida se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde y esa noche el me recibió, luchó por mi vida con una entereza que a nadie he visto, a él le pedí que localizara a Rosalie y Jasper y gracias al cielo seguían teniendo el mismo número, se lo tuve que escribir por números dibujados con mis dedos en su mano-_

_-Me llevaron a cirugía para reparar todos los huesos rotos y las diferentes fracturas y tratar de controlar una Hemorragia en mi abdomen, según me contaron después duro cerca de doce horas-_

_-¿Rosalie y Jasper no estaban en la fiesta?-_

_-No, a James no les gustaba su compañía y yo estúpidamente los aleje de mi, ellos me decían que el no era bueno pero nunca les hice caso-_

_-¿Mi papa te tuvo bajo observación me supongo?-_

_-Sí, cuatro costillas rotas, brazo izquierdo pierna derecha y nariz fracturada, contusiones en todo el cuerpo y múltiples heridas en la espalda-_

_-Es un animal-_ bufé

-_Lo sé… - _

_-¿Pero y Jacob?-_

_-Jacob… Cuando desperté un día después de la cirugía, no podía recibir visitas, mi vida dependía de un hilo, pero yo necesitaba verlo, James ya me había arrebatado a mi hija, no me podía alejar de sus cosas, no podía hacer como si nunca hubiera existido-_

_-¿Y él que hizo?-_

_-El entró a mi habitación, ¿como lo hizo?, ni yo lo sé, se detuvo a lado de mi cama… yo no podía hablar estaba entubada, era mi única esperanza pero también me daba miedo que tal si él estaba confabulado con James para hacer esto-_

_-Me dijo que me calmara, y me contó que había logrado sacar algunas cosas de la niña antes de que llegaran las ambulancias y la policía al departamento, me dijo que James ya era seguido por la policía gracias a su declaración, cosa que me tranquilizo, se despidió de mi, tenía que irse antes de que la familia de James se enterara de quien había sido su ayuda, y se iba como testigo protegido-_

_-Me prometió algún día volver y darme lo que me pertenecía, me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, después de eso… yo caí en coma-_

_-¿coma?-_ me horroricé

-_Si, por dos meses, tal vez era el luto de mi alma lo que no me dejaba volver, porque medicamente mi cerebro estaba bien, nunca lo supe, la primera vez que desperté tu mama estaba a mi lado, me sorprendió mucho, pero me ayudo, dado que me empezaba ahogar con el tubo en mi garganta-_

_-Fue muy amable como siempre, aunque yo no le respondía, ella le hablo a Carlisle para que me fuera a ver, junto con tu papá entro Jazz y Rose…-_

Me pare de mi lugar y me fui a sentar con ella en el piso para envolverla en mis brazos, ella se dejo querer y apoyar para continuar…

-_Ellos me contaron todo, que James estaba prófugo, que su familia estaba bajo investigación, y que nadie sabía dónde estaba yo, teníamos tiempo de haber vuelto a los escenarios, teníamos una gira en planes, aunque esto era a escondidas de James-_

_-Y tu papá les pidió a todos que nos dieran un tiempo, a solas el habló conmigo de mi hija, me explico todo sobre su autopsia y de que había muerto por sobredosis de morfina, que ella no había sentido nada, pero que el preparaba un caso excelente por eso dado que si yo lo requería el testificaría en mi favor-_

_-Llore en sus brazos como no tienes una idea, y él me consoló hasta que mi ira empezó a hacer acto de presencia en mi cuerpo-_

_-¿Tu ira?-_

_-Yo quería a James en mis manos… como si eso fuera posible_…-se rio tristemente

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Porque está loco… y yo nunca me di cuenta-_

_-¿loco de verdad?-_

_-Tiene disociación psicótica con una leve esquizofrenia, algo que mantuvieron sus padres bien controlado con medicamentos, que él me decía a mí que eran vitaminas que tomaba todos los días y que yo estúpidamente nunca le puse atención-_ mi mirada era extraña, la verdad la psicología o psiquiatría no eran lo mío

-_Mira fácilmente quiere decir que él tienen un objetivo, osease yo, y su meta es eliminarme solo así su felicidad absoluta estará hecha, sus padres utilizaron eso para que su objetivo fuera yo, haciéndole creer que ocultamente yo era alguien malo-_

_-Pero tú nunca…-_

_-No, yo nunca me di cuenta porque el pasaba de lo más normal, nunca tuvimos problemas grandes, yo estaba cegada, cuando mi tía murió me sentía sola en este mundo, y con él a mi lado era mi soporte-_

_-¿Qué pasó después?-_

_-Tu padre fue quien me rebelo la historia de James, porque se interesó en mi caso, y el encontró su expediente, durante mi recuperación recupere la amistad de Rosalie y de Jazz y les pedí perdón por nunca haberlos oído, tu madre se volvió muy cercana porque me iba a visitar a menudo-_

_-Mi mama es alguien muy especial-_

_-Si… pero yo no estaba lista para volver a salir, yo necesitaba tiempo, al mes Salí de ahí, y acepte irme a vivir con tus padres, ellos nos llevaron a mí y a los Hale a una cerca de Canadá, no sin antes pasar a ver la tumba donde tu madre había enterrado a mi Mía, así la familia de James no podía encontrarla, fue enterrada en el HIGHGATE CEMENTERY-_

_-¿Cómo logro mi madre poder disponer de eso? Se supone que son requisiciones del estado-_

_-Jasper hablo con su padre, Jasper también venia de una familia muy importante y su padre es uno de los abogados más importantes de Alemania, ya que desde hace muchos años reside allá, le pidió el favor, con conexiones y yo sin familia pasaba a ser prácticamente del Gobierno, tu madre paso a ser mi apoderada legal al yo estar en coma, bajo un poder donde se haría cargo de mi, y ella se encargo de eso… le hizo una tumba hermosa, escondida en una de las alas más lejanas del cementerio-_

_-Es prácticamente imposible llegar hasta ella, y pasa desapercibida a menos de que te detengas a leer todas las inscripciones-_

_-Lo siento tanto-_

_-No te preocupes Edward, te estoy contado todo esto por una razón, no porque yo haya llegado y de la nada quiera abrir mi corazón-_

_-Entonces…-_

_-Déjame seguirte contando- _suspiro- _al mes de irme, y llegar a la hermosa casa de bosque de tus padres, supimos que los padres de James estaban muertos, en un accidente aéreo habían perdido la vida, mientras su hijo seguía prófugo de la justicia-_

_-Al final- l_a abracé mas_- el castigo llego para ellos mi Bella-_

_-No lo veo así, porque aun yo sigo aquí con James como una sombra-_

_-¿Aun lo ves?-_

_-Yo hice mi vida otra vez, después de unos meses de estar ahí, decidimos volver, y tu madre siguió en contacto con nosotros, yo ya no le tenía miedo a James, y no le tengo, solo no quiero más vidas cobradas por esto-_

_-Entonces-_

_-James se puso en contacto conmigo después de un tiempo, me hizo una advertencia clara y simple: el no se me acercaría mientras yo siguiera soltera, pero mataría al que llegara a ser mi pareja, tu padre me dijo que su delirio pudo haber aumentado después de la muerte de sus padres y ahora me veía a mí como su único puerto seguro, al no poder acercarse a mí, tampoco quería que nadie lo hiciera-_

_-Por eso tu soledad-_

_-No, mas bien, mi instinto de supervivencia, por algo yo no me morí esa noche, y llegara el día en el que James me pague todo lo que ha hecho pero no meteré a más gente en esto, si él no se detuvo para matar a su hija, no se detendrá ante nada-_

_-¿Y los medios? Nunca se enteraron de lo que le paso a tu hija, digo tu eres una figura famosa-_

_-No, cuando yo estaba en la escuela con Rose y Jazz forme el grupo, después conocí a James, y él me convenció de dejarlo tiempo después, a mi me gustaba mucho cantar y mi tía me apoyaba, pero digamos que yo me cegué por James, y abandone al grupo, me dedique a James y estudie mi carrera en una universidad privada, mientras pasaba el tiempo de mi maternidad y mi etapa como madre, después regresamos, James se enojo mucho, pero dejo que cumpliera con los compromisos que había adquirido aunque me convenció por cuestiones "de seguridad" que no mencionara a la niña-_

_-No quería que nadie la conociera-_

_-Exacto, no quería que tiempo después alguien atara cabos… después de eso, fue cuando se vino lo de esa noche… y después de eso… cuando regrese, decidimos volver a los escenarios, aunque combinando nuestras carreras, trabajamos aleatoriamente, construyendo proyectos o con la calidad de las empresas y somos buenos, entonces podemos decidir de nuestro tiempo… así yo siempre tenía el mío ocupado-_

_-Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿si conocías a Jacob porque no lo trataste como conocido cuando te lo presentamos?-_

_-Porque al nunca volver, yo pensé que me había engañado y tal vez el si tenía algo que ver con James, pero aun así me arriesgue y me iba con él, y el me conto todo lo que había hecho, y que no tenía idea de lo que James planeaba en esos años, al estar el caso atascado su papa que es un arquitecto muy rico de Inglaterra ya que Jacob también viene de familia adinerada, lo ayudo a regresar-_

_-Me preocupe mucho por ti al pensar que Jacob te estuviera haciendo algo malo-_ deposite un beso sobre su cabeza y me alma se sentía un poco más tranquila al saber que ella hasta cierto punto estaba bien

_-Yo estoy viva gracias a Jacob pero… no te confundas Edward, que no entendiste nada- se paro y camino hacia la cama sentándose en mi dirección- él sabe de ti, nos vio en el evento de caridad y yo… -_

_-¿por eso terminaste conmigo?-_

_-Sí, y no te pienso meter en esta pelea, tu tenias derecho a saber lo que pasaba, por eso termine contigo, uno debe de poner su balanza en orden-_

_-No crees que eso es algo que me corresponde a mí-_

_-No, yo sé lo que es perder un hijo, no podría hacerle eso a Esme y Carlisle-_

_-Pero Bella…_ - me puse de pie para acercarme a ella y me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas para verla desde ese Angulo mientras tomaba su cintura- _yo quiero estar contigo, al saber todo esto yo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, que aquí estoy para ti, a mi no me importa si el mundo no puede saber lo nuestro, mientras que al cerrar las cortinas me digas que me quieres aunque sea un poquito-_

Sus preciosos ojos café me veían muy profundo, casi misterioso…

_-Yo no te puedo prometer nada… además no veo porque quieras estar conmigo cuando te estoy contando que mi vida es un desastre…-_

_-Porque a mí no me rige lo que te paso antes, porque no puedo hacer nada por cambiar eso, pero si puedo hacer algo por hacer tu futuro más feliz… mujer no sé ni cómo ni porque, pero me metiste aquí-_ agarre su mano y la coloque donde estaba mi corazón- _y quiero estar contigo tanto como pueda, tanto como me dejes, son de esas cosas que no debes de explicar, solo sentir y eso quiero, quiero que vuelvas a sentir Bella, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír-_

_-No te merezco… y no mereces una mujer a escondidas-_

_-Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para saber que me merezco, y creo que no hay nada en este mundo en este momento que me pueda hacer feliz más que estar a tu lado-_

-_Solo… dame tiempo-_

_-El que quieras- _una pequeña esperanza empezaba a aparecer en mi ser.

_-Estoy tan cansada…-_ agarró mi mano y la puso sobre su mejilla para recargar su cara mientras cerraba sus ojos

_-Entonces hora de dormir-_ la agarré entre mis brazos y la acomodé en su cama, destendi las cobijas y la arropé.

Le di un beso en la frente para dejar que durmiera, ella estaba tan cansada, mentalmente hablando ella ya no podía mas, me iba a ir cuando sujeto mi mano

_-Quédate, esta noche por favor-_

_-¿Estás segura?-_

_-No… pero hace mucho que deje de estar segura de las cosas, además necesito que te quedes conmigo, no quiero dormir sola, pero solo quiero eso dormir… si no quieres yo entiendo-_

_-Tranquila… yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, a veces todos necesitamos compañía, o un abrazo-_

_-Si-_

Me quite los zapatos y me iba a meter bajo las mantas cuando ella se puso de pie…

_-Necesito darme un baño antes, no puedo dormir así-_

_-Aquí te espero_- le dije desde la cama

La vi agarrar unas cosas de su cajón, y aunque estaba cansada y se le veía, sabía que Bella era muy especial con sus hábitos de limpieza, Rosalie me había dicho que se bañaba constantemente por algo que le había pasado hace años… ahora entendía que ese habito lo tenía para quitarse las huellas de James en ella.

Ella no se perdonaba el no haber salvado a su hija, pero yo buscaría la forma en la que lo hiciera aunque tuviéramos que ir a terapia.

No tardo mucho en juntarse conmigo en la cama, envuelta en una pijama de franela rosa, levanto la cobija y se acomodo abrazada de mi pecho. La sentí temblar un poco.

_-¿Por qué tiemblas?-_

_-La cadena esta fría y me acabo de bañar-_ dijo escondiéndose en mi pecho

Me levanté un poco para poder quitársela cuando sujetó mis manos

_-No, me quiero quedar con ella-_

_-pero así no te calentaras mi vida-_

_-Pero…-_sujeto fuerte la cadena en su mano

-_Te juro que cuando despiertes estará ahí en la mesita de noche, pero tú debes de descansar-_

_-¿me lo juras?-_

_-Si-_

Ella solita se la quitó poniéndola sobre la mesita antes de darle un beso, la verdad es que el dije que colgaba de ella, era hermoso, unas letras en cursiva finas y elegantes.

Volvió a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de esconder su cara en mi cuello

-_Edward…_- susurró

_-Dime-_

_-Abrázame_- apreté mi agarre en su cintura y deposite un beso en su sien

-_Aquí estaré Bella, cuando amanezca y hasta que tú me dejes aquí estaré contigo-_

_-Edward…-_

_-Umm- _la sentí irse quedando dormida

_-Abrázame muy fuerte…_

* * *

**Hola. chicas se que he tardado.. estoy muy casnada.. ando en la escuela.. las que me tienen en msn.. sabran y me habran visto.. he pasado dias en los que me de dormido a las 6 o 7 a.m. para levantarme a las 10 a.m y asi seguir todo el dia.. sin dormir.. se me complica mucho, pero prefiero esto a dar de baja la historia.. aunque si a ustedes no les parece me lo pueden decir ampliamente, y ponemos la historia en hiatus... :(**

**ahora si tambien hubo otra cosa antes de estas semanas pesadas..es que me puse a ver.. y dije alaa yo traigo cap grandes.. me esfuerzo y muy pocas niñas me comentan y muchas me agregan a fav y alertas pero no opinan osea lectoras anonimas.. y me bajonee por eso.. pero luegoooo despues de esoo.. dijee.. eii alee (golpe en la cabeza) no seas asi.. eso no esta bien, y si no esta bien, yo lo hago porque me gusta.. y no pienso dejar a las personas que me han estado apoyando con esta por aquellas que no me dejan review.. asi que una disculpa muy grande por esto... y AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE A TODAS LAS QUE HACEN POSIBLE QUE ESTA HISTORIA SIGA AQUI a aquellas que se toman 5 min para pasar :) las amoo...**

**Bueno.. el cap es fuerte.. lo see.. cualquier duda aclaracion etc etc.. ya saben.. review.. o mi msn esta en mi perfil.. que yo acepto a todo mundo.. en fiin.. aqui me encuentran.. msn.. facebook... twitter.. y por supuesto blog donde les pongo un adelanto.. para eso estamos.. ahh les recomiendo tambien la nueva historia de mi amiga Magicce.. :) pasen pasen.. que yo adoro a esa niña ... ahora sii.. ahh una ultima cosa.. si tu lees.. **_Amor a Segunda Vista.._** se me olvido decir.. que todas las imagenes estan en mi perfil.. del anillo tocado y peineta... :D**

**Un beso.. las adoro...nos leemos pronto... Regalame una sonrisa :) **


	11. Impecable

**Summary: **Cuando Edward conoce a Bella, sabe que es la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja... entonces si es perfecta ¿Porque está sola? A veces prefieres vivir…

**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mí retorcida mente… pero la historia es absolutamente mía mía mía :D

* * *

La distancia no es cuanto nos separemos, la distancia es si no volvemos.

_**Alejandro Sanz**_

El mayor obstáculo para el amor es el temor secreto de no ser dignos de ser amados.

_**Juan Pablo Valdés**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Me fui despertando un poco entumido, sentía que no me había movido de posición pero ahora veía que estaba en una nueva, recordaba haberme dormido con Bella entre mis brazos, en posición fetal, pero ahora estaba sobre mí.

Estaba despierta y sobre mi pecho jugaba con su cadena y dije entre sus dedos, parecía tan concentrada viéndolo que no se había percatado que yo había despertado, pero algo que me llamó mucho la atención fue que traía su cabello mojado.

_-Hiciste trampa_- murmuré

_-Buenos días Edward-_ giró su cabeza un poco sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_-¿Te bañaste?-_ dije mientras tocaba su cabello

_-Si-_ bajó su mirada y luego la volvió a clavar en mi- _dicen que es bueno el baño matutino-_

-_Sí, muy bueno, pero no tanto cuando estás en un lugar donde amaneces a -2°C- _le señalé la ventana donde se veía un cielo matutino nublado y con muchas probabilidades de lluvia.

_-Da igual…- _dijo restándole importancia y siguió jugando con la cadena.

Pero ahí recapacite en otro detalle, si ella se había bañado antes de que yo despertara, eso quería decir que saliendo se volvió a acomodar entre mis brazos por gusto y ahí se sentía cómoda.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, realmente no importaba yo la tenía entre mis brazos, cuando de repente ella solita empezó a contar.

-¿_Te gustaría que te contara de ella?-_

_-Solo si tú quieres_-

_-Cuando me entere de su existencia, supe que mi vida sería muy diferente, me alegre tanto, por fin tenía a alguien más para mí que llegaría a complementar mi felicidad-_

_-Cielo, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres-_

_-Pero quiero, no será algo triste, ya fue suficiente con lo que hablamos ayer, hoy quiero que te imagines un poco a mi pedacito de cielo… se que te hubiera encantado conocerla, como Jake que estaba encantada con ella, tenía algo mi hija, que a todos enamoraba, en el buen sentido-_

_-Era muy despierta, le gustaba que le contara cuentos, y que le pusiera vestiditos que mandaba hacer especialmente para ella, y ni contar de las sesiones de baño, en las que yo terminaba tan mojada como ella-_ me daba una tristeza inmensa oírla hablar de una vida que amaba, y que le había quitado.

_-¿Tenia tu carácter?-_

_-Sí, mucho, era como yo, porque él, era muy fiestero y ella no, le gustaba la gente pero no en exceso, y le gustaba que le contara algo antes de dormir, cualquier cosa, a veces me inventaba cuentos, otros, los sacaba de las películas de Disney-_

_-¿la extrañas?-_

_-Mucho, son de esos dolores con los que aprendes a vivir, pero que nunca se van, así es ella, siempre estará presente en mi corazón, y en mi mente, porque yo nunca la olvidare-_

_-Tuvo mucha suerte de que fueras su mamá, y sé que, desde el cielo, ella es tu mayor ángel-_

_-Era hermosa Edward, y nunca voy a entender porque ya no está conmigo-_ su voz se rompió y empezó a llorar, solo la abrace fuerte y deje que sus lagrimas cayeran por mi pecho.

Yo no podía entender cuanto era el dolor de perder a un hijo, trataba de imaginar el perder a mis padres, pero no podía, mi mente no lo imaginaba, como si mi mente lo bloqueara, y mi cerebro no lograba abarcar tanta admiración hacia ella, el poder ahora seguir aquí, viva, conmigo, y aun así, siendo tan tierna como ella solo lo podía ser.

Ella seguía creyendo, ella seguía confiando en el amor, en las personas y en la amistad… aun más allá de cualquier comprensión mía.

Me conto más cosas sobre ella, y después sin más se volvió a dormir, creo que más que nada fue la tristeza de recordar todo lo que tuvo y le fue robado la hacía cansarse emocionalmente

Me desperté cuando la poca luz que anunciaba el medio día en este lugar se filtraba por la ventana. Ella aún dormía sobre mí y parecía cual fiel hada que me tenia hechizado con cada una de sus facetas, sabía que podría contemplarla todo el día y aun así descubriría partes de ella que me fascinaran, un lunar un cabello o simplemente esas ojeras que se marcaban en su bello rostro gritándome por un poco de ayuda.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse mis zapatos, ella pareció extrañar mi calor ahí pero enseguida abrazo la almohada donde yo había estado y suspiro quedándose profundamente dormida.

Cuando baje todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, me encontré a mis hermanos con los Hale en la cocina, Rosalie como siempre cocinaba y aunque Alice normalmente bailoteaba a su alrededor ahora estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana viendo a la nada.

_-¿Cómo esta?-_ habló Jasper mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi hermana.

_-Bien, un poco nostálgica, pero bien, solo necesita sacarlo todo, pareciera como una olla de presión que en cualquier momento estallara-_

_-Sí, pero es muy difícil que hable… y ¿Cómo estas tu?-_

_-¿Yo?-_ me serví un vaso de leche y lo miré extrañado

_-Si tu, todo lo que te conto no ha de haber sido fácil, ¿Cómo te sientes?, no me refiero a ese tema, ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a ella? Sabes que Bella siempre tuvo una duda de cómo lo tomarías-_

_-Yo lo único que tengo que tomar es lo que ella me ofrezca de aquí en adelante, Bella es alguien maravilloso y todo esto solo me hace quererla más, no por compasión ni lastima, si no por la fortaleza que tiene y ahora confirmo que estoy enamorado de una gran mujer-_

_-Gracias por ese concepto_- dijo Bella apareciendo en la cocina, todavía adormilada –_Pero no soy tan fuerte como crees-_ pasó de largo y se sirvió un vaso de agua, saludo a todos de pasada y con la misma se volvió a ir a su habitación.

Salí de ahí y la alcance en la puerta de su habitación, no me decía nada, pero me imaginaba que lo que fuera que quisiera decir no me iba a agradar nada. Entramos a la habitación y ella se volvió a ir a la cama después de cerrar bien las cortinas para dejar el cuarto a oscuras.

_-A veces creo que tengo delirio de persecución, creo que me quede tan traumada con James que no soporto la idea de mantener las cortinas abiertas por mucho tiempo, siento que él me estaba observando desde afuera-_

_-Yo no dejare que te haga nada-_ me acomodé con ella en la cama.

_-Edward… es mejor que te vayas y no regreses._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-¿no te das cuenta?, soy peligrosa y dañina para ti-_

_-No eres nada de eso_- estábamos acostados viéndonos de frente y ella levanto su ceja desafiándome- _Bueno digamos que tu condición es diferente, pero aun así no es suficiente para que te aleje de mi lado-_

_-Eres tan hermoso-_ acaricio mi cara con una delicadeza como si fuera de cristal- _Tan lindo, eres como un diamante… todas tus caras me maravillan por separado, pero juntas sobrepasan mi entendimiento humano-_

_-Y solo seré tu diamante-_

_-Si solo mío…y por lo mismo no sería capaz de soportar verte hecho pedazos, no ver esas caras tan maravillosas hechas añicos… No puedo arriesgarte-_

_-Bella…- _tome su mano entre la mía para darle un beso- _no te voy a dejar, me quieras o no aquí estaré, porque eso es lo que quiero, eso es lo que deseo, y lamento informarte que sobre eso tú no puedes decidir, solo yo puedo decidir sobre mi destino y mi vida-_

_-Por favor Edward, cuando James se entere, te matara, eso también me matara a mí, no lo ves, es como exponer a Jazz o Rose o imagínate exponer a Esme, no lo soportaría-_

_-Vámonos por partes, por favor, no tienes que decidir ahorita, solo démonos tiempo, déjame estar aquí, déjame curarte Bella, no tienes que pasar esto sola cuando me tienes a mi-_

_-No sabes lo que estoy sintiendo-_ suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

_-No, no lo sé, pero me encantaría que me lo dijeras-_

_-Se siente tan bien saber que hay alguien que te quiera, que te ame, y que se quiera quedar contigo a pesar de todo-_

_-Vamos a intentarlo Bella, ver como funcionamos, y quedémonos a vivir en este cuarto, si tú no quieres salir en meses, yo te puedo mantener, y traerte comida hasta aquí-_

_-Edward, no soy esa clase de mujer… deje de serlo, uno tiene que salir adelante… Sabes, cuando paso todo eso y tus papas me llevaron a vivir con ellos, deje de hablar, por como dos mes, solo decía lo indispensable, un sí o no, nada más, hasta que un día vi llorar a Jasper por mí. Me había quedado en este mundo y tenía que vivirlo, le dedicaría mi vida entera a Mía, solo hasta ese momento reaccione y Salí de eso-_

_-¿entonces qué propones?-_

_-No te doy nada, no me des nada, si tú te quieres quedar aquí… como un día te lo dije, puedo irme el día de mañana y nunca regresar, esa seria tu elección-_

_-Entonces me quedo-_

_-Terco-_

_-Déjame, lo seré siempre por ti-_

_-Nunca digas siempre… tú no sabes lo que pueda pasar-_

_-No seas tan pesimista, cuando uno se enamora promete amor eterno, el sol la luna y las estrellas, debes de entender que no todos somos como James-_

_-Siento mucho que pases por esto, no te mereces que te compare con el-_

-_No, no me lo merezco… pero lo entiendo, y lo acepto, se que para ti lo que hago puede no tener lógica, pero solo ya deja de poner excusas y pretextos, me quieres, te quiero, vívelo Bella, tu más que nadie sabe que puede no haber mañana, como te lo dije, no necesitamos testigos, tu y yo somos los únicos testigos de lo que pase entre nosotros-_

En un movimiento desconcertante me tomo de la cara y me beso tan apasionadamente que ahora ella fue la que me dejo sin aire.

_-Pero hay algo… que me gustaría pedirte-_

_-Dime-_

-_El día que ya no quieras continuar con esto, solo dímelo, no mentiras, no engaños, no traiciones, ven conmigo y en mi cara dime: Ya no te quiero, prometo que el día que me lo digas no te rogare y te dejare marcharte por que si conmigo no es tu felicidad eres completamente libre de buscarla en otro lado-_

_-Tontita no te quiero dejar-_

_-Yo te lo prometo a ti, tu prométemelo a mí-_ su voz era dura pero también con algo de desesperación.

_-Te doy mi palabra de honor que si algún día no quiero seguir contigo te lo hare saber-_

_-Gracias-_ soltó un aire que había estado aguantando, y pareció más tranquila, acaricie su cabello y por fin tuve algo de tranquilidad ahora ella había aceptado quedarse conmigo.

Los siguientes días, fueron no raros ni malos, si no diferentes, Bella permaneció encerrada en su habitación y solo salía para comer, hasta el quinto día que me sorprendió y se levantó casi al amanecer, para esto Alice me había traído una maleta con ropa y yo seguía pasando mis noches aquí.

Oí la regadera muy temprano y no le tome importancia hasta media hora después de que entre sueños me percate que ella no había regresado a mi lado en la cama. Cuando me incorpore todavía adormilado para ir a buscarla al baño, la encontré frente a su tocador peinándose, y con un traje sastre negro impecable como siempre.

-_Buenos días Edward-_ me vio por el espejo, mientras acomodaba las ondas de su cabello.

_-Yo diría buenas madrugadas- _

_-Buenas madrugadas Edward- _sonrió.

_-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?-_ me fui a parar detrás de ella para abrazarla por la cintura.

_-A trabajar, no puedo seguir aquí, la vida sigue, hable con una asistente que tengo y ya me reacomodo las juntas que tenia planeadas_- inclino tímidamente sus cabeza hacia un lado y yo bese su cuello.

_-Me da tristeza que ya no nos quedemos en la cama todo el día, pero me parece perfecto que salgas, te admiro por eso-_

_-Gracias- _susurro y aunque estábamos en un momento intimo, como siempre se soltó de mi agarre y se fue al baño muy nerviosa.

Ella podía ser muy fuerte, muy valiente y la mujer más impactante que había conocido, es más, su personalidad era de esas que te quieres quedar a su lado por admiración, pero también tienes miedo de equivocarte con ella… y a pesar de todo había descubierto que lo único con lo que ella no podía y no sabía manejarse era con los momentos íntimos, por alguna razón le asustaban.

Ella y yo no habíamos tenido relaciones, pero tampoco la iba a presionar, yo por el momento estaba bien entendía que con ella tenía que ir poco a poco, aunque a veces nuestros besos subían de tono de eso no pasaba.

-_Me voy_- salió lista del baño y olía a su perfume preferido_- Nos vemos en la noche-_ la sujete de la cintura cuando paso corriendo a mi lado buscando su bolsa

_-Cuídate mucho, y cualquier cosa me hablas y yo voy-_

_-Gracias-_ la bese muy delicado.

Ese día no la vi, y los siguientes tres tampoco, porque se fue de viaje con Jasper a Madrid, por lo que yo decidí regresar al set, que por decisiones del productor se cambiarían muchas escenas de la película que ya casi estaba lista, por lo que para mi fortuna me quedaría más tiempo aquí.

Cuando se cumplió la semana de haberme enterado de la historia de Bella por fin vi a mi madre, que andaba fuera del país con otras cosas de diseño, una noche cuando estábamos sentados en una banquita afuera de la casa de locación le conté todo.

-_Ves_ _porque yo no podía decir nada-_ me acaricio el cabello.

_-Si te entiendo-_

_-Espero que entiendas también porque les mentimos y no les dijimos donde andábamos-_

_-Si lo entiendo, aunque me preocupo por ti, por ustedes, James está muy loco, que tal si les quiere hacer algo-_

_-No te preocupes, nunca estamos solos-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Tom-_ llamó mi madre,

De la oscuridad en un lugar casi imperceptible, salió un señor grande, muy corpulento, que daba miedo.

_-Señora-_

_-Te presento a mi hijo, Edward Cullen-_

_-Mucho gusto_- dije.

-_Igualmente-_

_-El es mi guardaespaldas Edward, y tu padre tiene el suyo, nunca te habías percatado de su presencia verdad…-_

_-La verdad no-_

_-Te puedes retirar Tom, no es bueno que te vean conmigo-_

-_Exacto señora Cullen_- se volvió a ir a una parte del porche donde estaba a oscuras y se perdió de mi vista.

_-Eso dio miedo mamá-_

_-No tanto como el saber que James me puede hacer algo si se entera que ayude a Bella a salir del país hace años-_

_-Mamá yo nunca dejare que James te haga daño-_

_-Edward… entandes porque Bella no te quería con ella, no es porque no te quisiera, si no porque te estima demasiado para arriesgarte-_

_-Lo sé, solo que es la primera vez que me tengo que enfrentar a un problema de esta magnitud-_

_-Pero eres inteligente y lo sabrás afrontar, solo por favor, no la lastimes, y no dejes que ella te lastime, si ella no te quiere con ella no lo fuerces, conozco a Bella y sé que haría todo absolutamente todo para alejarte de ella, aunque eso signifique que la odies para toda la vida-_

_- Lo sé, pero en este momento lo único que quiero es verla, abrazarla, besarla, la extraño tanto-_

_-¿Y Tanya?-_

_-¿Tanya? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-_

_-¿Ya no sientes nada por ella?-_

_-Mamá, Tanya está lejos, Bella y yo estamos aquí… -_

_-Y eso no me dice nada- _se puso de pie para irse- _y lo único que te digo, es que si sigues pensando así, tarde o temprano te pasara factura, no lo dudes_- me beso mi cabeza y se fue a su cuarto.

El día siguiente le comunique a mis hermanos lo que había pasado, y que mi madre ya sabía que nosotros sabíamos, lo que los dejo más tranquilos, Jasper regreso el tercer día, pero Bella se había quedado en Madrid todavía, porque se había topado con un cantante amigo suyo y terminado el trabajo del hotel, ella iba a grabar un dueto con él para una película.

Aunque hablaba con ella todos los días, ya las dos semanas que había cumplido sin verla me estaban cobrando factura, mis hermanos si andaban muy bien con sus parejas, pero yo estaba solo, la quería conmigo y para mi buena fortuna, llegaba mañana.

Durante la noche me quede dormido rápido, esperando que amaneciera pronto, y así lo sentí, al día siguiente me fui a hacer unos pagos a Londres y después me fui a aeropuerto una hora antes de que aterrizara, en el carro deje un ramo de rosas rojas que le había comprado de camino y la espere ansioso.

Un hombre se me quedaba viendo detrás de un periódico pero lo ignore después de que se sentó a mi lado y lo vi entretenerse con la información del periódico y seguí con lo mío cuando mi celular sonó.

-_Bella-_ conteste.

_-Hola Edward-_

_-Hola amor, te estoy esperando-_

_-Acabo de aterrizar, ya te quiero abrazar-_

_-Yo mas, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, mi cama no es la misma sin ti-_

_-Ni la mía-_

_-Te extraño mucho, cuando estemos en la casa te besare mucho y ni creas que te dejare salir del cuarto, veremos muchas películas y te llevare la comida hasta la cama-_

_-Edward, tengo que colgar, espérame en la sala, solo recogeré mi maleta… ¿Dónde estás exactamente?-_

_-En una banca cerca de la terminal 5, ya sabes alejadito de la atención de fotógrafos-_

_-Sí, está bien, te veo en 20 minutos-_

_-Bella…-_ dije antes de que me colgara.

-_Dime-_

_-Me dan tanto gusto saber que ya por fin te tendré otra vez conmigo-_

_- Edward… gracias-_

_-Te veo pronto, ando vestido de camisa gris-_

Me acomodé mejor en el asiento y comencé a ver a la gente, me percate que el hombre que estaba a mi lado ya se había ido, pero había dejado su periódico por lo que lo tome para entretenerme. Vi las internacionales y después un poco de sociales, donde se le veía a Bella con un tal Paul Star, un joven cantante y muy famoso y talentoso, se les había visto juntos en Madrid mientras salían a cenar, y se rumoraba un romance, cosa que yo sabía que no era cierta porque ellos preparaban un dueto, pero aun así mis celos se hicieron presentes.

Debajo de esa nota se hablaba de Tanya, para mi grata sorpresa se le relacionaba con el actor del momento en Hollywood y a ella se le anunciaba como protagonista de una serie en el canal ABC. Leía la nota completa cuando de repente un montón de gente empezó a correr y a gritar.

Los vi a lo lejos venir de donde salían del pasillo de equipaje, de donde vendría Bella, avente el periódico y corrí en dirección opuesta a donde todos corrían, con una desesperación inimaginable, mi corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que hasta dolía y después…

Se oyó el sonido de un arma, el estruendo de la bala y mi corazón se detuvo.

Mi cuerpo siguió corriendo y rece porque no fuera lo que yo pensaba… pero siempre es lo que yo pensaba.

Cuando pude empujar a la última persona, la vi, no como yo me la había imaginado, radiante, con esa seguridad propia de ella, luciendo un poco atareada con su equipaje y su cabello perfectamente ondulado alrededor de su rostro para terminar su atuendo de seguro algún traje sastre de esos que tanto le gustaban.

Si no que la vi como mi peor pesadilla, estaba tirada en el piso y una mancha roja se esparcía por el centro de su pecho. Me quería acercar a ella cuando un policía me detuvo.

-_Déjame, es mi novia-_ me soltó y yo corrí hacia ella.

_-Bella, escúchame cielo-_ toqué su herida, para que no saliera más sangre, pero ella no me contestaba, estaba tan pálida- _estoy aquí, acuérdate que no te puedes ir, tenemos que ir a casa y ver muchas películas-_

_-Señor la ambulancia viene en camino, haga presión sobre la herida para que no salga más sangre-_ me indico una sobrecargo que había llegado a mi lado a apoyarme.

-_Gracias-_ la mire rápido pero regrese mi vista hacia mi delirio_- Bella, amor, escúchame, no te puedes ir, acuérdate lo que habíamos dicho, vamos a comer con los chicos, te están esperando y mi madre-_

_-Si no era mía no iba a ser de nadie-_ grito una voz a un costado de mi.

Entonces repare que unos policías sujetaban a un hombre que estaba como loco, gritaba y se trataba de zafar, porque según él se quería morir junto con ella. En el piso medio cubierta con un pañuelo la pistola con la que me estaban arrebatando a mi ángel.

_-James- c_asi escupí su nombre y aunque me quería parar para matarlo con mis manos, no me separaría de ella.

-_Bravo-_ se rió dramáticamente como burlándose de mí, y comprendí el miedo que Bella le tenía- _Da lo mismo, yo pensaba que andaba con el cantante ese, pero no era él, volvías a ser tu, y me da gusto que ella este muerta ahora nos reuniremos en otro mundo sin que ningún hombre nos estorbe._

Entonces oí las ambulancias a lo lejos y cuando el volteo siguiendo el sonido lo reconocí mejor.

Era el hombre sentado a mi lado hace apenas unos minutos con el periódico.

-_Tu…-_ mi rabia subió por mi garganta

Pero no pude continuar, porque sentí como la respiración de Bella se detuvo.

_-No, tú te quedas aquí, no te vas a ir-_ comencé con un masaje de resucitación

Ella un día había peleado por su vida, ahora yo se la pelearía a la muerte, y era una batalla que no pensaba perder…

* * *

**Hellooo! Chicas! Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo d Zoalesita que anda bien ocupada! Xq bueno a las chicas mexicanas (no se si otros países lo celebran) pero en México Celebramos el Día de Muuertos y está a la vuelta de la esquina así q la pobre anda hecha una loca y ya me dejo el encargo de que les trajera el capitulo a ustedes ganas de golpearla! Levanten la manooo! Sii xq créanme q tengo buenas ganas de golpearla! Pff! Bueno el caso es q ya está aquí y según ella ¬_¬ aquí este capítulo servirá para el futuro de la historia aun asii m choca q me deje en ascuas pff! El caso es que bueno ya está aquí el capi no quería q usara mi poder dementoril en ella! Haa! Ella lo sabe! Bueno el caso es q la chica está hecha una loca y ahora me trae atrás de ella para q haga capis de las historias y bueno todo se eta poniendo peliagudo x estos lares!**

**También que creo q mis amenazas de q iba a verme en la necesidad de enviarle mi poder de dementora sii xq soy la que anda tras ella pff! Bien ya chicas ahora empiecen a hacer sus teorías yo me eh quedado con la duda de quien era el _Tu _ del periódico que no se quien es :S según yo es un guarda espaldas o Jacob! Pff! No se. Díganle a Zoalesita sus teorías chicas!**

**Bueno ahora me despido de ustedes y diciéndoles q tengan mucha paciencia xq acuérdense q la vida real nos tiene en friega a todos así q póngale un RWs a Ale para q escriba con mas ganas! Y traiga capi mas rápido, a y anótense en mi Team haha sii tengo un Team q hicieron ella y la PkenaPcosa pues soy la q anda tras de ellas auna q luego no mas me bateen ¬¬' verdad Pcosa? Pff! Las dejo nenas cuidence**

**Xoxo**

**Ludwika Cullen /antes Maggice**


	12. Amazona

Cuando Edward conoce a Bella, sabe que es la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja... entonces si es perfecta ¿Porque está sola? A veces prefieres vivir…

Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mí retorcida mente… pero la historia es absolutamente mía mía mía :D

**Solo les puedo pedir una disculpa por mi tardanza... :) espero verlas por aqui... Gracias**

Gracias a mi amigazaza que la quiero mucho** Ludwika Cullen** por ayudarme y darme buenos consejos con este capitulo mi abogangsta

* * *

Isaac Asimov escribió, "_En la vida, a diferencia del ajedrez, el juego continua luego del jaque mate_

_Hay algo sagrado en las lágrimas, ellas no son un signo de debilidad, sino de poder. Ellas son mensajeras de dolor abrumador y de amor i__ndecible_",

Washington Irving.

* * *

**BPOV**

Me sentía entumida, como si estuviera en un océano atrapada en el fondo pero no pudiera salir, simplemente ahí, acostada dormitando, había dolor, mucho, pero era calmado por partes, algunas veces se sentía más fuerte que otras, pero siempre oía la voz más hermosa hablarle a alguien para que me ayudara para cuando según el empezaba a quejarme.

Solo ahí comprendía que no estaban realmente en el fondo, estaba estática, esperando a despertar, pero no podía, había llegado a la conclusión de que en esta vida todo ocurría a un determinado tiempo, y también había sacado la conclusión de que si oía esa hermosa voz, es porque todavía no me moría, porque él no podía estar en el infierno conmigo, donde seguramente yo iría a parar por no haber salvado a mi hija.

Y cuando los momentos de lucidez llegaban tenía un poco de tiempo para pensar, que entonces, tenía que ser fuerte, porque, necesitábamos meter a James a la cárcel. Por eso no estaba muerta, suponía que Dios, o cualquier fuerza Suprema que estuviera ahí arriba y se encargara de decidir cuándo nos íbamos, todavía no me quería ahí, me quería en la tierra, y yo había aprendido a aceptar esas decisiones.

Por algo pasa las cosas, fue lo último que pensé antes de hundirme otra vez.

Cuando empecé a abrir los ojos después de lo que yo suponía era mucho tiempo los sentía pesados, cansados.

—_Está despertando—_ Reconocí la voz de Esme.

—_Bella, ¿me escuchas?—_ esta vez era la voz de Carlisle.

No contesté porque sentí la voz atorada, y la boca seca, pero la luz del techo me molestó, me di mi tiempo para poder enfocar las cosas y luego a las personas. La primera que vi fue a Esme que me veía detenidamente, y a su lado estaba Carlisle que en cuanto vio que enfoqué mi vista en él se acercó a mí.

—_Hola hija_— me dijo mientras tocaba mi cara.

—_Carlisle…_— susurré.

—_Gracias a Dios—_ empezó a revisarme, y a preguntarme como me sentía.

Obviamente le dije que me dolía el cuerpo y que me sentía muy cansada, cosa que me dijo que era por los analgésicos, me dijo que tenía una herida en el pecho, a lado del corazón, pero que había sido intervenida en cuanto llegué al hospital y que me habían salvado la vida, también gracias a que Edward hizo presión sobre mi herida para que no me desangrara en el aeropuerto.

La sola mención de su nombre hizo que mi corazón se alertara, lo note por que el aparatito que media mis latidos dio un salto con mucho ruido, era la primera vez que me pasaba esto, tal vez… no, era una tontería… yo no había nacido para el amor.

Carlisle me dio una sonrisa, y Esme se acercó para abrazarme o mejor dicho medio abrazarme porque tenía cables rodeando todo mi cuerpo.

—_Me da tanto gusto saber que ya estas con nosotros—_ dijo Esme mientras besaba mi frente.

—_Gracias mamá, también gracias papá porque me imagino que has de haber estado el pendiente de mi—_

—_por supuesto, eres mi hija, aunque no lleves el Cullen, te quiero como si lo llevaras, además de todo eres mi nuera—_

—_Algo así— _dije un poco apenada.

—_Buena Bells tus signos vitales están bien, y aunque no te lo haya preguntado no estás desorientada, creo que saldrás bien, eres más fuerte que un caballo hija, eres como una amazona—_

—_Me gusta eso de amazona—_

—_Ese apodo te lo puso Edward… dile a él que te cuente bien eso, le hablare, puedo jurar que vendrá corriendo en cuanto sepa que ya despertaste—_

—_Gracias—_ lo vi salir del cuarto, seguido por Esme que me lanzó un beso y me prometió volver pronto.

Me quede quieta, me dolía un poco tratar de moverme, así que decidí dejar de luchar contra las almohadas y tratar de no respirar tan brusco.

En eso estaba cuando se asomó por la puerta la preciosa cabellera rubia de Jasper, seguido por Rose.

—_Gracias al cielo Bella_— se acercó Jasper y pude ver todo el alivio en sus ojos azules.

—_Volví—_

—_No pensábamos dejarte ir—_ declaró Rose que se acercó a un lado de su hermano, aunque estaba esperando a Edward, sabía que primero tenía que verlos a ellos, no es que fuera una carga, simplemente ellos eran mi familia.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo, solo lo necesario para decirme que me querían y que me estarían esperando para volver a casa, cosa que casi me hace llorar, ellos eran mi hogar y yo había llamado inconscientemente primero a Edward.

La próxima persona que entro, era justo la que yo esperaba, se veía cansado, pero feliz, no dijo nada, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella viéndome, parecía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Pasaron unos instantes en los que no me dijo, solo me observaba, hasta que de la nada se dejó venir hacia mí y me abrazó, no negaré que me lastimó pero no se lo hice saber, porque yo también anhelaba ese abrazo. Como pude y aun lastimándome un poco más, levanté la mano y acaricié su cabello.

—_Aunque yo le grité a los cuatro vientos que saldrías librada de esto, tenía miedo… de no volverte a ver_— dijo contra mi cuello.

—_Yo también_— susurré rasposamente, aun me dolía un poco hablar, dado que la respiración se me complicaba un poco, y tenía la línea delgada del oxígeno en mi nariz.

Se separó de mí y pude notar sus ojeras marcadas en su precioso rostro, no terminaba de imaginar que había visto él en mí, para que yo le gustara, cuando lo único que le demostraba era que mi vida es un desastre y que soy un peligro constante.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin dormir?—_ dije acariciando lentamente sus ojos que se cerraron suavemente a mi tacto

—_He dormido… o más bien dormitado en algunos lugares del hospital… creo que solo dormiré bien hoy, que ya sé que estas aquí bien—_

— _¿Cuántos días llevo inconsciente?—_

— _cuatro largos días—_

—_A mí me parecieron una eternidad—_

—_Es que estabas ausente del tiempo—_

—_Te oí—_

— _¿Cuándo?—_

—_No lo sé, pero te oía, por partes—_ no le diría que había oído cuando me decía que me amaba y me esperaba para que regresara con él, prefería escuchar esas palabras cuando él las quisiera decir.

—Es _que aquí estaba, te hablaba, y te pedí que te quedaras_— bajó su mirada y ya no dijo lo demás, lo que yo quería escuchar pero no me sentía tan segura de corresponder de buena manera

Había llegado a la conclusión de que nuestra relación era rara, si es que se le puede llamar relación, ya que no estábamos juntos como pareja, él me quería, yo lo necesitaba, pero todavía no llegaba ese momento de pertenecerle, tal vez solo faltaban minutos, horas o días…

— _¿Qué paso con James?—_ dije yéndome hacia otros temas más importantes.

—_El, está detenido_— dijo con voz dura, acariciando mi mano— _Jasper le dio seguimiento a la denuncia que tenían contra el por lo que pasó hace años, con el nuevo ataque, todo se arreglará, y el irá a prisión—_

— _¿Me lo dices en serio o solo para que no me altere?—_

—_Yo nunca te mentiría, James no te hará más daño, solo falta que tu salgas de aquí, des tu declaración y el juicio según lo que me explicó Jasper será resuelto en días, porque no tiene nada con que defenderse, además de que estas siendo representada por Jane Vulturi—_

— _¿Jane? ¿Ella se hace cargo de mi caso?—_

—_Sí, ella se hace cargo… ¿no te gusta? Te puedo conseguir a otra, pero esa la busco Rosalie e hizo que reacomodara su agenda para poder agarrar tu caso—_

—_Me imagino porque…—_

—_Claro que si cielo—_ dijo dando un beso en mi mano— _Jane nunca ha perdido ningún caso, y no es que lo necesites, porque este lo ganaras tú, pero Rosalie quería lo mejor de lo mejor y que no hubiera fallos_—

—_Me da tranquilidad que Jane lleve mi caso, es realmente buena, tiene tiempo que no la veo—_

— _¿la conoces?—_

—_algo así—_

— _¿Algo así como?—_

—_Su hermano—_ agarré su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos— _su hermano me pretendió, o más bien me pretende, aunque sabe que yo no salgo con nadie, nunca ha quitado el dedo del renglón, nos conocimos por nexos con los hoteles, pero después nos hicimos conocidos y amigos, él se me declaró abiertamente—_ pude sentir como se ponía tenso, y fue una sensación agradable el sentirlo celoso, porque James nunca me celaba, de buena manera.

—_después de un tiempo, para que le creyera que me tomaba en serio, me propuso matrimonio con un acuerdo absurdo, y digo absurdo porque me daba la mitad de su fortuna para demostrarme que confiaba en mí, de ahí que conocí a su hermana, cuando se enteró casi le da un infarto y fue a reclamarme, al ver que yo no quería nada con él, se calmó, le expliqué como estaba todo, y de ahí nos hablábamos seguido, Alec se enojaba porque decía que por culpa de su hermana que ahora era mi amiga yo nunca le haría caso, pero realmente nunca lo vi como hombre—_

— _¿y aun quiere algo contigo?—_

—_sí, pero… yo no creo nunca querer algo con el—_

— _¿Por qué?—_

—_porque puede que ahorita no esté preparada para estar contigo, pero si tomara la decisión de darme una nueva oportunidad, solo lo haría contigo, eres al único hombre fuera de mi circulo de familia que dejo que me toque, que me acaricie, que desnude mi alma—_

—_Me da gusto saber que tengo alguna esperanza contigo—_

—_Claro que sí, eres el único que la tiene—_

—_Entonces, antes esta declaración, me gustaría que me dieras permiso—_

— _¿permiso?__—_

—_Si—_

— _¿para qué?—_

—_Quiero que me des un permiso especial, para quedarme contigo en tu casa, durante tu recuperación, sé que Rosalie estará ahí, necesitaras a alguien por unos días que te ayude a levantarte y todo eso, y Jasper él te puede ayudar, pero hable con él y sé que ahora se multiplicara para cubrir tu trabajo pendiente, y yo, pues yo ya terminé mis escenas, pronto me tendré que ir de la locación, tendré tiempo libre, y te quiero cuidar… permítemelo_— sus ojos eran tan sinceros y su voz tan cálida que no tuve corazón para decirle que no.

— _¿Seguiremos siendo… discretos?—_

—_Claro que sí, es más, si quieres que duerma en el piso así lo puedo hacer—_

—_Tontuelo, ya veremos eso, primero quiero salir de aquí—_

—_Así lo haremos—_ agachó su cabeza para que mi mano no sufriera más, y me dio un beso en el dorso de esta.

Estuve otros tres días aquí, cada día me sentía mejor, solo que era incomoda la herida por los puntos que tenía, Carlisle fue mi doctor de cabecera, porque fui a dar al hospital donde él trabajaba. Alguien siempre se quedaba conmigo, una noche Jasper y la otra Emmett dándole a Edward oportunidad de que se fuera a dormir, cosa que a él no le gustó pero prácticamente lo obligué diciéndole que le quitaría el permiso especial.

En esos días Jasper me explico que la noticia había llegado a los medios porque había ocurrido en un lugar público y al ser yo alguien "conocida" era de los chismes de la semana, aunque él ya había hecho una conferencia de prensa donde decía que no podía decir nada, porque estaban en averiguaciones y que todo indicaba que se trataba de un fanático, los convención diciendo que lo importante era mi salud, y la verdad es que los reporteros de espectáculos y la gente en general en Londres es más calmada con respecto a sus celebridades.

Al tercer día Carlisle me dio el alta, con unas indicaciones específicas que se debían de cumplir al pie de la letra.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward me llevó hasta la habitación en brazos, y me dejo sobre mi cama, tapándome con las cobijas, Rose se fue a la cocina con Alice y Esme para prepararme una comida de casa, porque según ellas –y secretamente yo también– la del hospital no era buena; y los demás se habían ido a la sala para platicar, yo me quede quieta en la cama, como tratando de asimilar que realmente si estaba aquí; Cuando vi a James en el aeropuerto apuntándome pensé que nunca volvería, y por cobarde o por ser la salida fácil pensé que sería el fin.

— ¿_Necesitas algo?_— me dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado.

Y lo vi, por primera vez lo vi, no fue como en las películas que entraba el halo de luz por la ventana y el cielo se abría mostrando iluminación celestial, no… de hecho estaba nublado, y hacia frio y él solo me veía tranquilo, sereno… me veía a mí, en su mirada vi que veía a la Bella que vivía en América, aquella que cenaba con sus padres y estaba acostumbrada a ir a la escuela pública del pueblo. Esa Bella que estaba guardada en un apartado de mi mente, y que la llave solo la tenía yo, esa Bella que creía en el amor verdadero, y que no había sido lastimada, pero como siempre, la deje ahí, leyendo en su modesta habitación de mi mente, pacifica, tranquila.

—_Necesito que desocupes la mitad de los cajones del mueble, por favor— _dije señalándole el mueble que estaba en la esquina.

—_Claro, lo que necesites...— _me dio un beso en la frente, antes de pararse e ir a sacar toda la ropa que había ahí, le pedí que la colocara en una silla que había en el armario.

—_Ahora ¿Qué quieres que coloque ahí?—_ dijo confundido.

—_Tu ropa—_

— _¿Qué?—_

—_Tu ropa, ¿creíste que te ibas a quedar en el cuarto de visitas?—_

—_Eso pensé…—_

—_Bueno si tu aceptas te puedes quedar aquí conmigo, sé que es egoísta y no te mentiré, sé que necesitare a alguien conmigo…—_ bajé mi vista hasta el gran edredón color arena que cubría mi cama— _esto está mal, yo no puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo solo para yo poder llevar mis miedos—_

—_Hey, tranquila—_ lo oí acercarse y vi como la cama se hundió a un costado mío cuando se sentó_— tú me diste tus puntos, claros, lo que me ofrecías, y yo sé, que va a llegar el día, en el que estarás conmigo, bien, sin miedos, no importa el tiempo que eso lleve—_

—_Lo siento—_ rompí a llorar, y el solo me abrazó

—_Bella, no me estas mintiendo, sé lo que pasa, y tú me lo dijiste, y yo te prometo que si siento que es demasiado, te lo hare saber—_

—_Pero no es justo—_ sollocé.

—_La vida no es justa, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, tal vez el día de mañana lo de nosotros sea amor para toda la vida, tal vez no duremos ni un año, pero cualquiera de las dos opciones la quiero intentar—_

Esa tarde se quedó conmigo y después de que Esme me llevara la comida y aprovechando que ella se quedaría a acompañarme un momento él fue por su ropa; Esme se veía muy feliz a lo que muy contenta solo respondió: _"Mis hijos están juntos, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?_

La primera noche de Edward en mi cuarto, fue extraña al principio, no porque nunca haya dormido conmigo, si no por el hecho de que por primera vez lo veía moverse por mi cuarto como si fuera el de él, y me agradó esa imagen.

—_Ahora que recuerdo, ¿me podrías decir eso de que soy una amazona?—_ se acomodó a un lado de mi cama con su pijama puesta.

—_Las amazonas, son aquellas mujeres que montan a caballo…—_ apagó la luz y aun así con un poco del reflejo de afuera lo seguía viendo— _yo pienso que los caballos son de los animales más fuertes que existen; entonces las amazonas son fuertes, decididas, valientes, porque tienen que serlo para poder dominar a un animal tan temperamental; así que me aferré a esa idea, que eras más fuerte que una amazona, y lo eres._

—_Me gusta, por toda la explicación de me diste, pero solamente tú tienes derecho a llamarme así— _reí tontamente.

—_Buenas noches Bella, necesitas descansar— _se inclinó hacia mí para besar mi frente pero yo agarré su barbilla dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

—_Buenas noches Edward—_ susurré.

No dormimos abrazados ni nada, el solo se cercioro de que me hubiera tomado todos los medicamentos, y que estuviera cómoda. Esa noche era algo que me esperaba, desperté cuando eran alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada, gritando y tratando de zafarme de un brazo inexistente.

Edward prendió rápido las luces y me calmó, por el esfuerzo que hice cuando soñaba me había lastimado y ahora tenía un dolor más fuerte en mi pecho, él se quedó despierto toda la noche hasta el amanecer donde después de tanto que me repitió que solo era un sueño y que él me cuidaría me quedé dormida.

La primera semana fue más o menos lo mismo, pero conforme pasaron los días, las pesadillas se fueron aminorando, volvía a ser yo, Bella la fuerte, esa que Jane tanto admiraba ahora al saber toda la historia. Jane había sido de gran ayuda, ya que ella se encargo de llevar mi declaración escrita hasta el juez, y explico que yo no me podía presentar a declarar por la gravedad de mi herida e indicaciones de reposo, me explico que tendría que hacer mi declaración nuevamente el día del juicio.

Jane me conto que el verdadero James, había salido a la luz, sin tanto medicamento, estaba completamente desquiciado y juraba y gritaba una muerte para mi muy pronto, así que se encontraba en una celda de la estación de policía en solitario.

Pero bueno si había venido Jane, eso quería decir que Alec también andaba por aquí, fue para él una sorpresa verme acostada con Edward, en el primer día que baje a la sala, nos recostamos en el sillón viendo la televisión, cuando tocaron la puerta y Rose abrió.

Fue una reunión un poco incomoda por las miradas que se lanzaban él y Edward, pero calmé estúpidamente las aguas diciendo que Edward solo era un amigo. Vi su cara y supe que esas palabras lo habían lastimado, pero como antes había pensado, no existía un verdadero nombre para la relación que teníamos, no nos besábamos, no nos tocábamos, solo nos queríamos, así de simple, así de puro.

Alec no duró mucho, solo había hecho un viaje exprés alterando su agenda. Se programó el juicio un día después de que me quitaran los puntos y oficialmente estuviera dada de alta. Ese día cuando fui con Edward al hospital vi a Carlisle un poco tenso, cuando le pregunté qué pasaba, me dijo que eran cuestiones del trabajo.

Decidí no preguntar más, las cuestiones de trabajo de papá yo las respetaba, de regreso a casa y con los papeles del alta, que le daría a Jane para más trámites legales, le pedí a Edward si me podía llevar a un lugar.

Me miro extrañado cuando se lo pedí pero como siempre en estos últimos días, me complació aunque sabía que yo todavía no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos. Le fui indicando la dirección y cuando llegamos me miro extrañado.

Me ayudó a bajar del carro, cuando estuvimos estacionados frente al gran complejo de departamentos, tomó mi mano y me miró dudoso, él no sabía que hacíamos aquí.

Caminamos hacia donde estaba el portero, un señor ya mayor que en cuanto me vio me reconoció, siempre había sido un señor agradable, negué sutilmente con la cabeza para que no dijera nada, solo sonrió y me concedió el paso hacia el ascensor.

— _¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?—_ me preguntó Edward cuando marqué el piso número 27.

—_Necesito decirle adiós_—

Me miró extrañado pero solo negué otra vez con mi cabeza. Me moría de nervios, y sentía que mi corazón explotaría, y eso no estaba bien, me acaban de quitar los puntos del pecho, quedando una horrible cicatriz cerca de mi corazón.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, me mostraron aquel pasillo tan conocido, y tan doloroso, se veía medio abandonado, y no tenía porque no estarlo, cada apartamento ocupaba un piso completo, al estar este deshabitado no tenían por qué mantenerlo bien, además de que como bien me había explicado Jasper, las cosas se debieron quedar tal como estaban porque eran muestras, evidencias, que tal vez no necesitáramos, porque todo había sido documentado y fotografiado en aquellos años, pero ahí estaban.

El golpe fue tan fuerte como me lo esperaba, nunca volví, pero hoy lo hice, la idea me venía rondando la cabeza, sentía una deuda con Mía, sentía que mañana empezaría a hacerle justicia, justicia para las dos.

Cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta fue como regresar a la peor pesadilla, y también al mejor de los sueños, recordé todo lo de esa noche, pero esos recuerdos los dejé a una lado para traer unos mejores, recordé a mi bebita gateando por donde ahora solo había vidrios en el piso, vi portarretratos y adornos que yo había comprado para mi casa.

Sabía que Edward estaba conmigo aunque no me tomara de la mano, porque sabía que sin él no habría regresado. Apresuré un poco mi paso y llegue al cuarto de Mía donde la última vez la había visto en el sueño profundo en su camita, seguía distendida, revisé todo, y todo dolió tanto que quise morirme, su pequeña ropa acomodada y empolvada junto con sus juguetes, Jacob se había llevado los que más significaban para mí, los juguetes recientes y los que le habían dado mis amigos cercanos, ropa no se llevó, solo papeles y sus objetos más personales, fue poco lo que saco, pero era lo más valioso.

Decidí que era suficiente, me di la vuelta para salir del cuarto cuando vi a Edward en el umbral y su mirada era de tristeza, solo pase a su lado y di un suave beso en su hombro, solo para tratar de darle a entender que estaba bien. Había otro lugar que quería ver, pero ese era en el que menos me entusiasmaba: Mi cuarto.

Cuando entré la puerta rechinó un poco, y la gran alcoba se mostró ante mí, nunca me había gustado mucho, porque a pesar de ser grande le entraba muy poca luz, y James siempre quería que pusiera cortinas gruesas. Caminé hasta sentarme donde se supone que era mi lado en la gran cama, y desde ahí ya un poco más segura de que no me caería vi toda la habitación color arena, vi los sillones que teníamos, la mesa del computador que me imaginaba estaba echado a perder, el gran tocador aun con todas mis cosas y las de él ahí, fue mi pura curiosidad que me pare y fui a tomar su perfume, era característico, era de esas fragancias de hombre que nunca se olvidan, con un fuerte aroma predominante a libertad, siempre eso pensaba cuando lo olía, pensaba que era libre, que equivocada estaba.

Tomé el frasco entre mis manos y lo aventé contra la pared, su libertad ahora estaba en todo el cuarto y el olor era tan fuerte, pero así era, él nunca me dejo ser libre, el me encerró en esta habitación haciendo creer que me amaba.

El ruido provocó que Edward me alcanzara en el cuarto enseguida.

— _¿Estás bien?— _echó una mirada a los vidrios hechos añicos contra la pared.

—_Si—_susurré.

Volví a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la cama, donde era su lado, y agarré su portarretrato empolvado, siempre la tenía ahí, yo pensé que guardado el recuerdo de su infancia, pero para mí ahora no significaba nada más que mentiras y más mentiras.

Edward se sentó a un lado de mí, mientras frotaba dulcemente mi espalda.

— ¿_Dónde es?—_

—_Está a las afueras de Londres, es la casa donde James creció, y que me llevo a mí durante mi embarazo— _

Recordaba esa casa, era enorme, más bien ni era una casa, era un palacio, grande, blanca, con muchas habitaciones, y grandes jardines, pero me sentía tan sola ahí, James no me dejo salir durante el embarazo, y casi nunca permitía que recibiera visitas, por eso que nadie sabe que tuve una hija, solo la gente muy cercana a nosotros, el me convenció diciéndome que era lo mejor para proteger a la niña ahora que era una figura pública, y yo acepte…

—_Desde que pise esa casa, no volví a salir hasta después de tener a Mía, con decirte que di a luz en esa casa, "a la antigua" porque así era la tradición en su familia_— solté una risa tan lastimera, que Edward solo me dio un beso en la sien.

Me gire un poco para quedar frente a él, sentados en la cama, viéndonos, solo eso, y ahora me arrepentía de esto, no quería que el tocara este lugar, este lugar era malo, y él no debía de estar aquí. Yo no podía jurar que Edward fuera un santo, porque creo que nadie en el mundo lo es, pero cualquier cosa que hiciera no se compararía nunca con las cosas que pasaron en esta casa.

Sus ojos me vieron y luego vieron mis manos, hizo esto varias veces, y lo poco que había aprendido de él, es que me quería decir algo, me estaba acostumbrando a leer su cara a leer su lenguaje corporal y era tan fascinante, pero preferí no hacer una recopilación de datos y decidí dejarlo para después.

— _¿Qué piensas?—_ le dije haciendo que me viera.

—_Que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar te habría hecho muy feliz—_

—_Tú eres un buen hombre, harías feliz a cualquier mujer_— y bajé mi mirada cuando dije eso, porque me hacía ponerme triste el pensar que algún día en algún momento el vería que es demasiado, y yo sé que se ira y sé también que no lo detendré.

No me contestó nada, y me enfoqué en la cama, y ahí fue donde una lágrima escapó por mi mejilla.

—_Cuéntame Bella, quiero saber qué piensas, quiero ayudarte y tratar de entender todo—_ me rogó.

—_Me da vergüenza hablarte de esto—_

— _¿Por qué?—_

—_Porque fui muy estúpida y tonta, y creo que cualquier mujer en mi lugar se hubiera dado cuenta, pero yo no, yo no lo vi—_

—_Estabas enamorada_— que dijera eso me dio coraje, no contra él, sino contra mí, porque sabía que era verdad, era más que enamorada estaba idiotizada, estaba necesitada.

—_Eso es lo que más coraje me da_— me puse de pie para rodear la cama y estar en el otro extremo, Edward solo me veía, y supe que esto también era duro para el— _Edward… esta era nuestra habitación, se supone que aquí es donde mejor me debí de haber sentido_— me limpié las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas— _pero en este momento, no puedo evitar ver la cama y pensar en todas las veces que estuve con él aquí—_ golpeé la cama con mis manos— _AQUÍ_— agarré una almohada y la apreté contra mi pecho antes de aventarla en la cama—_Sobre esta cama me juraba que me amaba mientras me hacía el amor, decía que me quería aunque yo no fuera buena para eso de la intimidad—_ sentía que estaba empezando a hiperventilar y el pecho me dolía— _Yo me aguanté cada una de esas cosas que él me decía, estaba con él aunque a veces yo no quería, porque lo amaba, y trataba de poner de mi parte para que esto durara, porque era feliz, o eso creía, y llegué a pensar que era frígida, pero agradecía que el siguiera intentando, porque entonces pensaba que me quería a pesar de todo—_

—_Bella, tranquila—_ Edward corrió a mi lado y me sujetó antes de que me derrumbara— _Tranquila cielo, ya no pienses en eso, solo te hace daño—_

—_Es que no me puedo perdonar Edward—_

—_Claro que puedes, yo te ayudare, iremos a un psicólogo—_

—_No, no quiero ir—_

—_Bella, déjame ayudarte, vamos a ir poco a poco, pero necesitas ayuda, no solo es encerrarte y no dejar que nadie te haga daño, la primera persona que se debe de dejar de herir eres tu—_

Me quedé abrazada a él en el piso, necesitaba sacarlo todo, necesitaba terminar con esto, mañana comenzaría el fin y ya por fin todo acabaría.

—_Bella… hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero debes de saberlo, antes de que te enteres por otro lado—_

— _¿Qué pasa?—_ dije contra su pecho.

—_Carlisle se enteró de algunas cosas— _me incorporé para verlo mejor, su semblante estaba serio_— Perdóname por ser yo el que te lo diga, pero mañana tal vez se mencione en el juicio y necesitas estar preparada—_

—_Me estas asustando—_

—_La noche que Carlisle te salvó, obviamente no trabajo él solo, había más doctores ayudándolo, y él puso mucho empeño en salvarte, pero los demás que lo ayudaron fueran los que más se apuraron en tu evaluación—_

—_No entiendo—_

—_Esa noche hubo un problema en administración y hubo problemas con los historiales médicos, y no se dieron cuenta pero unas hojas de tu historial se perdió, Carlisle lo encontró un mes después de que tu saliste de ahí, pero él no se atrevió a decírtelo—_

— _¿Qué fue lo que decía ese papel?—_

—_Bella…— _tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me vio a los ojos_— tú tenías dos meses de embarazo cuando todo eso pasó—_

Me le quede viendo, debía de ser una mala broma, o una locura, eso no pudo haber pasado, eso no pudo.

—_No es cierto—_

—_Lo siento, es cierto, y Jane ya tiene todo el papeleo, porque van a imputarle un cargo más de homicidio en primer grado—_

Me quedé quieta, y aunque pensé que lo haría, no lloré, creo que esta nueva noticia ya solo me daba una nueva perspectiva, no quería pensar en lo que sería imaginarme la vida de ese otro bebe, porque no quería, sufría demasiado con solo pensar en Mía, y ahora saber que otro bebe crecía en mi vientre, me dolía, pero era más fuerte. Era el dolor decisivo

—_Edward…—_

—_Dime— _me vio esperando a que me atacara a llorar o a gritar, a lo que solo suspiré.

—_Voy a hacer que James pague por todo—_

—_Vamos—_

Me abracé a Edward y hundí mi cara en su cuello, no le pude llorar al bebe que crecía en mi, y del que ni siquiera supe de su existencia, porque simplemente ya no podía, ya no salían lagrimas de mi, ahora solo había un gran dolor y odio.

Y esperaba con ansias que ya fuera mañana...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, y bueno, como siempre he dicho esta historia es mas fuerte, por el tema que se trata, mcuhas cuando conocen a sus Edwards de la vida real ya vienen de relaciones problematicas y conflictivas y algunas sin resolver, el tema del abuso de la mujer tambien es grande, aqui primero nos damos cuenta de que nunca le pego pero psicologicamente la maltrataba, y muchas caen en el error de seguir una relacion porque creen que esta bien, como me explico mi hermana que consulte para este capitulo, que es psicologa, cuando te encuentras dentro de estas relaciones no ves lo que realmente esta pasando, e idealizan a la pareja justificando sus errores. Bueno ya fue mucha seriedad... ahora sii, solo queda algo... AYUDEMOS A TODAS NUESTRAS AMIGAS, CONOCIDAS Y DESCONOCIDAS QUE SE ENCUENTREN EN ESTA SITUACION, SIEMPRE HAY UNA SALIDA, aunque no esten en problemas tan drasticos como los de Bella, el abuso esta...**

**Las quiero mucho! un beso.. ahora me voy.. que ya subire en unos dias el de Dejate Amar y como ya termine Amor, entonces despues vuelvo a subir de esta, espero irme mas rapido ahora que solo tengo dos, pero la culpa la tiene mi bendito muso que se fugó ¬¬ ahora ya regresó y lo amarré a mi cama :) **

**Regalame una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen rekefeliz**


End file.
